Alguien nuevo?
by Dohriak
Summary: El Dr. Reid es un experto en muchas áreas menos una, las chicas, Morgan intenta ayudarlo dándole unas clases, sin embargo una de ellas no termina como ellos esperan, quien es realmente esta chica que tanto atrae al genio, y que pasará luego de que sepa que la verá a diario...
1. Capítulo I

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia esta ubicada después de la octava temporada mas o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Por favor, les pido encarecidamente que todos los errores que descubran, en cuanto a redacción o personajes o lo que fuese, háganmelo saber, eso me ayuda mucho a mejorar.

Otro favor, soy ferviente fan de esta serie, y obviamente del Dr. Reid, pero no conozco mucha gente que le guste escribir o leer fics, si alguien por aquí me quiere ayudar a continuar este fic, dándome sus opiniones acerca de lo que pienso escribir o dándome ideas, se le agradece mucho mucho , hablar con alguien ayuda inmensamente a acelerar la creatividad xD

Sin mas por el momento, espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo I**

Acababan de cerrar un caso, uno muy complejo les había llevado más días de lo habitual, tantos que tenían el próximo caso apenas al día siguiente, ellos ya tenían años en este trabajo pero de todas formas siempre era necesario disipar la mente para volver a la cruda realidad de su trabajo, no quiere decir que no lo hicieran por voluntad propia era solo que eso no quitaba lo duro que resultaba en ocasiones.

Derek convenció a Reid de ir a un bar esa noche, volverían muy pronto a recluirse en el próximo caso así que necesitaban una distracción esa noche, además que tenía que enseñar al chico a volverse hombre antes de llegar a los treinta, para lo que solo quedaba un año, tiempo que Derek consideraba poco suficiente para que Reid aprenda todo lo necesario, sin embargo el chico también había aportado lo suyo, había cambiado, seguía siendo el Dr. Spencer Reid pero su imagen sin duda había cambiado, ahora llevaba el cabello mas corto, vestía con sacos largos y oscuros que resaltaban su larga talla, el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado y la corbata algo floja, camina erguido y generalmente con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en conjunto le había hecho un favor a su imagen.

-Bueno muchacho tu clase de hoy será práctica – le dijo Derek entregándole una cerveza.

-Te refieres a que pondré en práctica un conocimiento previamente adquirido, pero no he recibido ninguna teoría recientemente – respondió desconcertado Reid recibiendo la cerveza.

-Lección teórica? Ok, primero deja de hablar siempre como si leyeras un libro, a las chicas no les compliques la vida con explicaciones largas, solo diviértelas y te amaran – aclaró Derek riendo y observando como unas chicas miraban a ambos hacia un rato, una de estas le llamo la atención a Derek pero se le ocurrió algo mas divertido para Reid.

Reid lo miraba confuso – quieres decir que no es importante si entienden o no lo que digo? – eso no le parecía lógico al genio.

Derek sonrió ampliamente – quiero decir que no las aburras… mira esta será tu misión, deberás conquistar o al menos obtener el número telefónico de una chica del bar pero no de cualquiera debe ser la mas bonita y DIFICIL – antes la expresión de asombro de Reid Derek palmeo su espalda – mañana me contarás la historia completa – luego se fue tras una despampanante rubia con quien había estado intercambiando miradas hacía un rato.

El chico había quedado totalmente espantado "conseguir el teléfono de la chica mas bonita y mas difícil del bar" como demonios obtendría eso y aun mas complejo quien sería esa chica, en el bar hasta ese momento solo habían chicas muy arregladas y coqueteando con otros chicos, era cierto que eran bonitas pero ninguna que llame su atención en especial además todas se veían interesadas en obtener compañía, eso obviamente no quería decir que estuvieran a su alcance ya que para el todas eran difíciles, pero no había una que el detectase como particularmente mas difícil, encontraba a todas dentro de un promedio, había terminado su cerveza mientras pensaba, se dirigió a la barra a seguir meditando sobre su misión que esta vez no consistía en salvar ninguna vida pero por alguna razón le resultaba igual de complejo o incluso más – a veces quisiera no ser tan analítico – dijo abatido sentándose en la barra.

-Me hablaba señor? – pregunto el bartender.

-Ehm no, bueno si, un whisky por favor – en ese momento agradecía a Rossi el que le enseñara a beber whisky, definitivamente necesitaba algo más fuerte para beber que una cerveza. Al momento en que le daba un sorbo a su vaso vio una aparición entrar en el bar y cruzar en medio de todos y todo, una muchacha sumamente llamativa y no solo por su apariencia que era como ver a una Morticia moderna sino también por su belleza y carácter, tenía la piel muy blanca y el maquillaje pronunciado pero no vulgar sino más bien oscuro y los labios muy rojos, el cabello negro, lacio y a pesar de estar cortado en distintos tamaños, imposibles de contar, resaltaba la última capa que llega casi hasta sus caderas, camina con paso firme y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie pero mirando hacia la barra, pasó como una ráfaga y se sentó en el extremo contrario al que se encontraba Reid, él no había podido parar de mirarla en su recorrido.

Ella solo se limitó a pedir lo que aparentemente era un whisky e intentar beberlo mientras era interrumpida por un tipo muy grande y atractivo que se sentó a su lado y le hablaba acercándose a ella por momentos, sin embargo la chica no se inmutaba, ni siquiera volteo a verlo una sola vez desde que empezó a hablarle, más bien desde que llego, luego de un rato cuando el chico se calló y noto su indiferencia aparentemente le pregunto algo a lo que ella guardo silencio, volteo por primera vez a verlo cosa que animó al chico, el contacto visual solo duro unos segundos luego de los cuales la chica tomo su vaso se levantó de la silla y dijo – adiós – para luego ir al otro extremo de la barra dejando al muchacho perplejo.

Es curioso pensar que en el otro lado de la barra se encontraba Reid así que la muchacha toma asiento precisamente en la silla de al lado, Reid está totalmente decidido que la mujer que describió Dereck es ella, estuvo claro que era la mas bonita desde que ingresó al bar y ahora también esta claro que es la mas difícil ya que ni siquiera escucho a ese hombre, teniendo en cuenta que para el promedio luce bastante mejor sumándole a ello el tiempo que intento entablar una conversación con ella se puede deducir que no es tan torpe ya que hilo bastantes frases seguidas, voltea a verla, le es difícil dejar de mirarla, instinto natural, pero lo desmoraliza la idea de que le será totalmente imposible el simple hecho de que ella lo voltee a ver, instintivamente se lleva una mano al bolsillo por el nerviosismo, se extraña no recuerda haber guardado nada en aquel bolsillo, pasa un tiempo jugando con el objeto hasta que recuerda lo que es lo saca y deja el encendedor sobre la barra "porque Dereck sigue dándome a guardar sus cosas" piensa algo fastidiado.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que la chica se cambió de ubicación, Reid de tanto en tanto voltea a verla para comprobar que no le hace el mas mínimo caso y que el reto está perdido pero eso no evita que pueda comprobar que además de bonita le resulta interesante, al siguiente momento la muchacha terminó su vaso de whisky y empieza a rebuscar en su cartera, luego de revolver bastante saca una cajetilla de cigarros vuelve a revolverla pero esta vez con menos suerte – rayos – maldice para luego voltearse hacia Reid y notar el encendedor junto a él, el chico ensimismado en sus pensamientos no advierte la mirada sobre el, por lo que ella lo observa unos segundos para antes de hablar – disculpa tienes fuego?

Reid no procesa de primera intención la frase "tengo fuego?" pero no es eso lo que lo deja sin palabras sino el hecho de que la chica que vio desde que puso un pie en el bar, la que acababa de destruir el autoestima de probablemente el chico más atractivo del bar le estaba hablando, había pasado casi una hora dándole vueltas al asunto de obtener su atención y ahora era ella quien lo llamaba, al ver la cajetilla de cigarros entendió "claro necesita prender el cigarro" se desilusionó un poco pero se sintió feliz d obtener al menos un momento su atención, momento suficiente para observar ahora de cerca sus grandes ojos grises, sonrió – claro… ten – dijo entregándole el encendedor.

Es la primera vez que ve a un chico como el, ha pasado tanto tiempo callado observándola para luego sonreírle y entregarle el encendedor, bien es cierto que ella está consciente de su apariencia y se sabe que atrae las miradas y la atención en su mayoría del público masculino pero ese chico es distinto, no le dijo nada, absolutamente nada, solo le entregó el encendedor _"que? Esperabas que el si te diga algo, acabas de largar a uno porque se te acercó, porque ahora no quieres que nadie se te acerque, entonces porque te molesta que este no se te acerque, estás loca…"_ pensaba para sí misma – ehm me ayudas por favor – dijo para luego colocarse un cigarro en los labios.

Reid frunció un poco el ceño, no entendía _"quiere que le encienda el cigarro?"_ por muy inteligente que fuera las relaciones interpersonales eran un terreno totalmente desconocido para él, luego de un momento atinó a tomar el encendedor y ayudarla.

Ella mantenía el contacto visual con él, toda su actitud incluyendo su aparente torpeza le parecían simplemente adorables, sabía que no obtendría mucho de él si no daba el primer paso, luego de encender su cigarro y exhalar el humo habló – mi nombre es Kendra.

-Dr. Spencer Reid – contestó por inercia como solía hacerlo en su trabajo.

-Eh?... – _"Dr. Spencer Reid? Acaso es un médico? Qué demonios haría un médico en un bar?... tal vez es un estudiante de medicina… eso tendría más sentido"_ se quedó mirándolo mientras pensaba en el título que había escuchado.

\- Oh! Lo siento, yo… es la costumbre, Spencer, me llamo Spencer, es un placer – le dijo dándole la mano.

La mandíbula de Kendra cayó hasta chocar contra el suelo, era la primera vez que un hombre al que estaba conociendo en un bar le daba la mano – cuanta formalidad – dijo sonriendo de lado, en realidad no tenía palabras para eso, así que prefirió bromear.

-Entonces eres médico? – volteó su silla para conversar más cómodamente.

-No no, yo hice doctorados en matemática, química e ingeniería, por eso soy doctor – le apenaba un poco tener que decirle eso a una chica a quien le gustaría conquistar, sobre todo después del consejo de Morgan acerca de no aburrir a las mujeres.

Kendra no había podido digerir aún la primera parte de la explicación – doctorados?

-Si… - Reid solo miró al suelo no quería explicar eso _"claro Spencer, ahora empieza con la historia del genio y serás más efectivo que un diazepam"._

-jaja… gran historia genio – Kendra solo rio, pensando que era una historia bastante absurda, pero que era la primera vez que la usaban con ella – entonces no me dirás a que te dedicas.

Reid sonrió también _"ahora si pensará que soy un asco para inventar historias, pero como de cualquier forma no va a creerme no tiene sentido mentir"_ – soy agente del FBI.

-jajajaja… claro! Como no lo adiviné antes – _"son las peores mentiras que te han dicho, teniendo en cuenta que has escuchado muchas y muy variadas, entonces… porque te agrada?"_ – entonces agente Reid o doctor Reid? Cual prefiere?

-Spencer por favor – dijo prácticamente haciendo un puchero mirando al piso, estaba totalmente avergonzado.

-Y que te trajo aquí? De cualquier modo no pareces pertenecer a este lugar – no le quitaba la vista de encima, tanto sus reacciones como sus respuestas eran algo totalmente nuevo para ella, era como ver a un niño en un 1.85 mts de estatura.

Y las preguntas parecían ir de mal en peor para él – pues, un amigo me trajo aquí y luego se fue con una rubia – respondió recordando que debía dar respuestas cortas como le dijo Morgan, además que la idea de explicarle lo de las clases de "como conquistar chicas" no pintaba bien.

Era lo primero que le sonaba cierto a Kendra – suele pasar – dijo sonriendo – y entonces, tu también andas buscando a una rubia?

-No! … quiero decir, no tengo preferencia por un color específico de cabello – con las justas pudo responder eso conteniendo el nerviosismo – tu cabello es hermoso – sonrió solo dos segundos hasta que notó que le había dicho un cumplido a una chica.

Kendra sonrió ampliamente – eres adorable – le tomó una de las mejillas con dos dedos como se le hace a los niños – y sigues con tu búsqueda o…. yo soy tu conquista? – para decir lo último se puso de pie exactamente frente a él.

-Qué?! … yo no estoy buscando… bueno si… pero… - no había más que Reid pudiera decir sin perderse en los hermosos ojos grises de la muchacha, torpemente tiró el vaso de whisky – oh! Lo siento.

Kendra reía, no sabía si creer en la actitud del chico _"si es una actuación, el hombre es un profesional"_.

El bartender se acercó a limpiar el desastre.

-Dos whiskys por favor – dijo Kendra sin quitar la mirada sobre Reid a lo que él solo sonrió nervioso.

-Interrumpo? – el muchacho al que Kendra había ignorado inicialmente regresó muy fastidiado.

-Si! – contestó Kendra enojada mirándolo fijamente.

-Qué lástima, quería acompañarlos – apoyó su cerveza al lado de ellos haciendo el ademán de quedarse con ellos – Hola, soy Colina – dijo dándole la mano a Reid.

-Dr….. Spencer – se corrigió rápidamente y le contestó el saludo, sin embargo notó que ese aprentón de manos estuvo demasiado fuerte.

-Que quieres? – preguntó molesta Kendra.

-Ya te dije, acompañarlos, les molesta? – miraba provocador a Reid, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo el solo lo miraba serio.

-Si nos molesta, estas interrumpiendo – Kendra prendió un cigarro – nos dejas solos? Por favor? – lo último sonó a sarcasmo.

-Ya veo, ella lleva los pantalones… por eso no le agradé yo pero si le agradaste tú – respondió burlándose.

-No sé si le agradé por eso, ni siquiera sé si le agrado, pero creo que la estas molestando mucho – Reid definitivamente no era un hombre de peleas pero tampoco era un cobarde, diariamente trataba con tipos mucho más rudos que ese y además armados o valiéndose de rehenes, asesinos seriales, violadores, la peor escoria del mundo, en serio pensaba Collin que iba a intimidarlo…

-Me agradas, mucho – respondió Kendra mirando a Reid, luego volteó a ver a Collin – lárgate.

Al momento en que Collin se acercó para tomar su cerveza de la barra se acercó mucho a Kendra, intentó tomarla por el brazo para atraerla hacia él, sin embargo Reid fue más rápido tomándolo por el antebrazo firmemente – que diablos!... suéltame niñito o te haré daño.

-Solo vete Collin, no nos causes problemas – advirtió Reid con voz calmada pero severa.

Kendra no había notado el acercamiento de Collin, se sobresaltó un poco, pero ahora tenía el brazo de Reid delante de ella protegiéndola.

-Quien demonios te crees?! Voy a romperte la cara! – dijo empujando a Reid quien retrocedio un paso rozando con la barra.

-Collin, te repito no causes problemas y vete, no voy a pelear contigo – Reid puso una mano frente a Collin a modo de barrera para que no volviera a empujarlo, no quería problemas, aún nadie en el bar notaba la discusión a pesar de los gritos de Collin.

-Claro, te mueres de miedo – le sacó la mano de un empujón e intentó asestarle un puñetazo que Reid esquivó a la vez que le contenía el brazo fuertemente – no que no querías pelear! – lo alentaba Collin hasta que entre el forcejeo lo hizo notar algo – que diablos! Quién diablos eres?!

Entre el forcejeo el saco de Reid se había movido lo suficiente para que Collin notara el arma en su cinturón, al notar lo que señalaba Collin solo atinó a decir – calma, calma, no voy a hacerte daño – _"maldita sea! Justo hoy olvido dejarla en casa"_.

La seguridad del bar ya se había acercado a separarlos y ahora se dirigían a Reid ante la acusación de Collin, quien seguía ahí señalando en dirección al cinturón de Reid – está armado, revísenlo, quién demonios viene armado a un bar?!

-Calma, soy agente del FBI – dijo levantando las manos – puedo? – Preguntó a la seguridad del bar antes de mostrarles su placa, ellos solo les recordaron que está prohibido cualquier tipo de pelea dentro del bar – disculpe, no va a volver a pasar.

-Además él empezó – acusó Kendra a Collin – quiso jalarme del brazo, Spencer solo me defendió.

-Señor, tiene que retirarse – la seguridad escoltó a Collin a la salida, quien se fue aún con mirada de incredulidad.

-Así que no mentías – le dijo Kendra totalmente asombrada – también es cierto que tienes tres doctorados? – dijo tomando su whisky de un solo golpe, ya había vuelto a la barra.

-Me temo que sí – contestó Reid volviendo a su actitud de mirar al suelo – disculpa por eso, yo … debí dejar el arma en casa, solo… yo… lo olvidé, es que… no salgo muy seguido – no sabía cómo explicarlo, temía que ella no querría seguir hablando con él.

-Después de esto, te creo totalmente – dijo riendo – y no veo por qué sea malo el que tengas tres doctorados, al contrario, es increíblemente bueno jajaja

-Y aburrido – también bebió el whisky de un golpe, a veces quería dejar de ser el mismo.

-Depende – retó mordaz Kendra – así que al genio le gusta el whisky, dijo llenando de nuevo su vaso, no se sabe en que momento específico pero Kendra se hizo de una botella.

-No me digas genio por favor – de nuevo la mirada hacia abajo haciendo una leve queja.

-Mmm eso tendrás que ganártelo, crees que puedas seguirme el ritmo – retó Kendra señalando la botella de whisky.

-Quieres que terminemos esa botella? – Reid no entendía como una mujer de esa estatura y contextura podría tomar tanto whisky sin caer en un coma etílico.

-Qué? No puedes? – respondió mordaz Kendra, para luego tomar de un golpe su vaso invitando a Reid a hacer lo mismo con el suyo, él solo rio y bebió su vaso de la misma forma que ella, _"un genio que bebe whisky, es agente del FBI y además adorable como un cachorro, que interesante me resulta Dr. Reid"_ , Kendra se acercó lentamente a verlo a los ojos y luego darle un corto beso en los labios – habrá un premio por cada vaso – le aclaró sonriendo.

Reid estaba estupefacto _"me besó?... me besó!"_ , no sabía cómo reaccionar, esa chica era impredecible, hace mucho que debía haber salido corriendo en busca de un prospecto más divertido pero seguía ahí, aparentemente muy interesada e incluso siendo ella quien da el primer paso – tienes un cigarro? – fue lo único que el doctor pudo articular, no solía fumar, pero esta era una buena ocasión.

Luego de varios vasos, tal vez un par de botellas, y aparentemente en un taxi llegaron al departamento de Reid, Kendra puso música con su celular ya que no había ningún aparato de música en ese lugar, ella se mecía al compás de la música mientras daba vueltas por el lugar mirando las tapas de los libros sin detenerse en ninguno – no tienes nada de terror?

-Si claro, arriba debe haber algunos de Lovecraft e incluso de Stephen King – respondió señalando arriba del librero, literalmente pegado al techo.

-Cariño, mido apenas poco más de metro y medio, puedes ayudarme?

Reid se puso pie con dificultad para estirarse y bajar algunos libros, se los entregó a Kendra – quieres leer?

-jajajaja no, ven – trato de atraer hacia sí a Reid pero el whisky ya les pasaba la factura y cayeron sobre el sillón – pero que descarado, primero me traes a tu departamento y ahora me arrinconas en un sillón – se burló Kendra mientras jugaba con el cabello de Reid.

La posición era bastante incitadora, Kendra recostada sobre el sillón y Reid recostado sobre ella – pero tú me dijiste que querías venir – Reid trataba de seguirle la broma, para él todo este tipo de trato era nuevo, pero el whisky le había dado algo de soltura.

-Bueno verás, te acabaste dos botellas, creo, en realidad no recuerdo cuanto tomamos, pero lo que si recuerdo es que hay un premio pendiendo que no iba a darte en el bar jajaja

Kendra se había acercado demasiado a Reid para decir lo último por lo que él chico decidió avanzar él por primera vez, besándola, esta vez el beso fue profundo y largo, las cosas siguieron avanzando, muy rápidamente. Realmente Reid hubiera querido recordar paso a paso todo lo que pasó pero le era imposible, había sido demasiado whisky.

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertó el sonido de su celular – Hotch?

-Reid, tenemos un caso, nos reuniremos a las 4 para ir Tennessee.

-De acuerdo – una llamada corta que lo devolvía a la realidad, sin embargo habían cosas que aún no le cuadraban, como por ejemplo porque no traía la camiseta puesta.

Kendra lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, con la camiseta de Reid puesta y dos tazas de café en las manos, una se la tendió a Reid – supongo que tú también tienes que trabajar, así que espero que además de un genio seas un caballero y me llames – le bromeó luego de darle un beso.

Reid aún no procesaba toda la información, revisó su celular y se aseguró que el número de Kendra estuviese en la agenda, para cuando logró sentarse en la cama Kendra apareció nuevamente por la puerta de la habitación pero ya completamente vestida.

-Nos vemos cariño, espero que no tengas que usarla – dijo mirando el arma para luego despedirse. Era la primera vez que le costaba despedirse a la mañana siguiente, no sabía porque pero realmente quería que él la llamase.

" _Debería contárselo a Morgan? Quizá no me crea, y para ser sinceros sus consejos no parecen funcionar con Kendra, es increíblemente impredecible… pero como haré para volver a llamarla, que le diré? No soy bueno en esto, y para ser sinceros esto fue un raro golpe de suerte, o un raro cruce de probabilidades mejor dicho, hablando de probabilidades puede que el número que me dio sea falso… creo que de cualquier modo necesito a Morgan si quiero seguir con esto, pero debería seguir con esto?... se lo contaré en el avión"._


	2. Capítulo II

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia esta ubicada después de la octava temporada mas o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

De aquí en adelante se dará por sentado que ellos hablan español (ya que el fic está escrito en ese idioma), por lo que cuando se mencione el inglés será como una lengua extranjera, esto es para evitar confusiones.

Por favor, nuevamente les pido que me hagan llegar todas sus sugerencias o críticas, son absolutamente bienvenidas :)

 **Capítulo II**

Estaban todos en el salón de reuniones listos para que se les presente el siguiente caso, Penélope les mostró las fotos en el proyector, cinco adolescentes de entre quince y dieciséis años eran las víctimas en esta ocasión, siguieron con la descripción de las escenas, violencia en las víctimas, posturas de los cadáveres, posible forma de secuestro y cautiverio, sin embargo, esta vez la particularidad eran las notas dejadas, una en cada escena, cada una en un idioma distinto, ninguna caligrafía a examinar, todas estaban hechas en base a recortes de letras en revistas y periódicos.

-Qué dicen las notas? – preguntó Rossi ante tanto misterio.

-No lo sabemos – Hotch quien había permanecido callado hasta entonces tenía algo importante que comunicar.

-Aún no las han traducido – contestó JJ ya que esa tarea pertenecía a su área – aparentemente son ilegibles.

Prentiss notó el detalle al observar las fotos de las notas – no tienen sentido, mmm puedo deducir en la nota en ruso que tiene algunas jergas o palabras cortadas pero no logro entender qué dice – frunció los labios abatida.

Hotch se puso de pie frente a su equipo – así es, por eso esta vez tendremos la asesoría de un traductor especializado, tiene bastante experiencia en lenguaje coloquial por lo que puede descifrar estas notas y ayudarnos en la comunicación con el ignoto en caso de que sea necesario – el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo interrumpió, a través del vidrio podía notar que era justo a quien esperaba – adelante - la puerta se abrió e ingresó la traductora – les presento a la señorita Kendra Woolbure, traductora e intérprete en inglés, francés, alemán, ruso, italiano entre otros idiomas, ella colaborará con nosotros en el caso – acto seguido señalando a cada uno de sus agentes mencionó sus nombres a modo de presentación – agente Rossi, agente Prentiss, agente Jareau, agente Morgan y Dr. Reid, ya nos conoces a García y a mí.

-Mucho gusto – logró articular Kendra con dificultad.

Reid había permanecido con la mirada fija en las fotografías del caso, sin embargo al escuchar esa voz levantó rápidamente la cabeza – tú? – estaba sorprendido pero aun así sonreía.

-Hola – se limitó a contestar Kendra, definitivamente quería decirle muchas cosas pero estaba frente a muchos agentes del FBI en un trabajo especial y no iba a arruinarlo. Reid solo le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Se conocen? – preguntó Penélope sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Sí! – Reid y Kendra respondieron a la vez.

-Excelente, eso facilitará el trabajo, nos vemos en 30 minutos en el avión – como siempre Hotch salió rápidamente con sus carpetas en mano.

Poco a poco algunos de los presentes se fueron dispersando, fue el momento en que Reid se acercó a Kendra sin notar que Morgan y Prentiss lo seguían – a esto te referías cuando dijiste "nos vemos"? jajaja – bromeó Reid.

-jajaja no, para nada, cuando me ofrecieron hacer un trabajo de asesoría para el estado no tenía idea que se referían al FBI – Kendra también estaba sorprendida, cuando le mencionaron al FBI y Quántico al llegar, fugazmente pensó ver a Reid en algún pasillo quizás pero jamás lo que sucedió.

-Reid porque no nos contaste que conocías a una traductora, le habría ganado muchos crucigramas a Emily – bromeó Morgan intentando saber un poco más acerca de la muchacha.

-Es que recién nos conocimos ayer – explicó Reid.

-Ayer? – pensó Morgan – oh! En el bar?! – no lo podía creer.

-Sí – respondió Kendra para luego notar que JJ la llamaba – nos vemos luego – dijo a todos para luego guiñar un ojo a Reid antes de irse, al dar la espalda a los agentes se dejaba ver una muy pequeña parte de una figura que llamaba la atención entre la casaca de cuero de la chica y el borde de su pantalón.

-Eso es un tatuaje? – pensaba Morgan en voz alta.

-Creo que es un corazón – decía dudosa Prentiss.

-Es un cráneo sobre un corazón rodeado de estrellas – explicó Reid para luego tomar su maleta e irse en dirección al avión, dejando a sus dos amigos boquiabiertos.

Al subir al avión vieron al fondo a Kendra explicando algo a Hotch y JJ mientras usaba una Tablet. Morgan seguía persiguiendo a Reid – Pretty boy cuenta la historia completa, ahora mismo – sentenció al momento en que estuvieron sentados algo alejados de los demás.

-Iba a contártelo pero no aquí, ella puede escuchar y… ni siquiera sé qué está pensando ahora – Reid se sentía frustrado de poder perfilar a tantos asesinos seriales y ser incapaz de adivinar que podía pensar sobre él aquella muchacha.

-Pues parecía feliz de verte – Morgan no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente – y déjame decirte muchacho que es hermosa a pesar de andar de luto – se burlaba del atuendo de Kendra que se basaba en negro y gris, ambos rieron ante el comentario – hey! No me digas que ella es la "misión" que te dejé ayer? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Ehm… algo así, creo… - Reid no creía que podía adjudicarse la conquista ya que era Kendra quien había tomado la iniciativa, de cualquier modo fue salvado por la campana ya que Rossi se acercó a ellos para conversar sobre el caso.

Al llegar a Tennessee tomaron como base momentánea un salón de la estación de policía de la zona, Hotch reunió al equipo – ya tenemos las traducciones y parecen pertenecer a una sola pieza - terminó de decir pegando las traducciones en una pizarra acrílica a lado de las fotos de los originales.

-Sinceramente no sé si son parte de una canción, poema o cuento, pero todo parece hablar de lo mismo – explicaba Kendra a la vez que marcaba palabras en distintos idiomas – todos son adjetivos que tienen que ver con la belleza, solo que o están usando demasiadas contracciones o son jergas, yo diría que parece escrito por un escolar – Kendra no entendía porque estaba escrito de esa forma pero definitivamente le había costado mucho traducirlas.

-Tiene sentido dado que todas las víctimas son adolescentes – Reid se acercó a ella cambiando de posición las traducciones – parece ir en este orden, pero hay algo que no encaja.

Kendra volvió a leerlo – es posible que falte la primera parte, mira en cada una alaba una parte de la mujer, aquí la mirada, aquí los sentimientos supongo dado que estos adjetivos se usan para describir cosas abstractas, aquí probablemente su crecimiento o algo similar porque usa adverbios y circunstanciales de tiempo – explicaba mientras señalaba palabras en las distintas notas – pero en todas usa pronombres, si yo estuviera traduciendo esto diría que falta el sujeto a quien se alude, si hablamos de traducción literaria usualmente sería la presentación del protagonista.

-Está reviviendo el primer crimen, nos falta la primera víctima – sentenció Reid.

-Es por eso el parecido físico – Prentiss empezaba a unir las piezas – cada víctima ha sido hallada con una diferencia de 4 días, la última fue ayer, pero quien fue la primera?

-García busca los registros de adolescentes desaparecidas de quince o dieciséis años con las mismas características físicas de las víctimas, pero de cuatro días antes de nuestra primera víctima – Hotch no tardó en hacer la llamada por el intercomunicador que siempre tenían sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo, solo tenemos a Katja Röhrdanz, quince años, nacionalidad alemana, aún no ha sido encontrada, les estoy enviando la información – respondió rápidamente García.

-Crees que aún viva? – Morgan no tenía muchas esperanzas pero dado que no se había encontrado el cadáver, podían especular.

-Es poco probable, a menos que por ser la primera parte de las notas la haya guardado para el final – pensaba Reid – García hay registros de los primeros años de Katja? Con quien vivió? A qué escuelas asistió?... el ignoto tiene que ser alguien que la adore de manera obsesiva, probablemente un familiar muy cercano que fue apartado abruptamente de su lado y la haya seguido observando en secreto.

\- JJ comunícate con los familiares – apresuró Hotch.

-Veamos su padre es alemán y la madre estadounidense, nunca vivieron juntos, sin embargo mantienen un acuerdo cordial con un régimen de visitas estable – García seguía indagando.

-Hay algo que no encaja, todas las víctimas eran de distintas nacionalidades, y las notas fueron hechas en el idioma natal de cada una de ellas, si estaba sustituyendo a Katja, porque no hacerlas todas en alemán? – Rossi sentía que algo se les estaba escapando.

-Oh! Cuando Katja tenía tres años su madre se casó con James Smith, se mudaron de Leipzig a Tennessi y se interrumpió el régimen de visitas por dos años hasta que el padre de Katja se mudó también a Tennessee y… la escuela reportó varias discusiones acaloradas entre el padre de Katja y Smith, al parecer el último no quería perder el control de la niña, hace siete años la madre se divorció y pidió una orden de alejamiento contra Smith para ella y su hija, las visitas del padre se regularizaron – terminó García.

-García busca las propiedades a nombre de Smith – pidió Rossi.

-mm tiene varias, pero que curioso, pidió que su correo llegue a otra propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad que está a nombre Jill Smith, su primera esposa – García siempre estaba un paso adelante – les envié la ubicación.

-Andando! – ordenó Hotch a lo que todos enfundaron sus armas y se colocaron los chalecos antibalas para finalmente abandonar la habitación en dos minutos.

Kendra se había quedado sola con el intercomunicador – Penélope, fueron a capturar al asesino verdad? – no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo, era diferente ver esas escenas suceder en frente de uno que en las películas.

-Sí, es la parte que menos me gusta, pero no te preocupes linda, ellos saben cuidarse bastante bien.

-Ehm… sabes si los hieren muy a menudo? – Kendra no podía evitar sentir un vacío.

Penélope sabía por dónde iba esa pregunta y no iba a contarle de todas las veces que las cosas no habían salido del todo bien – pues… es mejor no pensar en eso, además no te ha contado mi niño genio que su puntería también es superdotada, hace un tiempo le acertó a la zona T de uno de estos desgraciados aun teniendo a Hotch en el medio, entre otras hazañas.

Ambas rieron, Kendra no podía evitar ver las cosas como una comedia cuando Penélope las contaba, a pesar de lo desagradable que le resultaba imaginar a su adorable genio disparándole a un hombre _"definitivamente debe haber sido un maldito asesino, pero aun así es difícil imaginar cuando se corta una vida… en que te estas metiendo Kendra, estas segura de lo que haces?..."_

El rescate y captura, como siempre, fueron complicados. El terreno era de difícil acceso, tuvieron que rodearlo, finalmente pudieron entrar a la casa que estaba prácticamente empapelada con fotos de Katja, aparecía en diferentes edades, incluso cuando era una bebé, luego de subir las escaleras encontraron a Jill armada y alegando que no entendían, que esa niña así como las demás habían sido arrancadas de sus raíces, Prentiss y Morgan lograron reducirla, permitiendo que Hotch, Rossi y Reid llegaron a la habitación en que Smith mantenía a Katja.

-Ustedes no tienen ni la mínima idea de lo que hice por ella, la cuidé, fui su padre! – Smith la había amarrado y vestido como a las otras víctimas.

-Se acabó Smith, suelta el arma – amenazaba Rossi.

-No! La alejaron de su país, quisieron quitarle su esencia, pero yo la volveré poesía – Smith estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-Las otras niñas también fueron alejadas de sus países? Es por eso que las mataste? - seguía indagando Rossi.

-Ellas ahora están más allá de todo eso - Smith apuntaba a la cien de Katja y se preparaba para disparar.

-Si le disparas, nosotros te dispararemos a ti y todo habrá terminado, realmente quieres eso? - Hotch intentaba disuadirlo.

-jajaja aún no se dan cuenta, era así como debía terminar, siempre fue así, ya no volverán a separarnos.

-Y si te damos una nueva vida al lado de Katja - Reid estaba arriesgando mucho, no había certeza de que Smith creyera esa mentira, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo único que le interesaba al hombre y había que intentarlo - podemos conseguirte la custodia legal de Katja, incluso luego podrías darle tu apellido si lo deseas, al fin de cuentas tú la criaste, tú eres su padre, y estoy seguro que ella está de acuerdo, verdad Katja - Reid hacía señas a la chica esperando que entienda su plan.

-Si si yo quiero quedarme contigo, el vestido es hermoso… papá- la niña no era tonta y estaba desesperada por salir de eso.

\- Mira - Reid dejó su arma en el suelo - lo ves? podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Smith parecía delirar al haber escuchado a Katja decirle "papá", su pulso temblaba, se distrajo mirando a la niña embelesado y fue el momento que Hotch aprovechó para reducirlo.

Todos volvieron a la estación de policía para recoger sus cosas y regresar a Quantico.

-Srta. Woolbure me gustaría hablar con usted al llegar a Quantico - precisó Hotch antes de ir camino al avión, ella solo asintió.

Reid se acercó a Kendra dudoso, no sabía que decir, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Morgan pero a la vez no quería dejar de verla ahora que ya se había cerrado el caso - fuiste de gran ayuda.

-Gracias, aunque solo traduje unas líneas a diferencia de ustedes que no tengo idea de como, pero supieron quien era el culpable - ambos rieron - todo salió bien allá - Kendra se debatía entre no querer saber cuán fea se había puesto la cuestión y la curiosidad por conocer los detalles del final.

-Sí, bastante bien, el terreno era difícil pero el sujeto fue relativamente predecible - sonreía Reid.

-No tuvieron que dispararle? - Kendra lucía dudosa.

-No fue necesario, Hotch lo redujo bastante rápido, de hecho Jill le dio más trabajo a Morgan y Prentiss - Reid no quería darle muchos detalles, en su lenguaje corporal podía notar su aprehensión.

-Me alegro que esten bien - sonrió Kendra - no permitas que nadie te lastime genio o te las verás conmigo - dijo antes de tomar sus cosas rápidamente y dirigirse al avión, no sabía qué terreno estaba pisando y eso la asustaba.

Reid solo sonrió y se sonrojó al ver a lo lejos a Morgan mirándolos con las cejas arqueadas y una media sonrisa.

Al llegar a Quantico Morgan detuvo a Reid - tienes su número telefónico verdad?

-Sí, eso creo, crees que me haya dado un número falso? - Reid no había podido quitarse eso de la cabeza.

-jajajaja no, no lo creo, ella está interesada en tí.

-Pero que podría gustarle? no se mucho de ella, solo que le gustan los idiomas, los libros de terror y el whisky.

-el whisky? jajajaja… bueno probablemente también el heavy metal - ambos rieron - en fin, sé tú mismo, parece que a ella eso le agrada, pero tienes que invitarla a salir o lo haré yo - le dijo riendo antes de ir a su escritorio, Reid solo frunció el ceño.

Kendra estaba frente al escritorio de Hotch, ambos permanecían de pie - Srta. Woolbure, consideraría asesorarnos por un tiempo en el desarrollo de nuestros casos?

Kendra estaba boquiabierta - me está ofreciendo trabajar asesorando al FBI? De qué forma podría asesorarlos, yo soy más una mediadora.

Hotch sonrió levemente - eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos, últimamente hemos tenido varios casos en los que hemos necesitado a un traductor, estuvimos valiéndonos de distintos traductores pero para ser sinceros ninguno es tan rápido, profesional ni maneja tantos idiomas como usted.

-Pues, no sé qué decir - Kendra ya había visto de la importancia y responsabilidad que tenía cada miembro de ese equipo y se sentía insegura - mire, yo no sé si esté preparada y detestaría fallarles, hay demasiado en juego en cada caso, no me malinterprete, sería un honor pero no lo sé…

-Yo creo que sí está preparada y se acopla bastante bien al equipo, pero no se preocupe, no tiene que responder en este momento, tiene esta noche para pensarlo, mañana tomaremos el siguiente caso, le agradecería que me comunique su decisión a primera hora, de cualquier modo ha sido un placer trabajar con usted - ambos se dieron la mano a pesar de aún no haber sellado ningún trato.

Al salir Kendra tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no quería tomar una decisión ahora, primero quería relajarse, vió a Reid ponerse de pie al verla así que decidió ir a curiosear qué estaba haciendo - trabajando hasta tarde genio?

-Al finalizar cada caso debemos entregar estos informes - explicó Reid señalando su escritorio.

-La parte aburrida - Kendra arrugó la nariz - lástima, pensé que me invitarías una pizza.

Reid vió su oportunidad - de hecho ya los había terminado - no sabía bien qué decir, o a donde invitarla.

Mientras dudaba Prentiss se acercó a ellos sin que Morgan pudiera evitarlo - hey! porque no vamos a tomar algo?

Reid no sabía si sentirse bien o mal, quería tener tiempo a solas con Kendra pero no sabía qué decirle sin pensar que lo estaba arruinando, así que de momento pensó que Morgan y Prentiss podrían ayudarlo - pensábamos ir por una pizza.

-Y luego podríamos ir a tomar algo si desean - agregó Kendra _"ellos parecen agradables, y puede que terminen siendo mis compañeros de trabajo de nuevo, quien sabe…"_.

-Eso me agrada, vienes Morgan? - le preguntó Prentiss cuando Morgan llegaba para intentar llevársela.

-Claro! - respondió fingiendo emoción, al ver que las chicas se adelantaron se acercó a Reid - no te preocupes en cuanto pueda distraer a Emily te haré una señal para que puedas desaparecer con la sexy Morticia - le dijo en voz baja.

-Y a dónde la llevo? - Reid lo miraba pidiendo ayuda.

\- A dónde fueron anoche? no me dirás que se quedaron toda la noche en el bar.

-No, fuimos a mi departamento.

Morgan se sorprendió nuevamente - y así fue que conociste su tatuaje casanova? - se burló.

-En realidad tiene varios tatuajes - recordó Reid - le gustan los corazones, tiene uno en… - nuevamente se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir - olvídalo.

-Y estas seguro que necesitas ayuda? - Morgan lo miraba incrédulo _"o estoy malinterpretando algo, o hay alguna explicación que aun desconozco, o aprende demasiado rápido, cosa que no debería extrañarme, finalmente es un genio jajaja…"._

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Titi25:** Muchas gracias definitivamente no soy mucho de drama aunque en algún momento habrá algo de eso, es parte de todo fic con algo de romance ;) Definitivamente oirás más de Kendra porque este fic no lo pensé como un Oneshot, tendrá varios capítulos espero no decepcionar con eso jajaja… luego de empezar a ver de nuevo Criminal Minds desde la primera temporada finalmente tomé inspiración para darle forma a esta idea que tenía hace mucho en mente, espero la sigas, un abrazo

 **Lenika08:** Me alegra mucho que te agrade :D espero lo sigas leyendo y poder escuchar tus sugerencias ;)

 **Ruth19912105:** Que bueno que te gusto! yo también soy super fan de los fic JJ/Reid pero se me antojó hacer algo diferente, espero no estar metiendo la pata jajaja ya sabes cualquier sugerencia, soy toda oídos


	3. Capítulo III

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)…

 **Capítulo III**

Afortunadamente para todos pudieron encontrar un bar en el que también servían pizza, el lugar era bastante agradable, más tranquilo que el otro, con las luces bajas y música de fondo, se notaba la diferencia en el público, el anterior estaba plagado de parejas o gente con intención de conseguir una, en este abundaban los grupos de amigos, ambos eran divertidos a su modo.

-Kendra, cuéntanos mas de ti, siempre te has dedicado a traducir? - a Prentiss le agradaba mucho esa chica, tal vez las razones eran obvias.

-Si, bueno desde que me gradué de la universidad intenté explorar todas las áreas en las que se pudiera ejercer mi profesión, ya sabes no me gusta hacer siempre lo mismo o estar en el mismo lugar?

-Te entiendo, es aburrido - ambas reían al notar cierto doble sentido.

-Quieres decir que también te aburres rápido de los chicos? - le dijo Morgan a modo de broma, habiendo notado lo que ella y Prentiss habían pensado hace un momento. Reid frunció el ceño.

-Depende… de las circunstancias o del chico por ejemplo - contestó Kendra sonriendo devolviéndole la broma.

-Gran respuesta! - Prentiss levantó la mano y ambas chicas chocaron sus palmas.

Kendra le dedicó una sonrisa a Reid al ver que seguía con expresión de molestia - de nuevo harán falta dos botellas de whisky para hacerte reír?

-Dos botellas! - respondieron Morgan y Prentiss al unísono.

-No fueron dos botellas - se quejó Reid, en realidad puede que hayan sido más pero no le agradaba por donde iba esa conversación y menos con Kendra presente.

-Ya que Reid no quiere contarnos, tu nos dirás cómo se conocieron en el bar? - preguntó Morgan.

-Vamos! nos mata la curiosidad - apuraba Prentiss.

Kendra volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa a Reid - pues… me salvó de un ebrio que estaba molestándome - decidió alterar un poco la historia, le divertía ver la expresión de asombro de Reid.

-Así somos los agentes del FBI - contestó Morgan orgulloso.

-Y cómo te defendió? - Prentiss estaba no lograba imaginar a Reid en esa situación.

-Con su arma - soltó sin más para luego dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Qué?! - Morgan y Prentiss volvieron a hablar al unísono, mejor dicho gritar.

Reid no puedo evitar escupir su cerveza - no! no, yo no le apunte a nadie, eso fue un accidente - dijo luego de limpiarse torpemente.

Kendra reía - es verdad el tipo vio tu arma por accidente… mientras peleaban - al ver que la broma del arma al parecer era delicada para los agentes, se le ocurrió algo en reemplazo.

-No lo puedo creer - Morgan sonreía sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, Prentiss no podía decir ni una palabra solo los miraba.

Reid se tomaba la frente con una mano - el tipo quiso jalarla del brazo entonces lo detuve, le dijimos que se vaya varias veces pero no entendió e intentó golpearme, solo evadí los golpes pero en el ínterin el vio mi arma.

-Porque traías tu arma? - ahora Prentiss creía la historia.

-Oh! yo tuve la culpa de eso, lo apuré para llegar al bar en cuanto cerramos el caso - confesó Morgan.

-Claro! entonces tu eres el amigo que lo abandonó por ir tras una rubia? - soltó Kendra, la chica no tenía filtro.

-Gracias por la propaganda Pretty boy - Morgan le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Tan clásico - reía Prentiss.

-Pretty boy? jajajaja acaso también eres modelo genio? - se burlaba Kendra _"para que negarlo, es atractivo, tranquilamente podría trabajar de modelo en sus ratos libres"._

Morgan y Prentiss no podían parar de reir.

-Siento que hoy más que otras veces soy el blanco de sus burlas - se quejaba Reid mirando al suelo.

\- Lo siento genio, no fue mi intención - dijo Kendra tomándole una de sus mejillas con dos dedos, no podía evitar hacerlo, cada vez que él hacía ese gesto le parecía ver a un niño grande.

Morgan y Prentiss ahora solo sonreían al ver la interacción de ambos, para ellos era nuevo el hecho de ver a Reid permitiendo que una chica se le acerque tanto y que le haga todo tipo de bromas incómodas respondiendo solo con sonrisas nerviosas y quejas infantiles, pero ya no se asombraban, más bien empezaban a acostumbrarse.

-Bueno chicos, debo irme, mañana tenemos un caso a primera hora y necesito dormir - aclaró Prentiss para luego ponerse de pie y despedirse con la mano en alto.

-Yo te acompaño Emily, no quiero ser el mal tercio - añadió Morgan con una sonrisa de lado - que la pasen bien, bueno tu Pretty boy no tan bien recuerda que mañana tenemos trabajo - se vengó antes de irse riendo.

Cuando ya estuvieron solos Reid quiso quitarse una duda - mm puedo preguntarte qué te dijo Hotch en su oficina? - por alguna razón eso lo intrigaba, trató de convencerse que lo más probable era que fuesen temas de trabajo pero su intuición le decía que debía preguntar.

Kendra sonrió ampliamente - por qué tanta curiosidad? … acaso estas celoso genio? - se puso de pie frente a él - o mejor dicho Pretty boy jajaja.

-Sigues burlándote de mí - contestó Reid con expresión cansada.

-No reniegues, eso envejece… y por si te interesa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tu jefe solo me dijo que le agradó mi trabajo - rodeó el cuello de Reid con sus brazos - el único agente que me interesa es el atractivo genio que tengo en frente - luego le dio un beso.

-Quieres quedarte aquí? - por alguna razón Reid sintió de pronto una oleada de confianza en sí mismo.

-jajaja no, pensé que nunca lo dirías… vas a manejar en estado de ebriedad? - se burló Kendra al ver que Reid tomaba las llaves de su camioneta.

-Solo bebí un tercio de esa cerveza, así que aún estoy por debajo del límite permitido legalmente, además que mis reflejos aún responden a una velocidad dentro de lo que se consideraría normal - le aclaró en su tono de siempre.

-ajá, lo que tu digas Dr. genio…

Esta vez fueron al departamento de Kendra a pedido suyo - si lo sé, aún tengo muchas cajas por desempacar - se anticipó en cuanto entraron.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo tampoco soy muy ordenado… donde vivías?

-En Los Ángeles, demasiado calor, no me agrada, has estado allá? - dijo Kendra a la vez que preparaba dos tazas de café.

-Claro! hace un tiempo tuvimos un caso por allá y... si es muy soleado - finalmente Reid se aclaró la garganta al decir lo último, si seguía hablando él iba a ser su propio enemigo.

Kendra puso las tazas sobre la mesa - azúcar?

-Si - en cuanto Reid tomó el pomo de azúcar empezó a verterla descontroladamente en su taza.

-Despacio o terminarás diabético - Kendra se interpuso entre el azúcar y él, sentándose sobre las piernas de Reid y mirándolo de frente - entonces genio, es necesaria esta formalidad, alguna novia o… esposa?

-Qué?! - _"por qué me pregunta eso, justo después de hablar acerca de Los Ángeles, alguien le habrá dicho algo sobre Lila.."_

Kendra entrecerró sus ojos tratando de ver a través del muchacho - eso! si sales con alguien, tienes novia o estas casado? - _"lo dudo, sus amigos ya lo habrían delatado o peor aún, su jefe, peeeeero ahora ya no puedo confiar en nadie"_.

Reid sonrió ante lo increíble que le parecía la pregunta, era la primera vez que se la hacían - no, no tengo novia, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con nadie y jamás he estado casado… - luego se le cruzó una idea que lo hizo fruncir el ceño - y tú?

-Nada cariño, estoy totalmente libre como siempre me ha gustado ser - finalmente sonrió triunfante.

-Sonríes mucho, sabes que las personas que suelen reír muy seguido es porque lo utilizan como un mecanismo de defensa para no mostrar sus verdaderas reacciones, como enojo o vergüenza, o de lo contrario como una evasiva para sí mismos porque se consideran incapaces de manejarlos - de nuevo utilizaba su tono de siempre.

-En serio genio? el plan para hoy es mi psicoanálisis? - esta vez el rostro de la chica lucía un poco molesto.

-Lo siento - Reid de nuevo bajo la mirada.

-Nop! esta vez eso no funcionará - lo retó inclinándose hacia atrás, por lo que se separó un poco de él, pero sin pararse _"no puede ser tan inocente, debe tener alguna técnica, veamos cual es…"_

Reid se quedó mirándola fijamente sin darse cuenta _"siempre lo arruino, que debería decirle? … no se me ocurre absolutamente nada, y se supone que soy un genio, debería poder perfilarla y encontrar algo que deba agradarle o al menos sacarla de su enojo pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en sus ojos…"_.

-En qué piensas genio?

\- En que tus ojos son hermosos - salió sin que Reid pudiera notarlo.

Kendra se quedó helada, no era que no hubiese escuchado eso antes, pero de Reid no se lo esperaba - ehm… gracias - ahora era ella quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa - pues tu también tienes unos lindos ojos color caramelo - jugaba con el cabello de chico intentando disipar su nerviosismo.

Reid se sentía otra persona, cada vez que Kendra jugaba con su cabello caía en un relax completo y el que ella se pusiera nerviosa lo hizo sentir más confiado, no podía explicar por qué, pero así era, la tomó del cuello despacio y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso largo y profundo y luego la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en la larga y negra cabellera de la muchacha. Después de un rato volvió a la realidad - mañana tenemos un caso a primera hora.

Kendra no entendía nada, hasta antes de eso para ella todo había sido netamente físico, como siempre, pero hacía unos momentos que había pasado? - claro… ehm yo también tengo algo que resolver - se puso de pie.

-Te quedarás en la ciudad? - Reid tenía miedo de preguntar pero debía hacerlo.

-Supongo, no lo sé… al menos aquí hace frío y es agradable - _"hablando de tomar decisiones…"_.

Reid sonrió levemente, no quería pensar en que eso se acabara tan rápido _"pero que puedes hacer para cambiarlo, nada… si ella no es quien da el primer paso, tú no eres capaz de hacer nada… mañana tendrás que pedirle a Morgan algún consejo más específico, ella es muy diferente a todo lo que he conocido antes, no es que haya tenido mucha experiencia con las mujeres, pero ella es muy diferente a todo lo que he imaginado antes, y a la vez es tan real…"_ \- ehm debes conseguir una alarma, ya sabes, participaste en un caso con el FBI debes tener más precauciones.

Kendra sonreía de lado - no claro que no, esa es mi excusa para traerte aquí todas las noches, acaso no vas a seguir protegiéndome agente Reid?

Él sonrió - qué bien! al menos ya no me dices genio.

-Mmm me aburro rápido ya sabes, por esta vez serás el agente Reid, mañana volverás a ser el Dr. genio - dijo Kendra apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-jajaja como quieras - Reid estaba demasiado feliz de haber escuchado el "mañana" que no le importó como fuese que ella lo llamase, al final de cuentas los apelativos que le daban las mujeres cercanas a él eran su debilidad, si JJ a quien él consideraba casi su hermana podía llamarlo Spence, entonces no tenía problema en que Kendra le pusiera algún otro apodo, aunque eso posiblemente le había quitado cierta credibilidad delante de sus compañeros de trabajo. Cruzó la puerta que Kendra había abierto pero volteó a verla antes de irse.

Kendra se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar a Reid, a pesar de usar tacos bastante altos él seguía siendo muy alto para ella - no te atrevas a ir a un bar genio - luego de dio un beso rápido.

-Y nuevamente soy el "genio" - sonrió - nos vemos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Kari. Toledo:** Gracias, y si lo tenía en cuenta pero no estoy muy segura aún, de hecho a mí también me agrada el acercamiento de Hotch y Prentiss así que probablemente algo de eso pondré ;) … todas las sugerencias que tengas por favor sigue dándomelas, me sirven mucho, yo aún soy aprendiz en esto jeje


	4. Capítulo IV

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

En este capítulo debo adelantar que habrán algunas escenas de cama, no es usual en mi ser muy descriptiva en ese aspecto pero a veces lo siento necesario para poder mostrar los distintos matices de los personajes y por qué no decirlo, darle un poco de emoción xD

Como siempre cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)…

 **Capítulo IV:**

Por la mañana todos estaban en sus escritorios o andando por los pasillos con una taza de café en mano, Reid llegaba tarde, cosa que pocas veces sucedía, deja su maletín sobre su escritorio con un poco de letargo.

-Hey! muchacho 10 minutos tarde - Morgan se le acercó y vio su rostro cansado - oh no! no me digas que algo salió mal anoche? … o más bien todo salió demasiado bien jajaja

-No lo sé, en realidad necesito tu consejo, literalmente tengo la mente en blanco - contestó Reid frotándose los ojos.

-La verdad, no sé cómo podría ayudarte, esa muchacha es algo impredecible jaja pero como te dije ayer parece bastante interesada… mm pero a tí, te veo confundido - miró en dirección a la puerta de la oficina de Hotch, aún permanecía cerrada - aún tenemos tiempo, que sucede?

Reid entrecerró los ojos - no sé como explicarlo, pero es la primera vez que esto se siente tan real.

Morgan intuyó algo - no has salido con nadie después de Maeve verdad?

Reid sintió una punzada - no… pero esto es diferente, quiero decir, yo nunca pude ver a Maeve hasta que… todo pasó, en cambio con Kendra todo fue muy físico desde el principio… si tuviera que hacer una comparación, con Kendra todo es más parecido a como fue con Lila pero tan intenso como con Maeve, siempre tuve claro que eran cosas diferentes y ahora eso me confunde…

-No muchacho, no las compares, regla básica no se compara a las mujeres, jamás hagas eso ni se los digas, aún menos a Kendra, esa mujer es capaz de meterte un balazo con tu propia arma.

-Sé que todas las personas son distintas pero la comparación es una de las bases del análisis - Reid de nuevo sentía un conflicto de entendimiento.

-jajajaja no puedes dejar de ser tú mismo, no te presiones Pretty boy, deja que todo fluya.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Hotch, y por ella salieron Hotch y Kendra - buenos días, disculpen por la demora, estabamos haciendo unas coordinaciones…

-Estábamos? - se apresuró JJ sonriendo, ella sabía de qué se trataba pero quería que fuera sorpresa para Reid.

-Si, en nuestro último caso contamos con la srta. Woolbure y fue de gran ayuda, por ello vamos a contar con su asesoría permanente, al menos por un tiempo, sé que han creado un buen ambiente de trabajo con ella, así que esto nos resultará bastante beneficioso.

Reid no podía ocultar la amplia sonrisa, era prácticamente un gesto involuntario.

-Los veo en 20 minutos en la sala de reuniones - terminó de anunciar Hotch para luego salir con una carpeta en mano.

-Si yo la recomendé, no tienes que agradecerme Spence - le dijo JJ riendo al darse cuenta que su amigo no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Cada vez que volvamos a vernos será así? - Reid se acercó a Kendra sonriendo ante el deja vú.

-jajajaja lo siento - Kendra solo sonreía de lado.

-Esta vez sí lo sabías, por qué no me lo dijiste? -Reid ya tenía bastantes interrogantes en la cabeza, le parecía que cuando se trataba de Kendra no podía entender y menos aún anticipar nada.

-Bueno, es que aún no lo decidía, recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que me había dicho Hotch en su oficina? pues me había ofrecido esto, pero aún no sabía si aceptar…

-Ehm, y eso era por el trabajo o por…

Kendra no lo dejó terminar - no voy a mentirte, yo siento que este trabajo requiere de mucha responsabilidad, ustedes salvan vidas y no sé si estaré a la altura de las circunstancias pero… también me pone algo inquieta trabajar contigo todos los días…

-Tú eres muy capaz en lo tuyo, ayer le salvaste la vida a Katja Röhrdanz, sin tí nunca habríamos entendido todo a tiempo… - Reid sintió una punzada - pero, eso quiere decir que prefieres que nos limitemos a tratarnos solo en el plano laboral?

Kendra sintió un vacío y luego volvió a sonreír - wow, eso dolió, aún no me acostumbro a que seas tan directo.

-No! yo solo pregunto que es lo que deseas, yo…

Nuevamente ella lo interrumpió - si ya lo sé, y en el aspecto personal nunca me ha gustado tomar decisiones rápidas, así que ya veremos si funciona o no - empezó a jugar con la corbata de Reid - aunque si tengo que decidir entre el empleo y tú, ehm tengo otras propuestas a parte de esta jajaja

Reid solo rió avergonzado pero feliz _"acaban de confirmarte que estas a la deriva Spencer, por qué estas feliz, no es que te diga que va a quedarse contigo, pero un momento… acaso quieres que se quede contigo, que es lo que quieres Spencer, acaso lo sabes?"_.

La reunión transcurrió como de costumbre, esta vez la víctima era italiana y parecía tener que ver con la mafia, Kendra fue con JJ a conversar con los familiares de las víctimas, esta vez ella trabajaría como intérprete.

-Trata de ser sutil con las palabras que utilices y por favor sé lo más transparente posible al traducirme lo que ellos te digan - le aconsejó JJ antes de entrar a la sala de interrogatorios.

La entrevista fue dura, era la primera vez que trataba con gente en tales circunstancias - cómo lidian con esto a diario? - decía Kendra con el rostro pálido e inexpresivo.

-Con el tiempo logras manejarlo, pero para ser la primera vez lo hiciste bastante bien, ellos no deben verte afligida y a la vez deben sentir tu empatía, y tú lo lograste - le frotaba ambos hombros para reconfortarla.

-Sí supongo que debo acostumbrarme… y tratar de moderar como me visto, cuando entramos creo que pensaron que yo era el asesino serial - ambas sonrieron, pero era cierto, tal vez la casaca de cuero, ropa negra y maquillaje oscuro no eran la mejor opción en este empleo.

Llegada la noche aún debían seguir trabajando en el caso. Esta vez Kendra ayudaba a Penélope a leer algunas páginas sobre las familias implicadas, todas italianas. Mientras tanto Prentiss entra a la oficina de Hotch y cierra la puerta - Aaron, sabes lo que está sucediendo verdad?

-tres chicas italianas muertas y antinarcóticos presionando por quitarnos el caso, claro - se frotaba las sienes.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Reid y Kendra Woolbure - se paró frente a su escritorio.

Hotch se recostó en su silla cruzando los brazos - qué pasa con ellos?

-No finjas inocencia, te conozco y por algo eres el jefe de una unidad de perfiladores - lo miró fijamente.

-Qué te preocupa Emily? - mantenía su tono ligero y su expresión seria.

-Sabes que las relaciones en el FBI están prohibidas - Emily tomó asiento frente a él.

-Ambos lo sabemos - hubo un silencio incómodo - pero Kendra Woolbure no es un agente.

-Sabías que ellos salían antes de ofrecerle quedarse? - a veces Emily no entendía las decisiones de Hotch.

-Lo supuse ayer mientras resolvían el caso, tomaban de la misma taza de café, ella usaba las cosas de Reid y a él no le molestaba su cercanía - explicó Hotch.

Emily sonrió - me tomó un mes llevar una conversación relativamente normal con él jajaja… entonces crees que no habrán problemas.

-Eso espero, él ya no es un niño Emily, es más joven que nosotros pero sabe como es el trabajo aquí, cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? tengo entendido que ella vino a Virginia expresamente para trabajar en el caso, así que…

-Fue una increíble casualidad, la noche anterior al caso Reid y Morgan salieron a un bar, Morgan pretendía enseñarle a Reid a conquistar chicas y aquí los tienes.

Hotch no pudo evitar reír - hay mucha confianza en tan poco tiempo.

-Lo que sugiere contacto sexual jajaja no se puede tener secretos en la BAU… crees que ya haya superado lo de Maeve?

-Eso… eso espero - la muerte de una mujer importante, ese era un tema bastante familiar para Hotch, pero no iba a hablar de eso con Emily, no con ella, se puso de pie para salir de su oficina - pero al parecer, aprendió a conquistar chicas.

-Es un genio, se supone que aprende rápido - dijo Emily saliendo de la oficina mientras Hotch sostenía la puerta.

-Qué significa esto? - Morgan señalaba una frase que se repetía en las conversaciones de facebook de una de las víctimas.

-Déjame ver - Kendra tomó la laptop, ambos estaban sentados juntos en un sillón - mmm parece que tu víctima tenía un empleo "caliente".

-Eh? quieres decir websites porno o prostitución? - Morgan se acercó para ver él también el monitor.

-Creo que prostitución, están hablando sobre encuentros…

-Revisa las otras dos cuentas de Facebook, por favor, busca esos mismos contactos - apresuró Morgan.

-Sí, tienen los mismos contactos y sí, también eran sus clientes - confirmó Kendra.

-Ese es el nexo que tienen todas - Morgan se puso de pie para ir a la sala de reuniones.

-Dame una hora y te traduzco todas las conversaciones - Kendra se puso de pie y laptop en mano salió en dirección a la oficina de Penélope.

-Perfecto! - Morgan se encontró con Reid a medio camino - tu chica es rápida!

-Cómo dices? - respondió Reid con fastidio, deteniendo el paso.

-Le basta una hora para traducir todo eso y… espera, en que estas pensando? - Morgan se paró frente a él y lo encaró al ver lo extraño de su reacción.

-De qué hablaban en el sillón? - increpó Reid sin pensarlo.

Morgan se tomó la frente con una mano - estábamos revisando las cuentas de facebook de las víctimas y descubrimos que eran prostitutas, tenían los mismos clientes, uno de esos puede ser nuestro ignoto, necesitamos las traducciones de sus conversaciones para poder analizarlas - suspiró cansado - mira muchacho, entiendo que estamos cansados y estresados, pero en serio vas a celarla conmigo?

Reid volvió a la realidad, no se había detenido a pensar en lo que hacía y ahora se sentía estúpido - yo… lo siento - se frotó el rostro con las manos - yo no lo pensé, no entiendo que me sucede, disculpa.

Morgan sonrió al ver la sinceridad del muchacho - tengo códigos, no tienes de qué preocuparte jajaja pero no se lo digas a ella o saldrá corriendo.

-Yo nunca había sentido este tipo de… molestia.

-Reid, se llaman celos y son normales hasta cierto punto.

-Qué punto? - Reid no entendía cómo funcionaba eso.

-Cuando celas a tu chica con tus amigos ya cruzaste ese punto jajaja - entraron riéndose a la sala de reuniones donde estaba JJ.

-Qué es tan divertido? - la rubia estaba abarrotada de papeles como siempre.

-Le explicaba a Reid cómo funcionan los celos, pero tal vez tú le puedas decir mejor como hacen que las chicas huyan - Morgan tomó asiento aun riendo.

JJ también empezó a reír - claro! Spence los celos asfixian a las personas en general, no solo a las chicas, pero nosotras valoramos mucho el que respeten nuestra independencia y no desconfíen de nosotras solo porque no contestamos el teléfono alguna vez.

-Auch! creo que toque una fibra sensible - se disculpó Morgan.

-Y creo que tú tuviste que ver en que el tema salga a colación - dijo JJ señalando a Morgan con el dedo índice.

-Tienes problemas con Will? - se preocupó Reid.

-Se enojó porque no le contesté la llamada por la tarde, ya se le pasará… a veces pienso que soy el hombre de la relación - sentenció JJ suspirando.

Ambos chicos rieron ante el comentario - todas las mujeres del FBI tienen carácter, lo necesitan para este trabajo… y Kendra no es diferente, a pesar de no ser agente - advirtió Morgan - no la presiones.

-Ya tienen alguna relación? - preguntó JJ.

-Ehm, no lo sé… - Reid ni siquiera podía darle nombre a lo que tenían.

-Si la tuvieran lo sabrías Spence jaja

-Es verdad, y te lo habría dejado muuuuy claro - se burló Morgan.

-Entonces, supongo que no tengo derecho a nada - Reid cruzó los brazos abatido.

-No Spence, por ahora no, pero no te apresures, recién se están conociendo.

-Eso es lo que le digo, que disfrute el momento - Morgan hizo que todos rieran de nuevo.

Más tarde analizaron las traducciones y con ayuda de la hermana de la víctima que en ese momento se encontraba en cautiverio lograron hallar al ignoto y salieron a su encuentro, esta vez y como era de esperarse en un caso que tenía relación con la mafia hubieron algunos disparos, Reid recibió uno lejano en el chaleco antibalas, no lo hirió pero logró arrojarlo un metro hacia atrás y dejarle una contusión, algo de dolor de costillas y una visita obligada pero rápida al hospital antes de llegar a las oficinas del FBI.

-Todo bien? - preguntó García al verlos llegar, luego notó que faltaba uno - donde esta mi Wonderboy?

-En el hospital, el desgraciado nos recibió a tiros… - se quejaba Prentiss mientras dejaba el chaleco y su arma en su escritorio, iba a seguir hablando pero un grito la interrumpió.

-Qué?! - fueron Kendra y García al unísono.

-Tranquilas señoritas, solo fue un golpe, traia el chaleco puesto, por eso estamos aquí, él insistió en que solo pasaría a que le dieran algún antiinflamatorio y vendría - las calmó Morgan sonriendo.

-No me asusten de esa forma, no jueguen con mis sentimientos así! - se quejaba Gracía dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro a Morgan.

JJ reía - calma Penélope, esta vez no fue nada grave - luego todos se dispersaron.

Media hora después llegó Reid, y Morgan no espero para darle las quejas de García - hey! te veo mejor, ahora puedes ir a consolar a García que quería matarme a manotazos por no traerte de vuelta, creo que esta vez yo seré el celoso.

-Ya te escuché Derek Morgan y no dudes de mi amor, es solo que debo asegurarme que este muchacho esté a salvo - al darse cuenta que Kendra venía dijo - y ya lo hice así que ahora creo que mejor voy por una botella de vino.

-Espera linda, te acompaño - ambos salieron dejándolos solos, ya era bastante tarde.

-Nos diste un buen susto - Kendra ya no tenía una sonrisa tan convencida, solo se sentó sobre el escritorio de Reid intentando ponerse cómoda para escuchar la historia.

-Solo fue un golpe, Hotch insistió que fuera al hospital para descartar alguna costilla rota, aunque yo ya lo había hecho - explicó Reid algo cansado.

-No que no eras doctor en medicina? - le increpó Kendra jalandolo hacia ella.

-Es una descarte sencillo en realidad, solo tienes que…

-No genio, por favor ahora no, esas no son las clases de anatomía que me agradan… pero si quieres en un rato te puedo poner algo de pomada - le guiñó un ojo.

Reid no pudo evitar sonreír - a ti también te dejaron informes por hacer?

-Si, pero los terminé hace rato, realmente eran engorrosos, ustedes tenían razón.

-Te acostumbrarás, entonces porque no te has ido a casa?

-Te estaba esperando genio, crees que podría ir a dormir sabiendo que te habían metido un tiro? - Kendra entrecerró los ojos molesta. Reid sonrió de nuevo, Kendra tuvo que soltar lo que tenía atravesado - puedes contarme por qué JJ nos dijo que "esta vez no fue grave"?

Reid hizo memoria - bueno es obvio, somos agentes de campo del FBI, prácticamente a diario nos vemos en línea de fuego, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Mmm cuantas veces te han herido? - Kendra tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Reid sonrió apenado - muchas veces, no soy de los mejores en el campo sinceramente, prefiero armar los perfiles, por eso cuando debo tratar de frente con el ignoto prefiero la negociación o manipulación.

-Ajá! así que eres bueno manipulando a las personas, mmm eso me pone en desventaja, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Ehm tengo hambre, puedo contestar eso mientras pedimos una pizza? - Reid la quería disuadir, se sentía avergonzado de tirar abajo su coraza recién formada de temerario agente del FBI.

-Yo también tengo hambre, vamos a tu departamento, hoy necesitarás a una enfermera, quieres que maneje?

-No te preocupes, llegué manejando aquí, puedo hacerlo, solo es un golpe - _"probablemente sea el instinto de perfilador el que me dice que no es confiable al volante, o también el hecho de haberla visto por la tarde buscando una moto al mencionar que necesitaba un medio de transporte"_.

Ya en su departamento, había aplazado el momento hasta esperar a que la pizza llegara pero cuando terminaron de comer Kendra ya no quería esperar más - sigo esperando la respuesta a mi pregunta genio.

-Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Qué tan mala puede ser la respuesta? no me asustes "Prettyboy" - hizo énfasis en el apodo para molestarlo.

Reid supuso que la chica no iba a cansarse así que se rindió - de acuerdo - suspiró - un disparo en la pierna y otro en el cuello, es todo.

-Espera, en el cuello?!

-Si, no me agradó… porque querías saberlo?

-Bueno, no voy a mentirte, he salido con varios chicos, pero nunca antes había tenido que preocuparme porque les metan un tiro, al menos no durante su horario de trabajo - definitivamente ese era el punto negativo que Kendra le encontraba al momento de considerar esa relación.

Reid frunció el ceño al escuchar "varios chicos" _"no puede ser que seas tan celoso Spencer, esto no tiene explicación psicológica, mejor empieza a calmarte o acabarás enfermo"_ , abandonó sus pensamientos cuando notó algo en lo que hoy también había estado pensando - entonces estamos saliendo?

-jajaja es una proposición?

-No! es decir, si! pero no ahora… es que yo… solo quiero entender que… mejor olvídalo por favor - intentaba no ser tan directo como para asustarla pero lo suficientemente claro para poder quitarse la duda, no lo estaba logrando.

Kendra se acercó a él mientras reía - no siempre es necesario entender genio, a veces solo basta con sentir - dijo quitándole la corbata y desabrochando su camisa deteniéndose a la mitad.

-Solo podrías contestarme algo? - Reid no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza, ella asintió - sales con alguien más o planeas hacerlo? - usó el tono más calmado que pudo.

Kendra se apartó un poco para mirarlo de frente _"es una pregunta bastante justa y a decir verdad yo también quiero saber eso"_ \- no, no salgo con nadie más y mientras pueda estar contigo no tengo necesidad de ver a nadie más, que hay de ti?

-No, solo salgo contigo y cuando esto deje de funcionar te lo diré, seré totalmente sincero con eso, no me gustan las mentiras, no las digo y me cuesta mucho perdonarlas - su tono fue serio pero tranquilo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente un momento apreciando la sinceridad uno del otro - bien, estoy de acuerdo, entonces quieres que te eche pomada? - Kendra terminó con el tema volviendo a su trabajo con la camisa de Reid.

-No creo que la necesite - luego la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso, era extraña la forma en que sentía más confianza en sí mismo en algunos momentos al lado de Kendra como para atreverse a hacer algún movimiento, pero otras veces simplemente no tenía idea ni de qué decirle. Fueron avanzando de a pocos hasta que llegaron a la cama, Reid se recostó y jaló suavemente para ella quedé sobre él, pero aparentemente no fue tan suave - auch!

Kendra se sostuvo sobre sus brazos para no lastimarlo - creo que hoy ya tuviste suficiente acción, no quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás - luego cambió rápidamente de posiciones, quedando él sobre ella y volviendo a besarla.

-Al parecer esa bala despertó tu lado salvaje - se burló Kendra sin anticipar lo que pasaría después, ella le terminó de abrir la camisa e intentó arañarlo pero Reid rápidamente le tomó ambos brazos sujetándolos contra la cama y dejándola totalmente inmovilizada - así que te gusta tener el control - le dijo entre besos - pues tendrás que ganártelo - terminó por morderlo.

Esta vez las cosas eran distintas, Reid no parecía ser el mismo, estaba bastante más rudo que de costumbre, no era que eso no le agradara a Kendra pero definitivamente no lo veía venir, ambos se disputaban el control, aunque en fuerza Reid fácilmente le ganaba, no le hacía daño pero si la controlaba bastante rápido, ella por el contrario le respondía con arañazos, mordidas y… algunos actos sorpresas de la chica que lograban sacar gruñidos roncos de Reid. Ya habían avanzado bastante, de hecho les falta poco para terminar, cuando entre frases a medias él volvió a inmovilizarle ambos brazos, ella intentaba besarlo pero la detuvo - eres mía.

Eso fue totalmente nuevo para Kendra, intentaba detenerse a pensar que había sido eso pero era imposible en ese momento, ella sin darse cuenta siguió su propio consejo y esta vez solo se limitó a sentir - soy tuya Spencer.

Luego todo terminó, o mejor dicho ambos terminaron, y hubo un largo silencio, para ambos de pronto el techo se había vuelto tan interesante como para mirarlo detenidamente. Kendra como siempre trató de evadir lo que consideraba difícil de manejar - pensé que eras malo para las peleas, pero te ví algunos buenos movimientos de lucha - luego encendió un cigarro.

En cualquier otro momento Reid habría hecho un escándalo por haber alguien fumando en su departamento y peor aún en su cama, pero ahora él también quería un cigarro, eran demasiadas cosas por entender y ningunas ganas de reflexionar sobre eso ahora - me das uno por favor.

-Claro, pero me siento un poco mal incitando el vicio - de todos modos le dio el cigarro y se le encendió - entonces?

El y una mujer semidesnuda fumando en su cama luego de haber tenido sexo algo salvaje, no era eso algo que Reid jamás ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado, así que se mantuvo firme en no pensar en eso - JJ y Morgan practican MMA, ellos me ayudan a entrenar, es bastante útil para manejar el estrés y también en el campo cuando hay algún enfrentamiento.

-Y también con la condición física, quien diría que debajo esa camisa fea había un cuerpo bien tonificado jajaja

Reid no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero era cierto había intentado mejorar su físico, sabía que difícilmente sería un hombre corpulento pero al menos quería dejar de ver sus costillas cada vez que se duchaba, instintivamente quiso devolverle el cumplido a la muchacha y en realidad tenía mucho que decir sobre su anatomía, pero lo sintió inapropiado, incluso para pensarse, así que intentó otra cosa - tu tienes un lindo... encaje - dijo señalando el sujetador que ella acababa de ponerse.

-Jajaja gracias… no puede ser que te sonrojes de ver mi sujetador luego de haber actuado como un león en celo jajaja - Kendra había querido evitar el tema pero no pudo contenerse luego de ver la actitud de Reid.

Reid repentinamente se atoró con el humo del cigarro, empezó a toser - yo… - no pudo decir más.

Kendra tiró a un lado el cigarro de Reid - tienes que conseguir un cenicero o tu piso se arruinará - luego se sentó sobre él evitando el ahora bien formado moretón en su torso - no dije que no me gustara - luego le dio un beso - pero puedo saber a qué se debió el cambio?

Reid no quería enfrentarse a eso, así que hizo lo único que nunca le fallaba, utilizar el análisis de conducta fingiendo que él no era sujeto a analizar - es posible que se deba al disparo, es la primera vez que recibo un impacto luego del balazo en el cuello, eso fue un incidente traumático que probablemente alteró mi percepción de la seguridad y quisiera compensarlo de alguna manera.

-Necesitabas sentir que tenías el control, en resumen - manejar todo tipo de lenguajes era algo normal para Kendra, incluso los más enredados, eso era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado al trabajar en traducciones, pero no sabía si eso le agradaba en su prospecto de pareja - entonces tendré que dispararte de vez en cuando jajaja… tienes o mejor dicho tenemos algún caso hoy? - preguntó la chica para luego ir a la cocina por un café.

Reid revisó su celular - no, Hotch dice que tenemos el día libre, pero mañana debemos estar a primera hora.

Kendra revisó su celular al volver a la habitación - si, también me envió ese mensaje... entonces oficialmente soy de su equipo?

-Si, desde ayer por la mañana, porque lo dudabas? - Reid intentaba encontrar una camiseta en sus cajones.

-No lo sé, es raro, intentaré acostumbrarme - respondió sonriendo - tienes frío? - Kendra se acercó a él, ella aún se encontraba en ropa interior.

-No en realidad, pero…

-Entonces no te la pongas, ven - le tendió una taza de café.

-Al menos necesito un pantalón - sacó uno deportivo, se lo puso rápidamente y le recibió la taza.

-Mm eso es injusto, tendríamos que estar en igualdad de condiciones - se quejó Kendra volviendo a la cama.

Reid no había notado que ella seguía en ropa interior, se sintió nuevamente nervioso pero trato de aclarar su mente _"no puedes actuar como un adolescente hormonal, ya vas a tener 30 años, pero además de ser una mujer hermosa es muy sexy"_ \- en realidad es justo ahora, dado que tu usas dos prendas y yo también.

-Me estas retando? porque podemos arreglarlo - lo retó Kendra llevando sus manos hacia su espalda simulando el desatarse el sujetador.

Reid no notó que una de sus manos le había temblado de forma involuntaria y derramó un poco de café - demonios!

-Que bueno que no tienes alfombra jajaja - le quitó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche - parece que nuevamente tengo un lindo gatito al cual violar - se burló mientras lo jalaba sobre ella.

-No soy un gatito! - por más condescendiente que fuese Reid su orgullo de hombre le impedía aceptar eso.

-Jajaja ah sí! entonces muéstrame a león otra vez.

Parecía que el plan era pasar el día libre juntos, y también parecía que no descansarían mucho, pero la menos se estaban conociendo bastante.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Kari. Toledo:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad me motivan bastante *.* … y si considero bastante unir a Hotch con Prentiss porque siento que es otro tipo de relación que aportaría mucho contraste, si tienes alguna sugerencia o algo que te gustaría leer sobre esa pareja (que de paso me sirva de inspiración para desarrollar esa relación en el fic jejeje) por favor házmelo saber, así puedo ver de qué forma los incluyo… espero te guste el capítulo ;)


	5. Capítulo V

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Nota: un traductor público juramentado o TPJ es un traductor licenciado que ha rendido un examen de suficiencia del idioma que traduce ante el estado, luego de aprobarlo sus traducciones o interpretaciones tienen valor legal en juicios o todo tipo procesos legales, el exámen es bastante pesado y complicado ya que consta de varias fases por lo que generalmente los traductores a pesar de ser licenciados en varios idiomas solo rinden el examen por uno, el que mejor manejan.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)…

 **Capítulo V:**

Al día siguiente Kendra debía acompañar a Hotch a unas reuniones con altos mandos del FBI y algunos informantes extranjeros, las reuniones eran aburridas y probablemente les tomarían el día completo.

Mientras tanto en Quantico los chicos avanzaban con informes o consultas que otras áreas requerían y casi nunca tenían tiempo de atender.

-Estos días de paz son tan extraños - decía Prentiss sentándose sobre su escritorio con una coca cola en una mano y unas carpetas en la otra.

-Son aburridos - renegaba Morgan mientras cerraba una carpeta de archivos y la dejaba a un costado - hey! muchacho vamos a entrenar un poco, estoy muriendo de aburrimiento.

-Si yo también estoy algo aburrido - contestó Reid ojeando más carpetas que JJ acaba de poner sobre su escritorio.

-Será porque Hotch se llevó a tú musa gótica jajaja - se burlaba Morgan, todos se rieron.

-Y van a demorar por lo que veo - confirmó JJ al revisar en su celular las actualizaciones que le enviaba Hotch ya que ella había coordinado esas reuniones - además, ustedes no se van a ningún lado sin terminar esto, todas las áreas quieren matarme por ignorarlos, así que ya que por ahora no tenemos algún caso, aprobado al menos, debemos atender a quienes necesiten nuestra asesoría.

-Quieres decir que hay casos pendientes? - Prentiss se despertó de repente.

-Siempre tenemos casos pendientes, pero aún ninguno en nuestra jurisdicción - aclaró JJ.

-Así que de momento no tenemos nada - Prentiss volvió a verse abatida.

-JJ al menos danos un par de horas para entrenar, vamos todos! - insistía Morgan.

-Yo paso chicos gracias - a Prentiss no le agradaba mucho el deporte.

-Tal vez mañana, hoy tenemos bastante que hacer - JJ dejó más carpetas sobre el escritorio de Morgan.

-Lo más seguro es que Hotch nos tenga un caso cuando regrese - suspiró Reid - supongo que será por la noche.

-Ohhh! - dijeron todos al una sola voz.

-Suspiraste Spence, que tierno - lo abrazó JJ.

-Suspiré porque hablé muy rápido, en realidad el suspiro es una inhalación involuntaria ocasionada por una presión repentina en el pecho superior o esternón, generalmente causado por falta de aire y no por alguna razón emotiva, si es a lo que se refieren - explicó frunciendo el ceño.

-Quisiera escuchar la explicación que le dará a Kendra si alguna vez le regala flores - Prentiss pensó en voz alta.

-Bueno, entonces vamos mañana a entrenar, invita a Kendra, será divertido - dijo Morgan sonriendo.

Reid lo pensó _"no sé si sea buena idea que Kendra vea lo malo que soy para MMA, pero si no acepto Morgan seguirá molestando con el tema de los celos"_ , permaneció un momento en silencio y al ver que todos seguían viéndolo expectantes, aceptó - de acuerdo, le enviaré un mensaje.

-Le diste la excusa perfecta para hablarle - bromeó JJ ante la amplia sonrisa de Morgan.

Hotch y Kendra habían hecho una pausa para almorzar, habían estado hablando sobre temas de trabajo, hasta que el celular de Kendra sonó, lo revisó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nombre de Reid en el remitente y luego leyó:

Reid: "Hola! espero que todo vaya bien, quieres venir con JJ, Morgan y yo a entrenar MMA mañana?".

Kendra: "Claro! no me perdería la oportunidad de ver al genio en acción... entonces mejor descansa bien por la noche, debes estar cansado aún ;)".

Reid: "Ya que no te veré hoy entonces te recojo mañana temprano, y no estoy cansado".

Kendra: "jajaja al chico de Las Vegas no le gusta perder, veremos si me puedes ganar mañana entonces, te espero a primera hora Pretty boy ;)".

Reid: "Creo que empiezo a preferir que me llames genio, nos vemos mañana".

Hotch también había recibido algunos mensajes de JJ sobre las reuniones - recibiste los documentos de JJ sobre el informante - luego levantó la vista y la vio sonreír - o tal vez no.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo lo veo - se disculpó Kendra y abrió rápidamente los correos de JJ - yo me distraje con otro mensaje, disculpa.

-Reid?

-Cómo?! - Kendra no quería entender la pregunta de su jefe.

Hotch no había apartado la mirada de su tablet, pero al escuchar el nerviosismo de la chica sonrió y levantó la vista - si los mensajes que recibiste eran de Reid? - ella no había podido responder a esa pregunta solo tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos intentando decir algo, por lo que Hotch siguió - no se asuste, solo era una pregunta… srta. Woolbure…

-Kendra por favor - ella empezó a relajarse - si vamos a trabajar juntos es más cómodo así, si no le molesta…

-No claro, entonces Kendra sabes que las relaciones personales entre agentes del FBI están prohibidas, sin embargo tú no eres agente, trabajas con nosotros como asesora, así que no veo problema en algún acercamiento entre ustedes.

-Es bueno escuchar eso - sonrió Kendra _"esto es muy extraño, parece como si quisiera darme su bendición o algo así, sé que ellos se conocen hace mucho tiempo pero aún así es muy raro hablar de esto con mi jefe, al menos es bueno saber que no debo preocuparme por alguna sanción, sinceramente me molestaría más que mi geniecito recibiera una sanción a que me la dieran a mí"_ \- tengo una pregunta, ustedes pasan mucho tiempo en la oficina o viajando, como manejan su vida personal?

Hotch sonrió - esa duda, luego de tantos años muy pocos han logrado resolver, creo que la más adecuada para hablar de ello es JJ, pensándolo bien es la única de nosotros que aún tiene vida personal jajaja

Kendra reía sin dar crédito a lo que oía _"en qué me metí"_ \- ella es increíble en lo que hace, estoy aprendiendo mucho de ella, además tiene una linda familia.

-Si, Reid es el padrino de Henry, el hijo mayor de JJ, son muy buenos amigos.

Kendra no sabía eso, en realidad habían muchas cosas que no sabían uno del otro - sabía que lo eran, pero ese es otro nivel de confianza, entonces debo ganarme su aprobación - bromeó Kendra, Hotch era muy serio pero bastante amable cuando lograba relajarse un poco.

Hotch sonrió - le caes bien no te preocupes… y Reid es una persona única en el mundo jaja si logras entender lo que dice aprenderás mucho de él.

-Jajaja ahora agradezco haber aprendido traducción científica.

Ambos rieron pero Hotch aún tenía una duda - hay algo que no llegué a preguntarte en tu entrevista de trabajo - Kendra asintió - tienes 27 años, por qué querías trabajar para el estado?

-Pues, es una de las pocas áreas en las que aún no había trabajado, desde que salí de la universidad he traducido e interpretado para estudios de abogados, mineras, hospitales, investigaciones científicas, periódicos, incluso para la farándula jaja - Kendra se asombraba al recordar lo inquieta que podía ser algunas veces - luego de salir de mi último empleo decidí tomar el examen de traductor público juramentado.

-Por qué no lo habías hecho antes, creo usualmente los toman al salir de la universidad - preguntó Hotch.

-En ese momento no me atraía este tipo de trabajo, quería viajar y conocer otras cosas, además recién había acabado con todo lo que tenía que ver con exámenes y presiones, y para ser traductor público juramentado había que tomar un examen por cada idioma, eso no sonaba divertido en esa época.

-Así que recién tomaste los exámenes este año? - Hotch estaba asombrado al recordar repentinamente el currículum de la muchacha que había leído días atrás, y volvió a preguntar antes de escuchar la respuesta anterior - tu tomaste los exámenes por todos los idiomas que sabes? por los 6 idiomas?

-Sí, bueno por inglés, francés, alemán, ruso, italiano y portugués, ya que por latín no se puede tomar el exámen y tanto mi japonés como mi chino no son tan fluidos.

-Brillante! - _"al parecer se juntaron dos genios"_ Hotch estaba asombrado - qué pensaste cuando te dijeron que el trabajo era con el FBI?

-Para ser honesta, pensé que estaba soñando, este empleo es difícil pero sumamente interesante, es un reto diario.

-Lo es, pero tómalo con calma, porque también puede ser agotador mentalmente - Hotch ahora se sentía aún más seguro de la contratación que había hecho - creo que ya es hora de la siguiente reunión, vamos.

Muy temprano por la mañana había una camioneta negra ya conocida en la puerta del edificio de Kendra, ella subió al asiento del copiloto y le dio un beso a Reid - que puntual!

-Dijiste que pase por tí a las 6 y 30 - comprobó Reid la hora en su reloj.

-Si, pero son exactamente 6 y 30 jajaja - miraba a Reid quien fruncía el ceño sin entender - como sea, tenemos algún caso hoy?

-No oficialmente, pero JJ quiere que estemos a las 10 en la sala de reuniones, seguramente aún están haciendo las coordinaciones para que nos asignen alguno - Reid puso la camioneta en marcha.

-Están listos? - los recibió Morgan en el gimnasio de las oficinas del FBI, se podía ver al fondo a JJ golpeando un saco de pelea.

-Claro! aunque creo que estoy algo fuera de forma - confesó Kendra.

-Mmm eso se tiene que arreglar - dijo Morgan para luego ponerle una rutina de entrenamiento Kendra.

-Hablaban en serio cuando dijeron entrenar - se quejana Kendra mientras le quitaba una botella de agua que tenía Reid en las manos - me duele todo el cuerpo.

-Oh no muñeca, esto aún no termina, si ni siquiera has peleado todavía, Reid ayúdala a estirar - cuando entrenaba Morgan podía ser un militar.

-No seas duro es su primer día - se acercó JJ.

-Vamos mírala, no es su primer día, la experiencia me dice que ese cuerpo ya había recibido entrenamiento antes - Morgan se refería a lo bien formado que estaba el cuerpo de la chica, deportivamente hablando.

Reid no pudo evitar torcer un poco el gesto, pero recordó la conversación acerca de los celos y trató de distraerse ayudando a Kendra a estirar.

-Si pero hace meses que no entreno - seguía quejándose - ay no! calambre en la pierna! - gritó mientras se tiraba al suelo.

Morgan se reía - es normal.

-Tienes que frotar el muslo o el dolor no se irá en días - le recordó JJ.

Morgan dio unos pasos hasta la chica hasta que recordó algo - ehm sabes qué muchacho, mejor hazlo tú - le dijo a Reid.

Kendra miró extrañada y JJ mientras reía dijo - conocemos a Derek Mujeriego Morgan y a Spencer Poca-Paciencia Reid así que mejor preservemos su amistad jajaja Spence debes frotar donde sientas una especie de pelota.

Y así lo hicieron hasta que la chica se sintió mejor - entonces creo que hasta aquí llegó mi entrenamiento, ahora solo quiero un cigarro.

-Yo también - confesó Reid.

-Debes dejar de fumar, eso no hace bien al entrenamiento y además mata - aclaró Morgan.

-Y tú desde cuando fumas?! - preguntó JJ a Reid muy extrañada.

-Ehm creo que es mi culpa - Kendra hizo un gesto de desaprobación para sí misma.

-Bueno supongo que era verdad lo que mucha gente dice acerca de que funciona como un eficiente efecto placebo sobre el estrés - Reid trataba de darle una explicación aunque él tampoco sabía por qué fumaba repentinamente.

-Ya habías estado muy callado Pretty boy - se burló Morgan - vamos! hagamos una escaramuza antes de irnos.

-Quien contra quien? - JJ empezó a apartar las pesas y otros instrumentos que habían dejado sobre el piso blando.

-Creo que debe ser Kendra como parte de su bienvenida, crees que el área de comunicaciones pueda contra los agentes?

-Jaja es injusto! ustedes entrenan a diario - se quejaba Kendra sin levantarse del suelo.

-Tienes miedo? - insistía Morgan.

-Qué obtengo si gano? - Kendra se puso de pie, no iba a huir a un reto, por más difícil que pareciera.

-Así que te gustan las apuestas, con razón te entiendes con Reid jaja pues que tal una visita al campo de tiro? si te gustan las armas claro - ofreció Morgan.

-En serio vas a pelear con ella? - Reid sabía que Morgan era un buen entrenador pero aún así tenía dudas sobre esa pelea.

-Acepto! - gritó Kendra antes de escuchar nada más, el campo de tiro era un ofrecimiento tentador.

Morgan sonrió ampliamente - excelente! - volteó a mirar a Reid - y no, yo no pelearé con ella, lo harás tú - dijo empujándolo al piso blando donde ya esperaba Kendra.

-No! no voy a pelear con ella! es muy pequeña, le haré daño - se quejaba Reid.

-Entonces ganaré por walk over? eso no habla bien de los agentes del FBI - incitaba Kendra.

-Vamos Spence, es como cuando entrenas conmigo, siempre tienes cuidado, es solo un juego - lo calmaba JJ.

-De acuerdo - volteó a mirar a Kendra quien le respondió guiñandole un ojo.

-No se te ocurra dejarla ganar muchacho, no es el momento de ser galán, tienes el orgullo de los agentes en tus manos - bromeó Morgan.

Y empezó la pelea, al inicio solo intentaban acercarse el uno al otro tratándose de tomar por sorpresa, pero no estaba funcionando.

-Vamos Pretty boy, me tienes miedo? - desafió Kendra.

-Vamos Reid, solo necesitas dos movimientos - se quejaba Morgan.

Kendra intentó golpear a Reid algunas veces pero la esquivó rápidamente, él tenía miedo de acercarse a ella, recordaba lo que sucedió hace unos días cuando tuvo el impulso de controlarla y no quería que nada parecido suceda en frente de sus amigos - no quiero hacerte daño.

-Entonces yo te haré daño a tí - Kendra se acercó rápidamente a Reid por la espalda, pero él ya lo había notado, dio vuelta y la sujetó de un brazo, sin embargo ella no se iría sin dar pelea y utilizó todo su peso para tratar de desestabilizarlo, el resultado fue que Kendra cayó trayendo consigo a Reid, ella se quejó pero intentó hacerle una llave.

Reid al escuchar el quejido de Kendra pensó que ya era suficiente, lo desesperaron un poco los repetidos intentos de ella por golpearlo, entonces en un solo moviendo rápido se ubicó sobre ella y la tomó de ambos brazos sujetándolos contra el suelo - basta! - a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo se había repetido la imagen de hace unos días.

JJ y Morgan se asombraron al ver esa reacción de Reid, pero luego el asombro creció. Kendra se levantó un poco y rozó los labios de Reid, él en un movimiento involuntario se acercó y le dio un beso, ella lo cortó - nunca bajes la guardia - lo abrazó con las piernas y con fuerza y rapidez le dio la vuelta, por fin logró hacerle una llave, lo sujetaba por el cuello con uno de sus brazos en posición de escuadra - gané!

-Es en serio muchacho?! - reprendió Morgan mientras él y JJ se acercaban a ellos, JJ no podía hablar por la risa - y eso fue trampa niña.

-Gané y nadie puede negarlo - se pusieron de pie.

Reid estaba totalmente avergonzado, tomó su maletín para ir a ducharse sin decir una palabra, cuando Morgan y JJ se habían adelantado Kendra lo detuvo - lo siento! no quería avergonzarte.

-Se supone que era fácil ganarte, pero en serio me hiciste trampa - Reid no podía enojarse con ella y menos por algo tan simple, aunque sabía que esto era suficiente para ser el blanco de las burlas del equipo al menos por una semana.

-Bueno no quise herir tu orgullo, te compensaré por esto - Kendra se acercó a besarlo y luego le dijo al oído - pero no aquí.

-Cuando resolvamos el caso - dijo Reid luego de comprobar su celular.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Capítulo VI

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Nota: estoy asumiendo que el idioma que hablan es el español así que se tomará el inglés como lengua extranjera, esto lo hago para evitar confusiones ya que el fic está escrito en español. Sé que la serie es originalmente en inglés pero este cambio lo realicé para facilitar la redacción.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)…

 **Capítulo VI:**

Luego de la presentación del caso todos estaban trabajando en ello, cada uno en una tarea distinta pero en el mismo lugar, la sala de reuniones, hacía rato de Hotch y Rossi habían salido a hacer unas llamadas, cuando regresaron repentinamente.

-Al parecer nos enfrentamos a un imitador - sentenció Rossi - y no de uno cualquiera, este hombre recibe ayuda directa de su ídolo.

-Hace dos años encarcelamos a Russell Phillips - Hotch encendió el proyector y aparecieron la foto y datos del hombre - secuestra, ultraja y envenena a sus víctimas, 15 en total, la primera fue su esposa Catherine, se declaró culpable y nunca reveló su método de envenenamiento.

-Costó trabajo pero aceptó hablar con nosotros, dudamos que nos diga algo por voluntad propia pero ha estado en aislamiento la última semana así que creo que podrías leer su lenguaje corporal Reid - explicó Rossi, Reid asintió.

-Sin embargo, se niega a hablar en español y pidió expresamente un intérprete, Kendra vendrás con nosotros - Hotch volteó a ver a JJ - prepárala para tratar con él.

-Pero no es necesario, nosotros hablamos inglés - apeló Reid, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de tener a Kendra frente a un asesino serial.

-Lo sé, pero no quiere hablar directamente con nosotros, tal vez sea una estrategia para ocultar información, de cualquier modo es la única pista que tenemos por el momento - Rossi aún no notaba la verdadera preocupación de Reid.

Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Kendra y JJ, se dirigieron a la prisión de máxima seguridad. Al llegar dispusieron un cuarto de interrogatorio con una ventana espejo que daba a una habitación contigua, la cual brindaba una vista y audio claros de todo lo que sucedería en el interrogatorio sin revelar a los espectadores.

-Entraré con Reid y Kendra, ustedes dos traten de corroborar toda la información que diga - delegó Hotch - Kendra ten a la vista en todo momento tu credencial, si te lo pregunta aclarale que no eres agente.

-De acuerdo - Kendra se moría de miedo pero no lo iba a dejar notar, este era uno de esos momentos en los que debía probar que podía con el empleo por más duro que se ponga.

Reid estaba nervioso, quería que esto termine rápido, no le gustaba la idea de tener a Kendra frente a un asesino serial _"esto no va a ir bien, dudo que Hotch no recuerde que Kendra es exáctamente del perfil físico que acechaba Phillips, lo está haciendo adrede y no lo puedo culpar por eso, así trabajamos nosotros, es más nosotros nos ofrecemos para estos casos, pero es diferente esta vez, ella no es agente, no está preparada y está asustada, no quiere mirarme, estoy seguro que está muy asustada"_.

Finalmente trajeron al prisionero y entraron a la sala de interrogatorios, Hotch y Kendra tomaron asiento frente a él, Reid permaneció unos pasos detrás de ellos observando.

-Sr. Phillips, sabemos que tiene un imitador, sabemos que usted lo guía, necesitamos su ayuda o de lo contrario recibirá la pena de muerte - explicó Hotch.

-Mr. Phillips, we know you have an imitator, we know you teach him, so you're going to help us or you'll get the capital punishment - tradujo Kendra, se armó de todo el valor del que fue capaz para emitir un tono de voz inexpresivo, miraba hacia un costado del rostro del asesino evitando su mirada.

-Oh my god! - sonrió Phillips - you brought me a beautiful present.

Kendra endureció el gesto al ver los ojos del hombre, al escuchar lo que dijo no lo pudo seguir evitando, dudo un poco y luego empezó a traducir - me trajeron un hermoso regalo.

-Como envenenaste a esas muchachas? - Hotch lo ignoró.

-How did you poison those girls? - Kendra volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Oh god! you have a really cute hair - Phillips ampliaba la sonrisa - you look just like Catherine - Hotch y Reid le plantaron la mirada, este lo noto y continuó - or better hahaha

Kendra respiró profundo - luces igual que Catherine… o mejor.

-Es todo Hotch no nos dirá nada - Reid se acercó y fue tajante, estaba molesto por la actitud del hombre pero también había leído sus movimientos y los estaba ignorando, no parecía tener intención de decir nada - get the interpreter out of here, I'll talk to him - (saca a la intérprete de aquí, yo hablaré con él).

-No! I won't talk to anyone besides her - gritó Phillips golpeando la mesa.

-No hablaré con nadie además de ell.. - Kendra no pudo terminar de traducir aunque le faltó poco.

-Ya lo entendí, solo sal de aquí por favor - le cortó Reid a Kendra bastante frustrado y cortante.

-Si quieres seguir hablando con ella, deja de hacernos perder el tiempo - Hotch lo miró fijamente.

-If you want to keep talking to her.. - Kendra fue cortada nuevamente.

-I know sweetie, but come on tell me, what's your name? - Phillips la miró hipnotizado - you have a really cute eyes.

-Lo se "cariño" - hizo un leve gesto de asco al decirlo - pero vamos dime, cómo te llamas?... tienes unos ojos muy lindos - Kendra entendió que a pesar que todos los presentes entendieran lo que Phillips decía y viceversa, seguir traduciendo era vital para mantener su fantasía y hacer que hable.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Reid se acercó y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa mirando directamente a Phillips - acabemos con esto, tú nos entiendes y nosotros te entendemos, que quieres a cambio de decirnos como las envenenaste?

Phillips volteó a verlo divertido - her - todos entendieron el mensaje sobre todo Reid.

-No, ni en tus sueños, ahora sé realista y escoge algo - Reid sonaba algo histérico.

Phillips soltó una fuerte carcajada y volvió a mirar a Kendra. Hotch vio el rostro de Reid y entendió que su agente había perdido la paciencia, se puso de pie y jaló a Reid - afuera! - lo llevó a la sala de al lado intercambiando lugares con Rossi y se quedó a acompañar a Kendra, luego dijo severo - cálmate! si no puedes manejar esto no sirves para el trabajo.

Esa frase asustó a Reid, era una clara amenaza de despido, pero él seguía sintiendo que él plan de Hotch era arriesgado - Hotch si no atrapamos al imitador, Phillips hará que encuentre a Kendra, sabías es muy parecida a Catherine, se ensañará con ella.

-Y si actúas como un loco frente a él le darás un motivo para no decirnos nada y por ende no atrapar al imitador, yo manejo esto.

-Ella no es un agente Hotch y la estas poniendo en riesgo - advirtió Reid.

-JJ si ya no puede perfilar al menos que se mantenga controlado - fue la última orden que les dio antes de volver a la sala de interrogatorios.

El mensaje entre líneas para JJ era mantener cuerdo a Reid - Spence cálmate, yo le indiqué a Kendra exactamente cómo debía actuar, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría y ella está prevenida y siguiendo órdenes directas, ella sabía que es igual a la esposa de Phillips y aceptó hacer esto, déjala demostrar que puede hacerlo… vamos concéntrate que tenemos que perfilarlo.

-Sr. Phillips, se da cuenta que si no nos da ninguna información no hay motivo para que siga hablando con la intérprete? - Hotch volvió a tomar asiento junto a Kendra, esta vez Rossi estaba detrás de ellos.

-Mr. Phillips, do you realize that if you don't give us some information, there is no reason for you keep talking to the interpreter? - Kendra estaba asombrada por la actitud de Reid y se sentía culpable, sabía que si esto no funcionaba culparían a Reid _"él solo intentaba protegerme, maldita sea, tengo que hacer funcionar esto o él va a pagar las consecuencias, yo parecía una niñita asustada y él lo notó, cómo no iba a hacerlo, él es un perfilador, eres una estúpida, empieza a actuar como una adulta"_.

-The interpreter?! bullshit! she's my gift and I want to know her name, now! - (la intérprete?! tonterías! ella es mi regalo y quiero saber su nombre, ahora!).

-La intérprete? tonterías, ella es…

Hotch cortó a Kendra - te lo advertí Phillips, vámonos - Hotch y Kendra se pusieron de pie.

-No! ustedes tratan de engañarme, ella es un agente, están jugando conmigo! - por primera vez Phillips habló en español.

-JJ el odia a los agentes femeninos, fue capturado por dos agentes femeninos.

-Sí, y eran rubias, por eso no estoy ahí - recordaba JJ.

-Si piensa que lo engañamos mandará al imitador a matar más rápido y… se querrá vengar de Kendra - Reid volvía a perfilar, sentía que esta vez tenía la seguridad de Kendra en sus manos y debía trabajar de forma eficiente.

-No lo soy - por primera vez Kendra se dirigió a Phillips con voz propia - soy el intérprete que usted solicitó, soy un civil.

-No hables con él - ordenó Hotch.

-Está bien Hotch, por lo visto solo quiere hablar conmigo, no pasará nada porque hablemos - Kendra volvió a sentarse.

-Hotch? cuánta confianza con el agente Hotchner, en serio pretendes que te crea que no eres un agente - Phillips se sentía decepcionado.

-Trabajo asesorando al FBI, en serio pensaba que le traerían a un intérprete cualquiera? - Kendra parecía ya no tener miedo.

-Jajaja así que tienes agallas, a pesar de que se fue tu guardaespaldas, si me dices tu nombre les diré lo que quieren, aunque no creo que eso les ayude mucho jajaja - se burlaba Phillips.

-Sharon - Kendra pensó rápido, JJ le había dejado muy claro que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia debían mencionarse ni su nombre ni su apellido por seguridad.

-Cómo las envenenaste? - apresuró Hotch.

-Sharon, linda, te daré un consejo, estos agentes juegan con tu mente, dicen lo necesario para lograr que tu hagas lo que ellos quieren.

-Por eso no quieres hablar con ellos? - Kendra le seguía la corriente.

-jaja… por eso creo que puedes conseguir un novio mejor que ese agente rabioso.

-No tengo novio - soltó Kendra, recordando que debía darle por su lado.

-Estás segura de lo que dices preciosa? él se puede enojar contigo jajaja debe estarnos viendo justo ahora - señaló la ventana espejo.

-Estoy segura, además él no está aquí, para qué seguir hablando de él?

-Jajaja todas las mujeres son iguales, por eso sé que siempre prefieren a los chicos malos.

-Se me agota la paciencia Phillips - advertía Hotch.

-Oh! no arruines el momento… está bien, se lo diré, pero al oído jajaja

-No, no te dejaré acercarte a un civil Phillips - Hotch fue tajante.

-Está bien Hotch, estamos en una prisión de máxima seguridad, no me hará nada - Kendra se sentía asqueada pero estaba cerca de lograrlo.

-Está loca?! no voy a permitir eso - Reid quiso acercarse a la puerta pero JJ se lo impidió.

-Spence, no te distraigas y obsérvalo, parece que va a confesar, tú qué opinas?

-Sí, está rendido y cansado, sus movimientos vuelven a ser relajados y ya no mueve las piernas, dirá la verdad pero…

-Entonces solo espera y valida su confesión si es que la hace - insistía JJ.

Kendra tomó valor y se acercó a Phillips, este se puso de pie y le tomó el cabello, lo acarició y se acercó a su oído - sabes que eres una hermosa criatura, te apreciaría, te cuidaría y te regalaría hortensias a diferencia que tu noviecito - luego se movió un poco y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Acto seguido el resguardo de la prisión que estaba a su lado y Hotch empujaron a Phillips y lo estrellaron hacía la pared - esto te costará un mes en aislamiento Phillips - le advirtió el resguardo mientras se lo llevaba.

-Maldito desgraciado! ni siquiera pude escuchar lo que dijo - se quejaba Reid, en ese momento entraron Hotch, Rossi y Kendra - qué te dijo? - Reid se acercó a Kendra y le habló con una voz suave más que amigable.

-No lo entendí, ehm… que yo era una preciosa criatura, que él me cuidaría y apreciaría y que diferencia de mi noviecito él me regalaría hortensias - Kendra trataba de recordar cada palabra.

-Ella nunca mencionó que le gustara algún tipo de flor en particular - Rossi pensaba en voz alta.

-Esa es tu flor favorita? - preguntó Hotch temiendo que pudiera haberla estudiado de antemano.

-No, mis favoritas son las rosas negras.

-Entonces no tenemos nada - decía Rossi abatido.

-No! al contrario, le dio la respuesta que le pedimos, las hortensias! la combustión de sus hojas y tallos libera cianuro de hidrógeno, ese fue el componente letal del gas ciclón, que fue utilizado por los nazis para exterminar a los judíos - explicó Reid.

-Pediré que hagan análisis por cianuro a las víctimas, excelente trabajo Kendra! - dijo Hotch para luego regresar todos a las oficinas.

Al llegar, Reid y Kendra se quedaron un momento en el estacionamiento - genio no quiero que te sancionen por mi culpa - ella lucía sincera y abatida.

-No fue tu culpa, y aun no sé si estoy sancionado - Reid sonrió nervioso - mira, aun no te das cuenta de los peligros que se corren en este ambiente, tú no eres un agente, estás indefensa, Hotch no debió arriesgarte así.

-Hotch me preguntó si quería hacerlo, y tenemos que ser sinceros, si no puedo soportar este tipo de cosas no voy a durar mucho en este empleo.

-Tu trabajo es traducir, no negociar, eso requiere preparación, no debemos usarte como carnada - Reid estaba molesto aun.

-No estaba sola, estaba con Hotch, y contigo si no fuese porque te alteraste… y en serio te agradezco que hayas querido protegerme, no tienes idea cuanto te lo agradezco, nadie había hecho nunca nada parecido por mi… es verdad, yo tenía miedo, pero más miedo me da que te puedan sancionar o despedir - Kendra tenía los ojos aguados.

Reid la abrazó y ella empezó a llorar - calma, ya pasó - le acariciaba el cabello.

-Maldita sea! no se porque estoy llorando, ya no tengo miedo, ya pasó todo, resultó bien, pero lloro como una estúpida - se quejaba Kendra.

-Es el shock, luego de llorar te sentirás extremadamente feliz y eufórica, es un proceso que… - Reid no pudo terminar de explicarle, Kendra lo cortó con un beso.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Es parte del proceso - contestó Reid sonriendo - ya te sientes más aliviada?

-Sí, mucho mejor en realidad, pero sigo preocupada por la forma en que Hotch te sacó de ahí, debe estar molesto.

" _Y eso que no sabe que Hotch amenazó con despedirme, no creo que lo haga esta vez, pero no puede volver a pasarme"_ \- ehm seguramente va a llamarme la atención por reaccionar de forma impulsiva, debo tener más cuidado con eso… es solo que…

-Qué sucede? - Kendra tenía miedo.

-Es que yo no… no quiero que estés en peligro - Reid agachó la cabeza.

-Welcome to my world honey! - (bienvenido a mi mundo cariño) sonrió Kendra burlona - todos los días desde que te conocí tengo miedo a que te pase algo, un disparo, un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, un ataque terrorista, lo que fuera… lamentablemente eso es algo con lo que debemos aprender a lidiar, tú eres agente del FBI y yo asesoro a tu equipo, es inevitable que estemos en peligro, seguramente tu más seguido que yo, pero es algo que debemos aceptar si queremos seguir saliendo, y no debe interferir con nuestro trabajo.

Reid sonrió, ahora entendía cuando Kendra le preguntó acerca de los disparos recibidos, pero también le agradaba el darse cuenta que él era importante para ella - yo estoy acostumbrado a estar en peligro, pero realmente no quisiera que tú lo estés.

-Me estas tratando de decir que no quieres que trabaje con tu equipo? - Kendra de repente se sentía decepcionada.

-No! es decir, eres muy hábil, nos ayudas mucho, pero… ehm… sí supongo que debo acostumbrarme a que tú manejes sola ciertas cosas en la unidad - su raciocinio le permitía darse cuenta que ella además de ser la mujer que le gustaba también era una excelente profesional que podía aportar mucho al equipo y que tenía que darle la libertad de desarrollarse profesionalmente, de lo contrario esa relación terminaría antes de empezar - además no tengo derecho a oponerme a que realices el trabajo que desees, así fueses mi novia.

-Eso me agrada! genio punto a tu favor - le dio un beso a modo de premio - eres guapo, excepcionalmente inteligente, bueno, adorable y comprensivo, cual es tu defecto? - lo abrazó del cuello.

-Estoy seguro que arriba te pueden dar una lista bastante amplia - Reid arqueó las cejas - debemos ir a cerrar el caso.

-Jaja no cariño, tú debes ir a cerrar el caso, yo iré por una taza de café - luego recordó - y seguramente tendrás que ir arma en mano tras el imitador así que mejor le pongo unas gotitas de whisky a mi café, ahora es mi turno de preocuparme.

El caso terminó de la mejor forma posible, lograron capturar al imitador quien por suerte era una persona mucho menos intimidante que Phillips, al haber perdido su factor sorpresa parecía haber perdido todo, así que fue reducido fácilmente. Sin embargo ahora había una preocupación más grande.

Prentiss acompañaba a Hotch en su oficina, escuchó toda la historia y se había mantenido en silencio hasta que él terminó - entonces, que harás?

-No lo sé, no lo puedo sancionar, lo necesito en el equipo, además que como te dije sin querer su actitud predispuso a Phillips a hablar - Hotch mantenía la expresión dura - tú qué harías?

-Buena pregunta… no lo sé - Prentiss se había convertido en la voz de la consciencia de Hotch en ocasiones difíciles - la actitud de Reid fue inadecuada, eso es obvio, pero honestamente este equipo le debe mucho, durante este tiempo él siempre ha estado dispuesto a seguir no importa que…

-Y en situaciones en las que muchos nos hubiéramos ido - la cortó Hotch - … puedo fingir que esto no pasó, pero como hago que no sea peor la próxima vez - Hotch no tuvo que seguir pensando en eso, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante!

-Bueno tengo que terminar unos informes para variar - sonrió Prentiss a la vez que se ponía de pie, cerró la puerta al irse.

-Hotch, yo… mi conducta fue inaceptable y estoy a disposición de la sanción que me corresponda - Reid tenía un tono serio y el ceño fruncido.

-Reid, no voy a negarte que me sorprendió mucho tu actitud… mucho, pero al fin y al cabo nos resultó beneficiosa.

-Beneficiosa?... te refieres a que alteré a Phillips lo suficiente para querer competir conmigo por la atención de Kendra, él le dio la respuesta para sentirse más importante, dentro de su perfil psicopático el siempre necesita sentirse la mejor opción - Reid no podía evitar perfilarlo aunque el caso ya había acabado.

-Si así es, cuando Kendra te quitó importancia él sintió eufórico y habló.

-Mmm - asintió Reid fastidiado al recordar las palabras de Kendra.

Hotch continuó - aunque también creo que Phillips aun dudaba que entendiéramos.

-Hotch, te aseguro que esto no volverá a suceder, sé que pude complicar las cosas o interferir con la investigación...

-Reid, ya dejalo…

-No Hotch! analizo las probabilidades todo el tiempo y en todo lo que hago, no solo en el trabajo, me quedan muy claras todas las formas en las que pude arruinar este caso y… Hotch no volveré a poner en peligro ningún caso, a mis compañeros o a una víctima por mis… reacciones, lo siento mucho - le costó mucho decirlo pero estaba siendo sincero, bajó la mirada apenado.

-Reid, eres uno de los mejores agentes de la unidad y lo sabes, y no sólo me refiero a tu inteligencia, has aprendido mucho en este tiempo, pero es importante que también aprendas de los errores de los demás, la vida personal es difícil de manejar aquí, nos cuesta manejar nuestras reacciones y aún más nos cuesta manejar nuestros sentimientos, espero que tengas suerte con eso - Hotch trató de darle un consejo. Reid no pudo decir nada a pesar de tener la boca abierta - ve a descansar, mañana tendremos otro caso - terminó Hotch.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Kari Toledo:** Gracias por tus palabras de nuevo, trato de hacer que su relación surja de forma algo lógica, ya que Reid es sumamente lógico, no me convencía que se enamorasen tan rápido, espero que eso me esté saliendo bien jajaja en cuanto a lo de Hotch y Prentiss, se me ocurrió algo interesante fusionado con tu idea, pero me tomará un par de capítulos en darle forma, espero que puedas darme tiempo jeje será bueno te lo prometo ;) por el momento nótese que Hotch siempre busca la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y que toma muy en cuenta su opinión al tomar sus decisiones, espero te guste este capítulo…


	7. Capítulo VII

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Advertencia de escenas de contenido sexual descritas en este capítulo.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)…

 **Capítulo VII:**

Ya eran la 1 de la madrugada, sin embargo Reid aún estaba pensando en muchas cosas, como era su costumbre, y la vez le era difícil concentrarse en nada en particular, hacía ya unas semanas que conocía a Kendra, todo fue rápido al principio, pero luego todo había permanecido igual _"en el curso natural de las relaciones sociales siempre existe un incremento en la proximidad de las personas, es decir hay una aceleración constante en el grado de compromiso, entonces por qué me siento atascado con Kendra?... nada va mal, nos sentimos a gusto uno con el otro, su lenguaje corporal habla bien de la confianza que me tiene, por qué no percibo aceleración sino más bien reposo en la relación, por llamarlo de alguna manera porque no existe relación alguna como tal…"_. Mientras él seguía sumido en sus dudas llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola! pensé que querías descansar - Reid estaba sorprendido luego de abrir la puerta.

-Sí, eso quería - respondió cansada Kendra - tienes algo de whisky? dime que sí por favor.

-No en realidad, lo siento… qué te sucede? - le preguntó al verla caer abatida sobre un sillón.

Kendra suspiró - bueno ehm… pensaba ir a casa a dormir aprovechando que terminamos temprano hoy pero… ha sido difícil - bostezó.

Reid se sentó frente a ella observándola - es obvio que tienes sueño, por qué no puedes dormir?

Ella desvió la mirada - pues… no estoy del todo cómoda, se podría decir.

-Estás incómoda en tu departamento? incómoda como para salir a la 1 de la madrugada? - Reid analizaba la situación.

Kendra se rindió - ehm estoy algo asustada ok - no le agradaba revelarlo - y no es que fuese la primera vez que salgo a la 1 am, es solo que esta vez no quería estar sola.

-Asustada por qué? - Reid instintivamente se puso de pie, tomó su arma y se dirigió a la ventana, se asomó jalando muy levemente la cortina para ver hacia la calle - has notado algo extraño?

Kendra sonrió involuntariamente al notar la velocidad en las reacciones que tienen los agentes del FBI - no me refería a eso, aunque para ser sincera no sé si sería capaz de darme cuenta si alguien me está acechando, tranquilo genio y guarda eso que sigue sin gustarme del todo verte tenerla en la mano - se acercó a Reid para traerlo de vuelta a la sala - aunque debo admitir que te ves terriblemente sexy llevándola.

Reid sonrió avergonzado y luego volvieron a sentarse uno frente al otro - entonces qué es lo que te da miedo?

-No lo sé, estar sola quizás? - evadió Kendra.

Reid la miraba fijamente y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Ah no! no me perfiles genio, a mi no! - le increpó molesta.

Reid sonrió de nuevo - como sabes que te estoy perfilando?

-Cariño, sé exactamente cómo te ves en cada movimiento que haces o piensas hacer, sobre todo cuando perfilas - y era cierto, Kendra había desarrollado la habilidad de detectar cada gesto de Reid _"ya que no puedo entender cómo piensa, al menos sabré cuando está pensando y en qué o quién… "_ esa había sido su determinación.

Reid dedujo algo rápidamente y decidió devolver una de las muchas veces que había sido puesto en evidencia por Kendra - wow! aunque ese grado de conocimiento del lenguaje corporal requiere de muchas horas de observación - hizo una pausa al verla tornarse de rojo y abrir mucho los ojos - quiere decir que soy yo quien debe sentirse acechado? - sonrió triunfante.

Kendra se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas - genio, no creo que sea ninguna novedad que me gustas, de lo contrario no me tendrías en tu cama casi a diario, así que si piensas ponerme nerviosa por admitir que te observo, te informo que ese no es ningún descubrimiento - le increpó - pero si te incomoda el acecho, solo tienes que decirlo - intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo.

Reid la retuvo abrazándola por la cintura - entonces por qué tienes miedo de estar sola? - prefirió volver al tema inicial antes que ella se vuelva a enojar, parecía que hoy ella no tenía mucha paciencia.

-No lo sé, yo solo no puedo dormir… no quiero dormir - su expresión ahora era sombría.

Reid inmediatamente entendió de qué se trataba, ese era un tema muy conocido en la BAU, solo que era raro que se presenten tan rápido siendo ella un miembro que no está en el campo - desde cuando tienes pesadillas?

Kendra volteo a verlo a los ojos asombrada, aunque al notar la comprensión en el rostro de Reid se relajo - no dejaste de perfilarme aunque te lo advertí jaja… pues hace algunos días, no… no entiendo por qué, es decir, yo… no lo sé…

-Esta bien, no anda nada mal contigo, es común que te suceda, todos las hemos tenido, lo único que no es del todo "normal" es el tiempo… es decir, yo las tuve luego de 5 meses de ingresar al equipo y ese es el promedio dentro de los agentes de campo, pero tu deberías estar en el promedio de García por ejemplo, pero ella las tuvo mucho después, lo que indica que tuviste un desencadenante atípico - Kendra desvió la mirada - que paso? mejor dicho, qué hiciste? - se mantenía callada - Kendra debes decírmelo, si hiciste algo que comprometa tu seguridad tengo que saberlo, esto no es un juego - tomó su rostro suavemente y la giró haciendo que lo vea de frente - por favor.

Ella suspiró - no es nada que comprometa mi seguridad, no te preocupes - se dio cuenta por la mirada de Reid que no pararía hasta que se lo dijera, y estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con un perfilador experto y con 187 de IQ - mira no pude evitarlo sí? eso rondaba mi cabeza todo el maldito tiempo, tenía que hacerlo o moriría de la curiosidad… yo vi el expediente de Catherine Phillips.

Reid sonrió comprensivo, intentando reconfortarla - sabía que tenía que ver con ella, pero como ya han pasado días de ese caso temía que hubieses ido a ver a ese tipo.

-No estoy tan loca genio, créeme, pero si tenía que ver el rostro de esa mujer y saber que tanto podía parecerme a ella - no pudo evitar acongojarse - era hermosa, no creo ser tan bonita como ella jaja… pero tenía tanta tristeza en su rostro.

-Estaba controlada por Phillips en ese entonces, dudo que en algún momento de ese matrimonio haya podido ser feliz - Reid recordaba el caso - pero algo que también debiste haber leído en su expediente es que ella colaboró con Phillips en el secuestro de algunas de las víctimas, solo que ella nunca pensó ser una de ellas… así que podríamos decir que finalmente fue víctima del destino que ella misma eligió.

-Qué?! - Kendra no conocía esa parte de la historia - yo no sabía eso, yo solo… vi sus fotos pero… no leí el informe, que estúpida fui - se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Error de principiante - Reid la abrazó.

-A pesar de que no deja de ser una víctima, eso le da otra perspectiva… de cualquier modo esas imágenes fueron impactantes.

-Sí de hecho fue una de las escenas del crimen más sangrientas que hayamos visto, lástima que haya sido una de las primeras que te haya tocado ver - le acarició el cabello.

-Sí, sigo sin querer dormir sola, aunque espero que estando a tu lado las pesadillas no aparezcan.

-Bueno tiene sentido, las pesadillas suelen aparecer como una ataque involuntario del subconsciente, pero necesitan un estado de fragilidad o desamparo de la persona, por ello cuando alguien tiene pesadillas busca compañía y finalmente logra dormir, al sentir seguridad las pesadillas se van - explicaba Reid - sin embargo, probablemente a largo plazo necesites ayuda del área de psicología.

-Acaso tú no eres psicólogo?

-Si pero no puedo tratarte, es antiético ya que estoy personalmente involucrado contigo.

-Bueno, prefiero seguir "personalmente involucrada contigo" así que de ser necesario buscaré otro psicólogo - se burló Kendra - por ahora dormiré contigo - lo abrazó del cuello a lo que él respondió con un beso - pero solo dormiremos genio, lo lamento pero hoy no habrá acción, estoy demasiado cansada.

-Yo no dije… - intentó excusarse Reid nervioso.

-Ya lo sé, solo lo aclaro por si acaso - sonrió Kendra.

Luego se fueron a dormir tal como habían quedado, Kendra lo abrazó con fuerza y a los pocos minutos quedó totalmente dormida, Reid solo acariciaba su cabello mientras la veía dormir tranquilamente, se sentía feliz de poder ayudarla a sentirse mejor, y por otro lado tal vez era este tipo de cercanía, algo más espiritual que físico, lo que él consideraba un avance en la "relación", al final de cuentas ella lo había buscado por apoyo emocional, ya no por sexo o diversión, sino más bien cuando tuvo un problema con el que no sabía cómo lidiar, ella tampoco sabía que Reid iba a darle la solución, solo quería estar con él mientras se sentía débil, y eso era muy importante para él, porque mostrar fragilidad a tu "pareja" era un grado de confianza que él anhelaba y no estaba seguro que podría llegar a tener con Kendra.

Por la mañana tuvieron que empezar con otro caso, esta vez si se trataba de un acechador, grababa a sus víctimas y luego dejaba las copias de sus grabaciones al lado de sus cuerpos, no se había logrado determinar cuánto tiempo había grabado a cada una, pero era claro que de alguna forma había podido colocar cámaras en las viviendas de las víctimas. En la sala de reuniones discutían sobre eso.

-No tenemos idea de quién será su siguiente objetivo, ninguna pista - se quejaba Prentiss.

-Para eso debemos hallar el factor común entre las víctimas, debe haber algo que no estamos teniendo en cuenta - pensaba Rossi.

-Pues las víctimas son de diferentes edades, tanto hombres como mujeres, con y sin hijos, diferentes ubicaciones, empleos, etc… puede que quiera aparentar que son al azar o que sean víctimas de oportunidad, quizás se fija en la que sea más fácil de filmar, tal vez por la poca seguridad en sus departamentos -analizaba rápidamente Reid.

-Todas las víctimas hablaban español? - tentó Kendra.

-No, Claire Dupont era francesa nacionalizada estadounidense - se apresuró García.

-Puede que la respuesta esté en las grabaciones, es lo único que tienen todas en común, tendremos que verlas - sentenció Rossi.

-De acuerdo, todos revisaremos las grabaciones, es probable que el ignoto nos quiera decir algo en ellas, Kendra ayuda a Reid con las de Claire Dupont, aparentemente ella salía de un cuadro de depresión, analiza sus hábitos de conducta, tal vez nunca se curó - esto último se lo dijo a Reid - los demás elijan una grabación y revisen todos los detalles.

La revisión de prolongó por horas, por otro lado García revisó cualquier alerta de persona desaparecida, sin embargo no encontró ninguna. Reid trataba de enseñarle a Kendra cada detalle conductual que encontraban en las grabaciones, era necesario que ella aprendiese a notar las mismas cosas que ellos veían a diario, era necesario para su trabajo y para su seguridad.

-Aaron, no tenemos línea temporal, pasaron dos meses entre la tercera y cuarta víctima, pero 4 días entre la cuarta y la quinta, como sabremos cuando hallará a la sexta víctima? - Prentiss entró agobiada a la oficina de Hotch, ya era la medianoche, habían revisado grabaciones desde la mañana.

-Ya tenemos al sexto y séptimo objetivo - reveló Hotch preocupado más de lo normal.

-Dime que no son cuerpos…

-No, pero tenemos que tomar otro rumbo de investigación - se adelantó Hotch.

-A qué te refieres? que encontraron? - Prentiss no entendía la actitud de Hotch.

Él se acercó a la puerta y la cerró - Emily no puedes decir nada sobre esto… no aún - acto seguido le mostró su laptop, en ella habían dos grabaciones reproduciéndose simultáneamente, los lugares en los que fueron hechas eran sumamente familiares para ambos.

-Qué demonios! es tu casa y el departamento de Reid! - miró atónita a su jefe - Jack!

-Está fuera de la ciudad con su tía, de vacaciones, es una casualidad pero solo estarán fuera 3 días más así que tenemos que apurarnos.

-Y Reid? ni tú ni él pueden volver a su departamento… crees que sea nuevamente algo parecido al caso de Diane Turner? - ambos quedaron en silencio un momento - no por favor, esta vez no creo que Reid lo soporte.

-Él es más fuerte de lo que crees, pero no lo creo, si lo fuese solo lo habrían filmado a él pero también están acechando mi casa, así que asumo que el ignoto solo nos está retando - deducía Hotch.

-De cualquier modo tenemos que avisarle…

-No - Rossi irrumpió en la oficina - todo lo contrario, Reid no debe enterarse aún.

-Pero, pero… acaso lo dejarán volver a su departamento?

-Su departamento ya está limpio, sin embargo el ignoto volverá a reponer las cámaras o a tomar algo en reemplazo - explicaba Rossi.

-Si el ignoto sabe que limpiaron en departamento de Reid por qué volvería? sabe que lo vigilamos - Prentiss no entendía.

-Pensamos que es su compulsión, no tiene elección, además es errático, envió estas grabaciones a un miembro de la prensa, sin embargo movimos suficientes influencias para que nos dejaran este material fingiendo que nunca lo tuvieron, pero yo ya sé que me vigilan, así que involuntariamente cambiaré mis rutinas o movimientos, necesitamos ver qué hace cuando su objetivo no lo nota.

-Un momento, quieres decir que has puesto cámaras en el departamento de Reid? - Prentiss presentía que algo iba a salir mal.

-Sí, se lo diremos en cuanto el ignoto se deje notar, es la única pista que tenemos - alegó Rossi.

-Oh Dios! se dan cuenta que también están poniendo a Kendra en riesgo? Reid no nos perdonará si algo sale mal.

-Yo haré guardia cerca de su departamento por cualquier imprevisto, espero que mi experiencia gané frente a su inteligencia esta vez y no me descubra… por cierto, ya son novios? - a pesar de no mencionar nada al respecto, Rossi también había notado la cercanía de Reid y Kendra.

Al ver que Hotch y Rossi la observaban Prentiss respondió - creo que no, solo espero que no vayamos a invadir demasiado su privacidad, no sé si me entienden - ella aún no confiaba en este plan.

Luego Hotch envió mensajes de texto a todo el equipo excepto Reid y Kendra, las órdenes eran quedarse en la oficina de García cuando sus dos compañeros ya se hayan ido, y así lo hicieron luego de que Hotch envió a todos a descansar para seguir con el caso a la mañana siguiente, era la coartada para que Reid hiciera su vida normal.

-Hoy tampoco quieres dormir sola? - preguntó Reid al llegar al estacionamiento.

-Qué pasa genio? ya no me quieres en tu territorio? qué lástima, justo hoy tenía planeado agradecerte lo de ayer - le contestó Kendra jugando con su corbata.

-No, yo sólo preguntaba… me agrada dormir contigo.

-Gracias, aunque hoy no quiero dormir jaja.

Ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Reid, mientras Hotch aleccionaba al resto de su equipo - JJ tú conoces mejor las rutinas de Reid, vigila junto con Morgan las cámaras, García quédate con ellos por cualquier desperfecto técnico que pueda darse e intercepta las cámaras de seguridad de las calles aledañas, yo las observaré.

-Yo iré con Rossi a hacerle guardia - se ofreció Prentiss.

-De acuerdo, somos los únicos que tenemos acceso a las cámaras del departamento de Reid, seamos cuidadosos con esto - fue la última orden de Hotch antes de ponerse todos en movimiento.

Al llegar al departamento Kendra sacó una botella de vino de la alacena de Reid - creo que hoy es su día - se la dio a Reid para que la abra - aunque me sorprende que tengas una botella de vino en tu alacena, pensé que solo habría café jaja

-Me la regaló Rossi, él tiene un excelente gusto para estas cosas - Reid agradeció mentalmente que también Rossi le haya enseñado a descorchar una botella de vino, lo sirvió en dos copas.

-Veamos… mmm en medio de un caso atascado y sin pistas por qué podríamos brindar? - se burlaba Kendra, Reid solo sonrió - ah! ya sé! por tu incipiente curiosidad en probar lugares nuevos - dijo mordaz mientras se sentaba de un salto a la mesada de la cocina quedando frente a él y haciendo un gesto para chocar sus copas.

Reid tuvo una risa nerviosa - eso fue tu culpa - chocaron las copas y bebieron el vino.

-No me eches toda la culpa, yo solo propuse una idea pero luego tú te pusiste creativo jaja - luego le quitó la corbata y le dio un beso bastante incitador.

Reid dejó la copa vacía y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesada a los lados de la muchacha para acercarse más a ella.

-No Wonderboy, no lo hagas mientras veo las cámaras de tu departamento por favor - suplicaba Penélope mientras quitaba la vista de su monitor.

-Solo se están besando Penélope, no creo que pase nada más - la calmaba JJ.

Luego terminaron la botella de vino, Reid se sentía algo mareado, era muy poco alcohol así que se lo atribuyó al cansancio - creo que necesito un café.

-No no no - Kendra lo guió hacia la habitación - lo único que necesitas es a mí - lo empujó a la cama y él cayó fácilmente.

-Hablo en serio, no sé por qué el vino me hizo este efecto - intentó ponerse de pie.

-Yo tampoco sé qué tenía ese vino - lo empujó con ambas manos y más fuerza para fijarlo sobre la cama - pero parece que hoy te devolveré el favor de hace un tiempo jaja - le sujetó ambos brazos como él hizo antes con ella.

Reid sonrió - no lo harás, vamos suéltame.

-Suéltate tú, si puedes - lo retó.

Se dibujó una mirada sagaz en Reid, eso era extraño en él - de acuerdo - luego de un movimiento rápido él giró quedando sobre ella siendo esta vez él quien tenía el control.

-Buen intento, pero eso no quiere decir que esta vez tengas el control - le contestó Kendra abrazándolo con sus piernas.

Reid no pudo mantener la compostura y la empezó a besar de forma frenética, ella le quitó el saco y luego abrió su camisa de un jalón dejando volar algunos botones, él le levantó el vestido hasta llegar a sus caderas.

-Y ahora qué?! - García perdía los papeles.

-Oh no, esto es lo que sigue después de ver a tus padres teniendo relaciones, es como ver a mi hermano teniendo relaciones, no puedo… - JJ le dio la espalda al monitor mientras marcaba repetidamente el celular de Kendra - no puede ser está apagado.

Morgan llamaba al celular de Reid - maldición! lo dejó en la cocina, no va a escucharlo - comprobó al ver las cámaras.

-El teléfono de su casa está descompuesto? por qué ahora? - se quejaba García.

-Es probable que el ignoto lo haya estropeado a propósito, qué haremos ahora?! - decía JJ desesperada.

-No tenemos otra opción, tenemos que vigilarlo, de esto depende su vida si el ignoto decide aparecer - sentenció Morgan.

-Spence va a odiarme otra vez, le mentí de nuevo…

-Chicos no quiero sonar poco solidaria pero no puedo con esto, si los equipos tienen algún problema solo llámenme, pero tengo que salir, si veo esto no podré volver a ver Reid de la misma forma - JJ y Morgan asintieron, luego Penélope salió corriendo de su oficina y cerró la puerta al irse.

Entró una brisa muy fría por la ventana y la cama ya estaba lo suficientemente desordenada como para que ambos se coloquen bajo las sábanas, sólo les quedaba puesta la ropa interior, así que cubrirse era un favor divino ya que ellos no sabían que estaban siendo grabados.

Kendra se situó sobre Reid sin dejar de moverse - te dije que hoy no tendrás el control - luego le mordió el cuello con fuerza.

Reid cambió posiciones de nuevo pero esta vez con una mano tomó ambas muñecas de la muchacha y la aprisionó a la cama por sobre su cabeza - olvidas que tengo más fuerza que tú, que quieres probar? qué intentas hacer conmigo? - hablaba con la respiración entrecortada, empezaba a perder el control.

-No intento hacer nada que tu no quieras… pero míranos, mejor dime tú qué quieres hacer conmigo - Kendra siguió incitándolo con sus movimientos, ella ya había conocido como él podía llegar a ser en la intimidad y había sido un descubrimiento divertido.

-Quiero que seas mía - susurró sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Ella se acercó su oído - lo soy, te pertenezco Spencer.

Lo que siguió fue bastante ruidoso, rápido e incluso tosco, si tenemos en cuenta el comportamiento apacible que suele tener Reid, y no solo por parte de él, y en realidad él era quien más secuelas había recibido, una mordida en el cuello y arañazos en la espalda, Kendra tenía las muñecas ligeramente enrojecidas.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño - se disculpaba Reid sin poder apartar la vista de Kendra.

Ella sonrió de lado - genio creo que soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas, creo que cubriré el espejo para que no veas tu espalda en un par de días y será mejor que uses chalina esta semana.

Instintivamente Reid llevó una mano a la espalda y sintió un leve ardor que confirmaba la versión de Kendra - de cualquier modo debo medir mi fuerza, esto no está bien - dijo tomando una de las muñecas de la muchacha para comprobar el enrojecimiento.

-Ni siquiera lo siento, mañana ya no tendré nada - entrelazó sus dedos con los de Reid.

-Soy al único al que le pareció demasiado extraño? - Morgan había quedado estupefacto.

JJ tenía la boca abierta, tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para decir algo - yo… yo jamás me lo hubiera imaginado y si alguien me lo contaba jamás le habría creído…

-Es… están fumando?! Reid está fumando?! Reid?! - a pesar de que se habían enterado que Reid había empezado a fumar hace unos días, para Morgan verlo era algo diferente.

-Pues… lo estás viendo… creo que Kendra le está dando un rápido tour por la adolescencia en solo unas semanas, y por lo visto le encanta jaja - JJ no pudo evitar reír no supo si por nerviosismo o por lo cómico de la situación.

Reid preparaba café mientras Kendra se daba un baño, eran más de las 4 de la mañana, cuando Kendra le decía que no iban a dormir no mentía, de repente sonó su celular.

-Spence, hallamos al ignoto - JJ no sabía bien cómo le explicaría lo sucedido a Reid, pero ahora era necesario actuar - se dirige a tu departamento.

Reid se dirigió rápidamente a la sala, tomó su arma y se asomó por la ventana - saben de quién se trata?

-No lo verás por la ventana, ya está dentro del edificio, Emily y Rossi están subiendo para sacar a Kendra - siguió explicando JJ.

-De acuerdo… - Reid se sorprendió mucho al escuchar las indicaciones de JJ, sobre todo porque la única forma de saber que él se asomaba por la ventana y que Kendra estaba ahí era porque los estaban viendo y eso no era nada bueno, sin embargo la seguridad estaba primero, ahora no era momento para explicaciones - por donde lo ves? - se dirigió al baño, luego de tomar algo de ropa de Kendra de la habitación.

-Lo perdimos luego de entrar al edificio, usó un auto similar al del inquilino del departamento que se encuentra debajo del tuyo, probablemente esté ahí, Hotch y Morgan están en camino.

Reid entró al baño y cerró la llave de la ducha - debes vestirte, tienes que salir de aquí - dijo apartando un momento el celular.

-Ok - Kendra notó que Reid lucía demasiado serio, luego vio su arma y no pudo evitar asustarse - estamos en problemas? - iba a salir de la ducha.

-No! vístete adentro - Reid aún no quería decirle nada - no estamos solos.

-Spence las cámaras del baño están cerradas, solo las veríamos en caso extremo, no hay problema - JJ tuvo que hablar, de cualquier modo era obvio que Reid ya sabía que los observaban - Emily la espera en la puerta de tu departamento.

Kendra se vistió a toda velocidad, agradecía haber dejado algo de ropa deportiva y unas zapatillas en el departamento de Reid - listo, que sucede?

-Saldrás de aquí con Emily - salieron del baño en dirección a la puerta, la abrió y se encontraron con su amiga quien les tendió dos chalecos antibalas - póntelo - luego se dirigió a Prentiss - ten cuidado por favor.

Ella asintió, luego los tres bajaron por las escaleras, en el piso de abajo Reid se desvió hacia el departamento sospechoso y las chicas siguieron hacia abajo donde se encontraron con Hotch, Morgan y refuerzos. Reid tocó la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, inmediatamente se le unió Rossi, luego de mirarse tiraron la puerta, el lugar parecía bastante oscuro pero no habían rastros de que alguien viviera ahí, al entrar a las habitaciones la sorpresa fue mayor, eran cuartos de cámaras, casi parecía una oficina de prensa, habían muchos monitores donde se podía ver distintas viviendas siendo vigiladas, pero no había rastro del ignoto.

-Se fue - dijo Rossi por su intercomunicador.

-No, parece que va al estacionamiento - aclaró Hotch - yo iré con Morgan - luego los dos entraron - FBI! manos a la cabeza!

El tipo se veía bastante normal a simple vista, hasta que intentaron hablar con él no parecía poder mantener una conversación, solo hablaba consigo mismo o con unas "voces" que escuchaba y le indicaban lo que tenía que hacer, solo repetía que tenía que saber lo que la gente ocultaba, que todos tenían que enterarse de los secretos de las víctimas. Lo redujeron y lo pusieron en custodia.

-Encontraron algo arriba? - preguntó Hotch al reunirse con todos en la entrada del edificio.

-Además del arsenal de grabaciones y equipo de vigilancia? - se burló Rossi.

-En realidad si encontramos algo más - Reid se había quedado pensando en por qué él se había convertido en un objetivo al momento de revisar el departamento del ignoto - no habían signos de haber personalizado el lugar a excepción de algo - mostró un pequeño cuadro que tomó del lugar - "Dancing in the dark".

-Puede tener relación con lo que dijo de revelar los secretos? - tanteó Morgan.

-Sí, es un dicho popular que se refiere a las relaciones clandestinas - explicó Reid un poco avergonzado - eso explica por qué me eligió pero tiene algún sentido para ti? - le preguntó directamente a Hotch, a estas alturas Reid ya había podido darse cuenta sin que nadie más le diga que todo esto era un plan de su jefe, sabía que probablemente no había más opción para resolver el caso y que finalmente fue eficiente, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, sabía también que hacer esa pregunta delante del equipo era poner en evidencia a su jefe, pero no le importó.

-Es probable - fue toda la respuesta de Hotch.

-Tengo que hablar contigo ahora Hotch - Reid fue tajante.

-Lo sé - Hotch evitó su mirada, luego todos se dirigieron a las oficinas.

Reid fue en su auto con Kendra, tenía que enterarse por él - esto… esto será difícil de entender y tienes toda la razón si quieres irte del equipo y… si no quieres volver a verme - al llegar al estacionamiento de las oficinas empezó a hablar adentro del auto.

-A qué te refieres? - Kendra no entendía - te dije que ya sabía que las cosas pueden ponerse muy feas así que...

\- No, en realidad no creo que sepas que tan feas están ahora - Reid la cortó - Kendra el ignoto nos tomó como siguiente objetivo a Hotch y a mí, nos estuvo grabando no sé por cuánto tiempo hasta que envió las grabaciones a la prensa, el FBI las interceptó de alguna forma.

-Qué?! Ese tipo venía por ti? es decir, directamente por ti? - Kendra no sabía cómo procesarlo.

-Sí, pero eso no es nuevo para mí - respiró hondo para continuar - cuando el FBI descubrió las cámaras en la casa de Hotch y en mi departamento, los limpiaron y pusieron sus propias cámaras - era lo poco que Rossi había podido contarle a Reid mientras revisaban el departamento del ignoto.

-Cómo dices?! tú… tú… tú dejaste que nos grabaran? - Kendra no quería entender.

-No, yo no sabía que habían cámaras en mi departamento, ellos necesitaban un objetivo que actuara de forma natural sin saber que lo estaban grabando, Hotch ya lo sabía así que supongo que yo era la única opción - Reid se recostó sobre su asiento, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

Kendra tenía la boca abierta miraba a todos lados mientras sus ojos se enrojecieron de furia - Spencer, ellos nos vieron… mierda! - empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento - comprobó su celular - tenemos que subir.

-No! no volveré a esas oficinas! no puedo…

-Tienes que hacerlo, estuviste involucrada en el caso… lo siento por eso también - Reid se frotaba los ojos, se avecinaba una migraña.

-Yo… como los veré a la cara?

-Probablemente ellos tengan más problemas para vernos a nosotros… nos mintieron - fue lo único que dijo Reid para luego bajar del auto.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Hotch, este esperaba a Reid, pero alguien llegó antes - Aaron cuál es el plan esta vez? - Prentiss cerró la puerta.

Hotch se frotó las sienes - tengo que admitir que estoy dentro del perfil del ignoto pero si señalo que mi pareja ocasional es un civil no estoy obligado a decir su nombre.

Prentiss hizo un gesto amargo al escuchar "pareja ocasional" - has revisado bien las grabaciones?

-Sí, no hay nada, de momento no hay de qué preocuparse, quédate tranquila - Hotch la miraba fijamente.

-De acuerdo… pero te equivocas, tenemos algo grande de qué preocuparnos, a juzgar por las caras que vi, estás a punto de perder a un perfilador y a tu única traductora.

La advertencia de Prentiss fue más que oportuna, tocaron la puerta y luego entró Reid - quiero saber que videos tienen, quienes los vieron y cuál es el procedimiento para destruirlos - luego dejó sobre la mesa su arma y su placa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Kari. Toledo:** Gracias ;) sin presiones entonces dejaré que la historia fluya jajaja… espero que también te guste este capítulo ;)


	8. Capítulo VIII

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)…

 **Capítulo VIII:**

Reid miraba a Hotch muy serio, ambos permanecían callados mirándose, Prentiss sintió la necesidad de hablar - Kendra está aquí también? me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Sí, está en mi escritorio, pero no sé si quiera hablar con alguien ahora, solo está aquí para rendir su informe - contestó Reid cortante.

Prentiss supo que no era momento para contradecirlo, solo salió de la oficina en busca de Kendra y rogando que Hotch logrará que Reid cambie de opinión.

-Eso es complicado, tú firmaste un acuerdo en el que aceptas que el FBI tiene la libertad de grabarte o vigilarte si es necesario - Hotch trató de no perder la calma, la situación se le empezaba a salir de las manos.

-Hay un civil en esas grabaciones, el FBI necesita su aprobación para grabarla… además yo también seguiré el procedimiento como un civil - le refutó Reid señalando su arma y placa que aún estaban en el escritorio de su jefe.

-Con eso solo complicarás aún más las cosas - Hotch se frotó los ojos - Reid, el equipo… yo te debo una disculpa esta vez, invadí tu privacidad y la de Kendra, ambos sabemos y estamos dispuestos a estas cosas por el FBI pero ella no tuvo la opción a decidir y tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto por eso… sin embargo, quisiera que comprendas que mi prioridad era y es siempre resolver el caso manteniendo a mi equipo seguro…

Reid no lo dejó terminar - te parece que mantuviste a tu equipo seguro Hotch?! Kendra también es parte de tu equipo ahora, si me hubieras avisado que estaba siendo acechado por el ignoto la hubiera apartado… me viste llevarla a mi departamento y no me dijiste nada, crees que puedo seguir poniendo mi vida o su vida en tus manos en estas circunstancias?

-Rossi y Prentiss estuvieron haciendo guardia a tu departamento todo el tiempo, ellos fueron quienes nos alertaron que el auto que ingresó a tu edificio si bien era igual al de tu vecino tenía una matrícula distinta, si te hubiera dicho que no lleves a Kendra a tu departamento habrías sospechado, Reid es sumamente complicado engañarte, la única forma de hacer que esto funcione fue no decirte nada - confesó Hotch cansado - yo sé lo que es poner en riesgo a un civil, a una mujer que no tiene más culpa que querer estar al lado de un agente del FBI, así que créeme cuando te digo que mantuvimos a Kendra segura en este caso - ya había abandonado toda postura, simplemente hablaba con el corazón en la mano.

Reid estaba muy enojado, pero eso no se lo esperaba, no pudo evitar tragar saliva al recordar a Haley - que hay con las grabaciones?

-Las grabaciones que el ignoto hizo llegar a la prensa solo contenían imágenes de ustedes conversando y bebiendo café, se nota que fueron editadas, supongo que lo hizo pensando que iban a ser expuestas en televisión, tendremos que revisar lo que encontremos en el departamento del ignoto, pediré que nosotros procesemos personalmente esos videos.

Reid había olvidado al ignoto por un momento, al recordar que debían haber más videos sintió ganas de golpear una pared, sólo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo - quienes se encargaron de vigilar las cámaras de mi departamento?

Hotch se preparaba para ver a Reid perder el control en cualquier momento - eso quedó restringido al equipo, JJ y Morgan se encargaron de las cámaras de tu departamento - sus agentes ya le habían informado lo que se había grabado y que García se negó a verlo, finalmente no la culpaba por eso.

-JJ?! - otra vez se sentía traicionado por su amiga, no era que no se sintiera traicionado por Morgan pero con JJ se trataba de la segunda vez.

-Les di una orden, no podían negarse, además se trataba de tu seguridad y la de Kendra, debían ver esas cámaras en todo momento.

Reid daba vueltas por la oficina de Hotch como un león enjaulado - Hotch lo que ustedes grabaron… yo… como se supone que trabaje con ustedes luego de eso?!

-Los únicos que vieron esas grabaciones fueron JJ y Morgan, estoy totalmente seguro que serán discretos con eso… Reid, no sabíamos que el ignoto tenía su base en el mismo edificio en el que tú vives, si no hubiésemos puesto cámaras, tanto tú como Kendra pudieron estar en peligro de muerte… otro cosa que no estas teniendo en cuenta es que los dos desatendieron a sus celulares estando en medio de un caso abierto.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que Reid no se había percatado en revisar su celular desde que recibió la llamada de JJ - qué?! - lo revisó y encontró las innumerables llamadas perdidas.

-Cuando vieron la forma en que se daban las cosas JJ, Morgan y García intentaron comunicarse con ustedes, aun desobedeciendo mis órdenes, aunque no los habría culpado por eso, no sabíamos cómo se darían las cosas.

Reid se llevó el cabello hacia atrás cansado - como se supone que lidie con esto?

-No lo harás solo - Hotch al fin se sentía aliviado de alguna forma, al menos ya tenía esperanza de no perder a uno de sus mejores perfiladores - haremos lo que sea necesario para asegurar la destrucción de esas grabaciones, tengo un plan para solucionar eso, necesitaremos que Kendra haga una solicitud como civil y el buró no podrá negarse.

-Ella querrá renunciar Hotch y tendría toda la razón de hacerlo, esto es… esto la derrumbó - Reid se sentía miserable.

-Hablaré con ella, es normal que se sienta abrumada, espero que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión… es probable que te pida tu opinión, qué le dirás?

-No lo sé, no puedo mentirle, las cosas se complican a menudo aquí, esto es sumamente incómodo pero lamentablemente no es lo peor que le puede pasar y… - Reid pensó en detenerse ahí pero al recordar la sinceridad con la que hace un momento le había hablado su jefe continuó - y yo no sé si siempre podré protegerla… Hotch acabo de verla llorar en el auto, es muy probable que ella renuncie y no quiera volver a verme.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa.

-Si la tuve, si bien ella ya se expone al trabajar para el FBI, no había manera de que el propio buró viole su intimidad si no fuera porque estaba con un agente - Reid no podía quitarse el enojo.

-Te estás transfiriendo la culpa, es normal que suceda en estos casos pero no te ayuda en nada - Hotch hubiera deseado tener a Gideon en ese momento, él era quien más se había podido acercar a Reid - no vas a poder protegerla siempre - confesó con amargura, esa era una lección aprendida - pero si puedes dejar que ella te haga más fuerte… limpiar las calles de estos individuos es la única forma que tenemos de hacer la vida más segura para las personas que están a nuestro lado.

Reid entendía lo que Hotch trataba de decirle, pero por alguna razón esta vez no podía analizar las probabilidades como él hubiera querido - no creo que ella quiera seguir a mi lado, pero tendrás que preguntarle tú mismo si quiere seguir en tu equipo - se dirigió a la puerta ya más tranquilo.

-Reid - lo llamó Hotch devolviéndole su arma y placa - habla con JJ y Morgan por favor.

\- De acuerdo - dijo luego de recibir sus cosas de regreso.

Al salir de la oficina de Hotch, Prentiss encontró a Kendra justo donde esperaba, enroscada en el escritorio de Reid con los audífonos puestos, le tendió una taza de café, ya había amanecido, la chica la miró con recelo y luego tomó la taza.

-Kendra, esto es difícil pero si no lo hablas con nadie será peor, te lo aseguro - Prentiss trató de mostrar toda la empatía que pudo.

Kendra suspiró - no… no sé cómo verlos a la cara, no puedo… yo… - sus ojos volvían a enrojecer y eso la enojaba - maldición.

-Vamos a la oficina de JJ, está vacía - la guió al lugar y cerraron la puerta - antes que nada creo que sería bueno que sepas que yo no vi las grabaciones, ninguna, así que no tienes que sentirte avergonzada conmigo - jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

Kendra se sintió levemente aliviada - quienes las vieron? Emily no se casi nada de lo que pasó y mi cabeza me está matando, dime por favor qué fue lo que pasó?

Y así lo hizo, Prentiss le contó todo acerca del caso y como habían llegado a la conclusión de que espiar a Reid era la mejor opción - JJ, Morgan y García intentaron llamarlos muchas veces.

Luego de comprobar su celular Kendra no pudo evitar recriminarse - es mi culpa, maldita sea! yo le quité su celular y lo dejé en la cocina, es que… - nuevamente quería llorar de impotencia.

-Ese fue un error, uno que les pudo costar más caro, por qué lo hiciste? - Prentiss no la regañaba al contrario era muy suave al hablar, pero debía hacer que Kendra entienda lo que había pasado _"puede que mantener a esta muchacha en el equipo sea la única forma de que Reid nos perdone y cambie de opinión"_.

-Yo… no tienes idea lo difícil que es hacer que deje de pensar en mil cosas a la vez, siempre está pensando en los casos mientras hablamos o… mira no es que yo quiera que él solo piense en mí, no soy una niña inmadura, pero al menos que se relaje y preste atención a lo que hacemos, me entiendes? - Kendra no encontraba una forma adecuada de hacerse entender, aún estaba nerviosa.

-Tal vez - ambas se miraron cansadas - Kendra, Reid es una persona muy difícil de entender, en general, para todos… pero hay algo que tengo claro luego de tantos años de conocerlo, él es probablemente el hombre más dulce que conozco, espiritualmente es un niño, y eso es casi imposible en este trabajo, ya sabes lo que dicen no puedes caminar en el lodo sin ensuciarte, me entiendes? - ambas sonrieron.

-Como hago para no sentirme tan tonta a su lado? - Kendra no pudo evitar soltar su inseguridad.

Ambas rieron al escuchar frase - si bueno, trabajar con Reid es una gran ayuda al análisis y un feo golpe al autoestima jajaja… pero no eres para nada tonta, eres muy capaz en tu área, de lo contrario él no se habría interesado en ti.

Kendra sonrió - entonces creo que yo tuve la culpa - miró hacia abajo.

-Ahora es mejor pensar en cómo solucionarlo.

-Hay alguna forma de solucionarlo? en unas horas todos los peritos nos habrán visto e incluso puede que utilicen los videos como evidencia en el juicio, como se podría solucionar eso?

-Hay una forma - Prentiss capturó su atención - Reid como agente del FBI no puede hacer nada, pero tu como civil puedes pedir que esos videos sean confiscados y destruidos, tú no aceptaste ser grabada así que no podemos usar esos videos, ni siquiera verlos.

-Pero alguien tendría que verlos para saber cuáles son los del departamento de Spencer, quien los vería?

-Reid está en el caso, él verá los videos y podrá dar conformidad de quienes aparecen en ellos… y si hicieran algún problema con eso yo misma firmaré esa conformidad - le garantizó Prentiss.

-Y eso no sería obstruir el caso? - Kendra tenía miedo.

-No en este caso, eliminaremos los videos en los que aparezcas pero hay otras imágenes en las que aparece Reid solo, además que también están los videos de la casa de Hotch, así que de cualquier modo se le podrá procesar por acechar a dos agentes federales, y eso solo será un atenuante a las víctimas anteriores - Prentiss respiró hondo - Kendra lamentablemente no puedo decirte que cosas como esta o peores no volverán a sucederte si trabajas con el FBI, esto suele complicarse, pero te he visto trabajar y sé que puedes con esto… pero tú también tienes que estar convencida de eso.

-Emily siendo totalmente sincera, nunca he sido de las personas que se dejan llevar por lo que los demás piensan o dicen de ella, pero ahora me siento extraña, no es la forma en que quería que mis compañeros de trabajo me vieran - no pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo.

-Bueno en este tiempo no te puedo decir con exactitud cuántas veces hemos mostrado nuestras debilidades, este trabajo también se trata de confianza, nosotros ponemos nuestras vidas en las manos del otro sin dudar.

Ahora Kendra se sentía tonta de nuevo, las palabras de Prentiss hicieron que lo suyo se sienta como un juego de niños, violaron su privacidad es cierto pero estaba viva y sin un rasguño igual que Reid, recordó cuando la sacaron rápidamente del departamento y se sintió en deuda - tú también me protegiste, gracias.

Prentiss sonrió ampliamente - tú eres miembro de este equipo, y si decides quedarte con nosotros tendrás que ser capaz de poner tu vida en nuestras manos, tienes que confiar en nosotros.

-Confío en ustedes - Kendra no tuvo que pensar esa respuesta, estaba convencida de eso - pondría mi vida en sus manos a diario con la seguridad de que en la noche iré a dormir tranquilamente.

-Entonces vas a quedarte? - tentó Prentiss.

Kendra respiró hondo - perdería mucho si me voy, no sabes cuánto - ambas sonrieron ante lo implícito en esa respuesta.

Pocos minutos después tocaron la puerta, JJ y Morgan entraron - Hola!

-Oh Dios! no puedo evitar verlos como si fueran mis padres que me atraparon fumando hierba - Kendra se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, luego Morgan se decidió a hablar - antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no te juzgamos.

-Y que si deseas no volveremos a mencionar el tema de las grabaciones - ofreció JJ.

-Miren no pretendo ser alguien que no soy, sé que no parezco ser una santa y es verdad, no lo soy, yo… solo diré que probablemente Spencer se sienta más avergonzado que yo de que lo vean en paños menores y en esas circunstancias - se sinceró Kendra, solo obtuvo las sonrisas de sus compañeros - pero también es cierto que lo último que quería era dar ese espectáculo a mis compañeros de trabajo… tengo reglas, siempre las he tenido, mi vida ha sido algo desordenada es cierto, pero nunca se mezcló con mi trabajo, siempre he respetado eso.

-Y no lo dudamos, desde que te conocimos te mostraste despreocupada y espontánea en tu vida personal pero a la vez eficiente y perfeccionista en el ámbito profesional - aclaró Morgan, sus compañeras asintieron.

Kendra sonrió, ahora se sentía más confiada, y también ahora recordó algo que la hizo empezar a preocuparse, nunca había visto tan enojado a Reid - yo no puedo negar que me siento avergonzada aún, pero quien realmente me preocupa ahora es Spencer, él está furioso - no pudo evitar mostrarse asustada.

-Está hablando con Hotch en este momento, espero que Reid pueda escucharlo - Prentiss no quiso cometer una infidencia al decir lo que vio.

-Él no me perdonará - JJ se sentía abatida - es la segunda vez que le miento.

-Tenemos que hablar con el muchacho - trató de consolarla Morgan.

Kendra no sabía a lo que se refería JJ pero pensó que por ahora era mejor no preguntar - iré a ver si ya terminó de hablar con Hotch, déjenme hablar primero con él por favor - todos asintieron, salió y no tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo salir de la oficina de Hotch, se acercó temerosa al ver que rostro aún lucía serio - puedo hablar contigo? - sonrió tímidamente.

-Claro - Reid también intentó sonreír, no quería asustarla - vamos por un café - fueron a un Starbucks que estaba unas cuadras, se quedaron en el auto, ese día el auto parecía ser el lugar más privado que podrían encontrar.

Luego de dar unos sorbos al café, Kendra lo vio relajarse un poco - ya te sientes mejor?

-No lo sé - Reid fue sincero, no sabía aún cómo sentirse, pero al menos ya se había ido la furia.

-Yo… yo te debo una disculpa - Kendra estaba asustada pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Reid volteó a verla incrédulo - tú? por qué? si tu no hiciste nada, al contrario…

-Yo te quité tu celular y lo dejé en la cocina para que no le hicieras caso - Kendra lo cortó y habló lo más rápido que pudo.

Reid frunció el ceño - por qué hiciste eso? - no se había enojado con ella pero si estaba muy intrigado.

Kendra se recostó en el respaldar del asiento y miró al frente para evitar la mirada de Reid que ahora estaba clavada en ella - porque… porque siempre estás pensando en el trabajo, aun cuando acabas de cerrar un caso y aún no asignan otro, siempre estás pensando en algo más, siento que siempre interrumpo y que no soy lo suficientemente interesante como para que olvides todo por un momento y logres abrirte - nuevamente habló muy rápido, se sentía avergonzada de ser ella quien abría sus sentimientos, antes no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, sus relaciones difícilmente llegaban muy lejos y cuando pasaba no tenía que hacer mucho para captar la atención de su pareja, generalmente ellos ya estaban muy interesados en ella de antemano.

Reid no pudo evitar sonreír confundido - por eso siempre tratas de captar mi atención poniéndome nervioso o situándote exactamente al frente de mí? - más que una pregunta estaba pensando en voz alta.

Kendra bufó - si no hiciera eso, ni siquiera me habrías dado un beso o no te enterarías de que estoy frente a tí, como en el bar cuando te conocí, si no te hubiera pedido el encendedor podría haber pasado cuatro horas sentada a tu lado y jamás me habrías hablado - cruzó los brazos frustrada.

Reid empezó a reír sin darse cuenta, ella lo miró furiosa - ese día yo no tenía idea de qué decirte, acababas de alejarte de un tipo que había intentado buscarte conversación y que era obviamente más hábil que yo.

-Ese era un idiota que luego nos quiso causar problemas, pero no te preguntaste por qué me senté a tu lado? - Kendra no podía creer que él no hubiera notado.

-Porque estaba al otro extremo de donde se encontraba el tipo del que te querías alejar? - dijo tentativamente Reid sabiendo que había algo más.

-Pues finalmente no eres tan genio - se burló Kendra a lo que Reid solo respondió mirando hacia abajo, las relaciones sociales no eran lo suyo - a ver, debo reconocer que ese día no buscaba ninguna aventura ni nada similar, pero te vi en cuanto entré al bar, era imposible no notarte, eres muy diferente a los demás - dijo sonriendo al ver su rostro de desconcierto - además de ser lindo, no ibas detrás de cada falda que se te insinuaba jaja.

-No me se insinuó nadie - le contradijo Reid.

-Jaja no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado, un par de mujeres se quedaron paradas a tu lado mirándote fijamente e incluso una fingió chocar contigo - Kendra se reía, ese día había considerado que él no se hubiera dado cuenta pero no le parecía creíble, se quedó con la idea de que él había preferido ignorarlas.

-Pensé que solo había sido un accidente - recordó a la muchacha que chocó con él - pero de cualquier modo no les habría prestado atención, ese día mi intención era otra.

-Ah sí? cuál era tu intención ese día? - Kendra aún tenía la duda _"por qué estaba esa noche en el bar"_.

" _Vas a reírte de mí"_ , Reid sabía que no podía contarle la verdadera historia - Derek me pidió que lo acompañe al bar, luego él conoció a una chica y antes de irse me retó a conseguir el número de teléfono de la chica más bonita y difícil del bar - había tratado de ser lo más sincero posible, no le gustaba mentir pero el tema de las "clases de seducción" no lo sacaría a relucir ni aunque le apuntaran con un arma.

-Jajaja atractivo geniecito, eso te hubiera resultado muy sencillo si tan solo hubieras podido notar como te miraban las chicas - luego algo le molestó - entonces quién era tu objetivo?

Reid volvió a mirar al suelo y respondió en un tono muy bajo - tú.

Kendra se sorprendió - cómo podía ser yo el objetivo si Morgan ya no estaba cuando yo llegué al bar? - luego de que Reid se mantuviera en silencio, ella reaccionó - espera, tú tenías que elegir a la chica más bonita y difícil? - él solo asintió sin levantar la mirada, Kendra sonrió ampliamente - me alagas genio, pero habían muchas chicas sumamente arregladas y con un ego alto también, por qué pensaste que yo encajaba?

Reid se volvió a reclinar sobre el respaldo del asiento para recordar esa noche - bueno, en mi opinión no tienen que tener mucho maquillaje, cirugías o vestidos pequeños para ser atractivas, tú eras diferente a la mayoría de mujeres que estaban en el lugar, eres bonita y lo sabes, así que no necesitas tanto esfuerzo en tu arreglo personal, también porque tienes otro estilo, tu vestimenta y maquillaje oscuros llaman la atención de por sí, también tienes confianza en ti misma y eso se refleja en tu forma de caminar o la manera en que actúas, esa noche todos los hombres del lugar incluyendo el bartender te notaron desde que entraste.

Kendra pudo sentir que se había ruborizado - y por qué difícil?

-Cuando entraste fuiste directamente al lugar más alejado de todos, no miraste a nadie al pasar, ni te inmutaste cuando unos tipos te silbaron, luego se te acerco ese hombre y no sé qué le dijiste pero no fue nada amigable - ambos rieron - parecías no querer interactuar con nadie y eras mm… un poco intimidante - dudo antes de decir lo último, no quería ofenderla.

Kendra recordó aquel día y el mal humor que tenía también - no era uno de mis mejores días, es verdad, como te dije ese día no quería conocer a ningún hombre.

-Por qué? - Reid se sintió desilusionado, el que ella no quisiera conocer a nadie ese día podría significar que no quisiera tener ninguna relación.

-Mmm no estaba de ánimo para flirtear con un macho alfa, por decirlo de algún modo, hace un tiempo que terminé una especie de relación larga con un tipo así, todo salió mal y no quería repetir la experiencia.

Había algo que no le gusta a Reid, además del hecho de escuchar que Kendra no quería una relación en ese momento, luego recordó que ella se acaba de mudar a Virginia - todo salió tan mal como para mudarse de ciudad? por eso te mudaste de Los Ángeles?

-No, en realidad salió tan mal que me mudé de país jajaja - ahora recordaba todo con humor _"dicen que sabes que ya lo superaste cuando te puedes reír de eso al recordarlo, es verdad"_ \- ese fue el motivo por el que me mudé a Los Ángeles, a Virginia vine por el empleo que finalmente me llevó a ti - no pudo evitar tomar una las mejillas de Reid con dos dedos como a un niño, tenía una expresión muy inocente - qué pasa genio? nunca has tenido una relación que haya acabado tan mal?

Reid no tuvo que hacer mucha memoria para responder a eso - si - aunque no se refería al mismo sentido que Kendra mencionaba, no quería hablar de eso, no eran ni el momento ni la persona - entonces porque te acercaste a mí?

-Genio eres totalmente diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido, y no solo me refiero a tu inteligencia, es tu actitud lo que ena… encanta a las personas - _"que ibas a decir Kendra? peor aún, estás segura que se lo ibas a decir?"_ \- esa noche en el bar vi a un hombre atractivo y que me causaba mucha curiosidad, me acerqué a ver qué hacías y cómo no hiciste nada tomé la iniciativa jajaja recuerdo que pensé que me estabas diciendo las peores mentiras que jamás había escuchado pero aun así quería seguir escuchándote y ahora… aquí me tienes, haciendo estupideces por atraer tu atención - volvió a sentirse miserable.

-No debiste quitarme el teléfono, si el ignoto entraba a mi departamento sin que yo lo notara hubieras estado en peligro - Reid no quería hacerla sentir peor pero era necesario que entienda la gravedad del asunto.

-Los dos hubiéramos estado en peligro, sin contar con que estábamos en medio de un caso abierto y pude obstruir su avance, y por último impedí que nos pudieran avisar que estábamos siendo grabados en plena acción, entre otros claro está… discúlpame, fui una idiota insegura.

Reid hubiera querido decirle que no tenía que disculparse pero su lógica se lo impedía - yo… no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti atraer mi atención - no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Es en serio genio? todos, absolutamente todos en el equipo han notado las señales que te doy excepto tú - Reid la miró escéptico por lo Kendra continuó - por qué crees que todos notaron que salíamos sin que les contaras nada?

Reid hizo memoria brevemente y recordó que nunca mencionó que él y Kendra tuviesen algo, sin embargo todos siempre actuaron como si fuese obvio - pero…

-Genio, tu inocencia es algo que siempre me gustó, pero empiezo a sentirme un poco frustrada jajaja… - no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero sentía que debía hacerlo - tú… tú realmente quieres seguir con esto?

Reid se congeló, había pasado varios días pensando en por qué su "relación" no avanzaba y resulta que él siempre fue el responsable, y ahora se le vino una idea horrible a la cabeza _"me está queriendo decir que ya no quiere que sigamos saliendo? se habrá aburrido de esperar a que le hiciera caso? pero si yo siempre quise poder decirle algo o hacer algo para atraerla, pero soy muy torpe con eso, nunca se me ocurre nada, solo probabilidades o teorías, todo lo que Derek me dijo que no le dijera, todo lo que siempre es aburrido para los demás para mi es interesante… y ahora qué hago?... es ahora o nunca, por una vez en tu vida no seas un cobarde, no te congeles ahora, no ahora"_ \- Kendra yo… yo… - las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca.

Kendra sintió un nudo en la garganta _"no, no, no quiero que esto dure tan poco, esta vez no, no quiero escucharlo"_ \- está bien, te entiendo - trató de abrir la puerta del auto, no quería quedarse ahí.

Reid fue más rápido y puso seguro al auto, no por nada era agente del FBI y tenía reflejos rápidos, se iba a jugar su última carta y para eso necesitaba que ella lo escuchara - lo siento - dijo al notar la sorpresa de Kendra - por favor escúchame, luego si deseas puedes irte, pero primero escúchame por favor - trató de tomar valor, era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo así ahora que lo pensaba - Kendra yo no quiero que sigamos en esta situación pero no porque no me gustes - ella se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, de cierto modo Reid agradeció no tener que hablar mirándola de frente - yo… hace tiempo que quiero que esto sea algo más, pero pensé que tú no querías compromisos, desde que te conocí pensé que eras un alma libre y eso me gustó de ti al principio, pero luego me di cuenta que precisamente por eso no podría ser algo más para ti y aunque no lo creas pasé horas pensando en por qué no podíamos avanzar, pero resulta que para estas cosas mi capacidad de análisis no sirve de nada, simplemente no podía encontrar la forma… - respiró profundo al ver que Kendra de pronto abrió los ojos - en este caso el ignoto grababa a sus víctimas para exponer sus relaciones clandestinas, el trataba de castigarlos por esconder a sus parejas - al sentir la mirada de la muchacha sobre él volteó a verla también - yo no quiero que nos escondamos… - luego sonrió - aunque técnicamente no nos escondemos porque todos parecen estar más enterados de lo que sucede que nosotros mismos.

Kendra se sentía eufórica como una adolescente, sería cierto lo que ella imaginaba - que me quieres decir?

-Eso, que ya no puedo seguir sin saber qué es lo que tenemos… - Reid la miraba desde su asiento, ambos estaban reclinados en los respaldos de sus asientos mirándose fijamente.

-Entonces qué? - ella podía ver en sus ojos lo que él quería decir pero necesitaba escucharlo.

-Quiero seguir a tu lado pero de otra forma - _"qué más puedo decirle? ya no sé qué más decir, soy un asco en esto"_ Reid se empezaba a desesperar.

-De qué forma? - apremió - vamos!

-Qué?!

-Dilo! - Kendra también se desesperaba - si quieres que me quedé a tu lado solo dilo.

-Claro que quiero que te quedes a mi lado - respondió Reid exactamente a lo que le preguntaron, no era buen momento para responder con lógica sin hacer caso a lo que se suele decir entre líneas pero no podía hacer nada, esa era su naturaleza.

Kendra bufó molesta - no lo puedo creer - _"por qué particularmente hoy estas tan preocupada en que te hagan esa pregunta, no eres una maldita adolescente que espera su primera declaración de amor, estás muy muy pero muy lejos de eso a estas alturas"_ no sabía si estaba molesta con Reid o consigo misma.

Reid de pronto tuvo una idea _"quiere que le haga la pregunta directamente?... claro! a eso se refería al pedirme que lo diga!... hoy das lástima como perfilador Spencer"_ \- quiero que seas mi novia, si tu quieres - luego de hablar bajó la mirada instintivamente, era un gesto que no podía evitar cada vez que se sentía inseguro de algo.

Kendra no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía por qué ahora esa pregunta era tan importante eso para ella, pero lo era, y fue increíblemente agradable escucharlo - ya había perdido la esperanza de que lo dijeras genio - cruzó al asiento de Reid, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un largo beso.

Al separarse la lógica volvió a asaltarlo - no has respondido aún - la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Jajaja - Kendra sintió que le estaban devolviendo el favor de hace un momento - tienes razón, y sí, sí quiero ser tu novia geniecito.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Andy – Niss:** Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el personaje que inventé, si estoy consciente de que es difícil aceptar a un personaje que no es original de la serie, para mí también lo es, pero esta vez quería retar a Reid jajaja quería ver como reaccionaba ante una chica totalmente diferente a lo que fue Maeve, además me preocupa mucho que se sienta como un personaje real, es decir pienso mucho en cómo reaccionaría alguien como ella, me tomo mi tiempo por eso demoro un poco, lo siento por eso… pero por favor cualquier sugerencia no dudes en hacérmela saber, espero sigas la historia ;)

 **CatDunneReid:** Debo reconocer que no sabía si incluir la parte de las grabaciones, y lo dudé hasta el final, pero no quise quedarme con las ganas. Es verdad que todo estaba demasiado expuesto, pero esperé hasta este capítulo para explicar por qué todo era de esa forma para que fuera un impacto para Reid, el mensaje era que todos se daban cuenta del interés de Kendra menos él mismo jaja… igual que tú yo veo a Reid como un hombre muy dulce e inocente, concuerdo contigo en que esos hombres ya no hay o andan muy escondidos jajaja… aunque debo declararme inocente en cuanto a las burlas jeje sus amigos no se burlan de él, es solo que les cuesta reconocer hasta qué punto el ignora algunas cosas a pesar de ser tan inteligente, y bueno lo del voyerismo fue un accidente finalmente, espero no estarte creando una mala impresión x.x … por cierto no estoy tomando en cuenta la temporada 12, aunque fue una excelente temporada y me sirvió para darme una idea de cuan fuerte puede llegar a ser el "geniecito" xD… espero sigas la historia y no te decepcione ;)… pdta: ya viene el HotchxPrentiss

 **Kari. Toledo:** Como siempre muchas gracias por tu apoyo, haces que mi escritora interna quiera seguir adelante jeje… y te lo juro que incluso yo me sentí muy rara escribiendo el voyerismo jajaja pero dije antes, tenía que escribir eso, no podía quedarme con las ganas jajaja espero te siga gustando el rumbo de la historia por qué de aquí en adelante se pone un poco intensa xD


	9. Capítulo IX

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)…

 **Capítulo IX:**

-Debes hablar con JJ y Morgan - le pidió Kendra aun abrazándolo del cuello.

Reid respiró hondo - yo ehm… sé que seguían órdenes, pero no puedo…

Puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Reid para evitar que siga - no sé qué haya pasado antes entre ustedes, imagino que ha sido difícil, pero lo que sí sé es que ellos te aprecian mucho y que nunca he visto tan apagada a JJ.

-Aún has visto poco en la unidad - contestó Reid con desgano, miró a Kendra y notó que ella aún lo miraba expectante - sí hablaré con ellos.

-Yo tuve la culpa genio, ellos solo hacían su trabajo… tenlo en cuenta.

-Y tú ten en cuenta que debes hablar con Hotch - Reid sonrió de lado, un gesto muy raro en él.

Kendra hizo un gesto de desagrado - touché! parece que estás aprendiendo - ambos rieron - no es que no me agrade Hotch, todo lo contrario, pero no es nada agradable tener que explicarle a mi jefe que todo el bochornoso incidente fue culpa mía.

Reid sonrió, ahora la situación empezaba a sonar cómica - bueno no te presiones tanto él solo quiere saber si seguirás en el equipo, eso le preocupa, el valora mucho tu trabajo.

-Cuando se entere de lo hice querrá echarme a la calle jaja - se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Kendra si no lo sabe aún, al menos se lo imagina, somos perfiladores, aunque no haya visto ese video sabe que no es normal que ninguno de los dos haya respondido a las llamadas, sobre todo yo - volvió a bajar la cabeza al notar que le estaba recordando que ella tuvo la culpa.

-No te sientas mal, es verdad yo tuve la culpa y tengo que asumirlo, y me alegra aún tener mi empleo… entonces vamos a la oficina - le dijo sin moverse de su ubicación.

-Ok… mmm tengo que manejar - Reid señaló el volante que Kendra bloqueaba al haberse sentado sobre sus piernas hace un rato.

-Genio arruinas el momento - le bromeó mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Lo siento - se disculpó Reid avergonzado, ella soltó una carcajada - no dejarás de burlarte de mi verdad?

-No me burlo de tí - ambos cruzaron miradas - bueno sí un poquito, pero lo hago con amor - le envió un beso volado, Reid sonrió y puso el auto en marcha, él iba a tener que acostumbrarse al carácter bromista de la chica.

Al llegar a la oficina no tuvieron que buscar mucho, todos estaban andando por sus escritorios, solo Hotch permanecía en su oficina, Kendra tomó fuertemente la mano de Reid por un momento como muestra de apoyo y luego se dirigió a hablar con Hotch.

Rossi se acercó a él - muchacho ha sido una madrugada difícil, te aconsejo ir a dormir y hablar cuando veas las cosas con más frialdad - al ver el rostro tenso de Reid no pudo evitar darle un consejo antes de irse.

JJ estaba prácticamente atrincherada al fondo, no quería acercarse a Reid, tenía miedo, entonces Morgan se adelantó - antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo fui quien tomó la decisión de seguir viendo esas cámaras a pesar de lo que sucedía, no quiero que suene a excusa pero tu vida y la de Kendra me importan más que cualquier otra cosa, así que tenía que cubrirlos mientras eran acechados - habló mirándolo de frente.

Reid frunció el ceño, no podía reclamarles nada ya que Kendra era quien había asumido la culpa, su lógica le decía que todo no era más que la suma de eventos desafortunados y si él quería realmente culpar a alguien, esa era a la única persona con la que ahora no podía enojarse, Kendra. Pero si tenía todo tan claro por qué se seguía sintiendo dolido, esa era una pregunta que aún no podía responder - lo sé, y ahora sabiendo que el ignoto estaba en mi edificio les agradezco que nos hayan cubierto, también sé que trataron de llamarnos desobedeciendo las órdenes de Hotch - respiró profundo - supongo que ya saben que Kendra escondió mi celular, ella está muy apenada por haberlo hecho.

Morgan sonrió para darle apoyo - son errores de principiante, pero le ayudaremos a prestar atención a los detalles importantes en este trabajo - le tomó el hombro - hijo, lo siento.

Reid soltó una sonrisa ligera y luego miró a JJ, ella se acercó sin decir una palabra - yo solo… no sé cómo lidiar con este tipo de inconvenientes - dijo mirándola.

JJ sonrió al verlo nuevamente como a un niño - para eso está tu hermana mayor, aunque sólo te lleve un año y no tenga ni la mitad de los estudios tú tienes, aún puedo enseñarte algunas cosas - le tomó un brazo y él le respondió con un abrazo.

-Esto es un gran alivio! - Emily no pudo evitar hablar muy fuerte, en realidad era un alivio luego de tantas horas de tensión.

-Cuando procesaremos la evidencia? - preguntó Morgan.

-Supongo que mañana estarán aquí los videos, hasta que no se procesen no podemos cerrar el caso ni recibir una nuevo - respondió JJ revisando su tablet.

-Yo revisaré los videos de mi departamento y quien revisará los de Hotch? - Reid aún tenía una duda en mente.

-El mismo - respondió rápidamente Emily - luego de eso debemos enviar la solicitud de Kendra lo más rápido posible, así que mañana será un largo día - luego tomó sus cosas para irse - mejor vayamos a dormir.

Todos asintieron y fueron a tomar sus cosas, excepto Reid que se sentó en su escritorio, al ver las miradas de sus amigos - esperaré a Kendra.

-Oh… - JJ y Morgan se miraron tratando de no reír.

-Qué sucede? - Reid sintió que había algo que no querían decirle.

-Nada, solo trata de descansar hoy "Christian Gray" - Morgan no pudo evitar decir eso antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara con sus amigos dentro. La mandíbula de Reid cayó hasta el suelo.

Luego de entrar a la oficina de Hotch, Kendra no sabía qué decir, el FBI aún era un ambiente nuevo para ella y en estas circunstancias tenía miedo de no ser acertada con sus palabras - Hotch les debo a todos unas disculpas, yo soy responsable de que Spencer y yo no hayamos atendido las llamadas - habló con sinceridad y tomando todo el valor que pudo.

-Lo sé - respondió Hotch tranquilo - pero también tú mereces que me disculpe contigo, hay ciertas cosas difíciles que los agentes estamos dispuestos a hacer porque es parte de nuestro trabajo, pero tu eres un civil y no debí tratarte de la misma forma, tu no debiste ser grabada, solo quiero que tengas presente que nunca intenté poner tu vida en riesgo, nos aseguramos de que estuvieran seguros durante todo el proceso.

-Lo sé - respondió decidida - se lo dije a Emily hace un momento y lo reitero, tengo la suficiente confianza para poner mi vida en las manos del equipo con total seguridad, ustedes son los mejores en lo que hacen, no tengo dudas al respecto… también soy consciente de que si hubiéramos atendido a las llamadas ni Spencer ni yo habríamos sido grabados en las circunstancias que se dieron.

-Es importante que tengas presente que debes atender todas las llamadas del equipo y del buró, trabajas asesorándonos y este trabajo no tiene horario.

-No volverá a pasar.

-Kendra estas empezando a ver la parte difícil de esto, yo valoro mucho tu trabajo, te has convertido en un soporte importante para el equipo, yo acepto tus disculpas, pero me gustaría saber si tu aceptas las mías.

Kendra sonrió - por supuesto, este trabajo es algo nuevo para mí, aprendo mucho aquí, jamás pensé que mi profesión podría llevarme por esta área pero lo agradezco, así que si me lo permites me gustaría seguir asesorando al equipo.

Hotch no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, finalmente todo había salido bien - claro que sí, pero por ahora debemos ir a descansar, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo.

-Nos vemos mañana - Kendra salió sonriendo de la oficina de Hotch, jamás pensó que sería tan fácil comunicarse con su jefe, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tenido un jefe como Hotch, para ella sus superiores siempre habían sido personas muy distantes y difíciles de tratar.

-Todo bien? - fue prácticamente una pregunta retórica, ya que Reid podía verla sonreír.

-Mejor que nunca - dijo apenas acercándose a él, entre una cosa y otra ya era más de mediodía y había gente andando por el lugar - pero preferiría ir a comer algo.

-Y a cambiarnos de ropa - aún seguían en la ropa deportiva que tuvieron que usar para salir rápidamente del departamento de Reid - que quieres comer?

-Pues una hamburguesa enorme sería excelente - respondió Kendra mientras entraban al ascensor.

-Pensé que querrías algo más especial - Reid le contestó riendo.

-Bueno podemos acompañarla con una botella de champagne jaja… pero no como desde el almuerzo de ayer y no he dormido, por favor déjame comer una hamburguesa o conocerás mi lado irritante - Kendra tenía las manos juntas en tono de súplica.

-De acuerdo jajaja - esta vez fue el turno de Reid de tomar la mejilla de Kendra con dos dedos, se veía infantil suplicando por una hamburguesa.

-Hey! yo soy quien hace eso genio!

Pocos minutos después de que Reid y Kendra se fueran Hotch salió a dar un vistazo, le parecía sentir movimiento en los escritorios de los chicos de su equipo y así era - pensé que ya te habías ido.

Emily buscaba algo entre sus cajones - había olvidado unas cosas - dijo a pensar mirándolo brevemente para luego seguir con su búsqueda.

-Ven un momento a mi oficina por favor - luego se dio la vuelta y entró.

Emily lo siguió y para su sorpresa él cerró la puerta - qué sucede?

-Eso iba a preguntarte - Hotch se soltó el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa.

-Nada en particular, ha sido una noche larga y difícil, Kendra y Reid se quedarán en el equipo y eso es una bendición - suspiró y sonrió aliviada.

-Sí, la conversación con Reid fue difícil y sé que gracias a ti se quedó Kendra, te lo agradezco - la miró fijamente - pero no me refería a eso.

Emily volvió a suspirar, no quería hablar de ese tema pero tal vez inconscientemente lo buscó al haber vuelto a la oficina cuando ya sus amigos se habían ido - entonces a qué te refieres? - esta vez no sería ella quien saque el tema a colación.

-Estás enojada conmigo? - se paró frente a ella.

Ella desvió la mirada - no, por qué habría de estarlo?

-No estoy seguro, pero te conozco Emily y sé que estás enojada.

-Aaron deja las cosas como están, mejor dicho dejemos las cosas hasta aquí - lo enfrentó.

Hotch arqueó una ceja - me estás diciendo que no quieres que me vuelva a acercar a ti?

-Fuera de la oficina ya no, será mejor que de ahora en adelante nos limitemos a trabajar juntos, solo trabajar - resaltó la palabra "solo".

Hotch tragó saliva, hizo un esfuerzo para articular palabra - tú… estás segura?

-Yo… estoy muy cansada Aaron, creo que nos debemos un descanso, ya ha sido mucho tiempo - Emily se giró para salir pero Hotch la tomó de un brazo.

-Estás saliendo con alguien más? - el tono de Hotch fue serio y rotundo, pero no perdió la compostura, como siempre.

-En serio? - bufó - no Aaron, no salgo con nadie más, pero tal vez sea buena idea empezar a hacerlo.

Hotch la soltó inmediatamente - de acuerdo, pero al menos puedes decirme qué sucedió para que tomaras esta decisión?

Emily se sentía frustrada - mentir es agotador, mentirles a todos, todo el tiempo, y tener miedo a ser descubierto… es demasiado ahora - bajó la mirada.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto, las relaciones entre agentes están prohibidas y…

Emily lo cortó - lo sé, por eso empiezo a pensar que nos equivocamos - ambos se miraron en silencio por unos minutos, luego fue ella quien cortó el silencio - dejémoslo así por ahora - le dedicó una última mirada y finalmente salió de la oficina de su jefe, ahora solo era su jefe.

Hotch agradeció tener algo de whisky en su oficina, se sirvió un par de vasos para luego ir a casa a continuar con otra botella, después de la conversación con Kendra había cantado victoria, pensó que había salvado el día, y era cierto profesionalmente hablando, pero en lo personal había sido un pésimo día.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Andy – Niss:** como siempre estoy agradecida de que les guste mi trabajo, y si ya venía siendo hora de que se decidan a ser novios jaja bueno el drama con JJ lo pensé al principio pero luego me desanimé porque ella no tuvo la culpa así basándome en el pensamiento lógico de Reid sería difícil que la culpe pero la broma estúpida de Morgan si la puse en este capítulo y eso solo es el inicio jaja… lo de Hotch y Prentiss aquí empieza ;)

 **Kari. Toledo:** estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, y créeme que esas conversaciones las imagino como si las estuviera viendo en la serie jajaja… es una relación difícil de contar siendo fiel a la naturaleza de Reid, pero ahí sigo haciendo el intento jeje… y aquí empieza la historia de Hotch y Prentiss, espero no decepcionarte ;)


	10. Capítulo X

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)

Debo decir que este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, por favor perdonen los errores o incongruencias que puedan haber pero no podía poner nada en mi mente, cuando había empezado el capítulo una noticia me dejó en blanco, muchos dirán que alguien a quien nunca conociste realmente no puede afectarte o no tendría por qué hacerlo, no sé si eso es verdad pero lo que sí sé es que tengo un vacío desde entonces… intenté inspirarme escuchando las mismas canciones de Linkin Park que escuché desde que estaba en el colegio (hace ya varios años de eso), pero no sé si haya funcionado del todo, hay una canción que a pesar de ser tan repudiada por mucha gente, yo no puedo dejar de pensar que me define a la perfección, tal vez solo los que conocemos ese tipo de oscuridad la entendamos realmente, ahora ya no me avergüenza hablar acerca de los varios terapeutas, largas recetas médicas e incontables crisis que he pasado, fue una etapa difícil, horrenda, no sé si volverá a suceder, hace mucho que no pasa pero aprendí a no decir "nunca volverá a pasar" o "yo nunca lo haré" "a mí no", por ahora me contento con decir "por ahora todo va bien" o "espero no pasar por eso". Uno nunca sabe lo que haría estando en los zapatos del otro, nadie sabe lo de nadie. Lo que sí agradezco y seguiré agradeciendo durante toda mi vida es haber tenido siempre a alguien que me levantó y me obligó a seguir adelante (porque sí, a veces necesitas que te obliguen y eso es bueno), en la temporada 12 de Criminal Minds escuché una frase dicha por Prentiss que es muy cierta "se necesita mucho valor para pedir ayuda" es totalmente cierto, otra frase que comprendo profundamente es la dicha por Reid "sé lo que significa temerle a tu propia mente"… hay mucho por decir al respecto y siento que ya me explayé mucho, pero lo hice porque siento que en este espacio puedo ser quien realmente soy, totalmente honesta, y tal vez a alguien le sirva leer algo como esto ahora, si es así lo agradezco y si desean compartir lo suyo con alguien que haya pasado por lo mismo me pueden enviar un mensaje cuando lo deseen.

 _ **I'm holding on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why is everything so heavy?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Holding on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So much more than I can carry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I keep dragging around what's bringing me down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I just let go, I'd be set free**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Holding on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why is everything so heavy?...**_

 **Capítulo X:**

En el departamento de Reid ya habían terminado un par de botellas de champagne hacía rato, era raro que luego de tantas horas despiertos aún siguieran en pie.

-Sabes qué momento es el que más me ha gustado en este tiempo? - Kendra hablaba dando vueltas por los sillones como si fuera una niña.

-Ehm.. el primer caso de los poemas? el que prácticamente descifraste tu sola? - a Reid ya le costaba trabajo concentrarse.

-No me refiero al trabajo, sino a ti y a mí - le contestó apareciendo detrás de él.

-Pues… no lo sé… honestamente eres algo impredecible - intentaba seguirla con la mirada pero eso solo lograba marearlo más.

Kendra finalmente se dejó caer sobre Reid - jajaja lo era, pero creo que ya no lo soy, ahora solo falta buscarte a ti para encontrarme a mi jajaja

-Eso te molesta? - Reid frunció un poco el ceño, pensó en que quizá Kendra podría arrepentirse de lo que acababan de empezar.

-No, para nada… son solo etapas, pasa el tiempo y uno cambia, o conoces personas y te vuelves mejor de lo que eras - le acarició el cabello y lo retiró un poco para ver sus ojos color miel - en mi caso tu me estas convirtiendo en una persona que jamás pensé que podría ser - sonrió ampliamente - pero aún no me has dicho cuál crees que es mi momento favorito con el Dr. Spencer Reid.

Reid la miró detenidamente, pero de cualquier modo le era imposible perfilarla - ahora?

-Mmm estuvo cerca, este debe ser mi segundo favorito, pero en realidad fue cuando dormiste conmigo porque tenía miedo de las pesadillas, sabes que fue la primera vez que le pedía ayuda a un hombre y sinceramente no estaba segura de que aceptarías que me quede sin que nada mas que dormir sucediera jajaja pero no tienes idea de cuánto me alegro que aceptaras, creo que ese día me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando, eras real - no pudo evitar darle un beso, pero esta vez no era algo sexual sino más bien tierno.

-Sabes cuál es mi momento favorito contigo? - Reid le devolvió la pregunta.

-Jaja bueno no creas que no tengo imaginación, pero ya que tu mismo lo dijiste, es ahora?

-No, pero también estuviste cerca, fue cuando me pediste que durmiera contigo para que no tuvieses miedo.

-Te estas copiando de respuesta genio? - Kendra intentó encararlo pensando que se burlaba de ella.

-No, ese día yo pensaba que tu solo querías divertirte un rato y tenía miedo de que esto terminara sin haber empezado jaja pero luego tu tocaste a la puerta y pusiste tu confianza en mi.

-Genio no se cuando entenderás que me tienes en tus manos, no sé cuándo ni cómo pasó, pero ahora tienes mi vida en tus manos, tanto física como emocionalmente hablando, y estoy segura de que no vas a hacerme daño… es la primera vez que pongo las manos al fuego por un hombre, por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de eso, tu no por favor.

Reid no sabía cómo responderle, mientras lo pensaba Kendra ya se había quedado dormida en su regazo, el champagne esta vez les dio la sinceridad necesaria para empezar su relación con fuerza, le acarició el cabello y luego la cargó hasta la habitación, nuevamente dormirían juntos, solo buscando la compañía y seguridad que podían darse el uno al otro.

Al día siguiente había mucho que hacer, tanto Hotch como Reid había pasado horas revisando y catalogando los videos, al final del día ya sabían que videos debían ser refutados. Para satisfacción de Hotch no había videos comprometedores suyos, sin embargo para Reid el procedimiento sería distinto.

-Cuantas horas de grabaciones se deben desechar? - preguntó Prentiss quien ya se había empapado en todo a lo que el procedimiento se refería.

-Ocho horas y cuarenta minutos, aquí están los intervalos horarios y los códigos de los videos - Reid le entregó una hoja.

-Entonces qué es exactamente lo que debo hacer? - Kendra estaba asustada pero intentaba no mostrarlo.

-Enviarás una solicitud de desestimación de evidencia, pero eso no es todo, luego ellos te citarán a una audiencia en la que debes especificar los motivos por los cuales realizas la solicitud - Prentiss notó la desesperación en el rostro de Kendra.

-Qué?! tendré que explicarle al FBI por qué no quiero que usen esos videos? no es suficiente con el hecho de que yo no autoricé que me grabaran? - empezaba a desesperarse.

-El hecho de que no diste autorización a ser grabada será el primer argumento, pero si no funciona con eso tendrás que alegar violación a la intimidad.

-Es muy probable que no sea necesario llegar a eso, pero es mejor tener todos los posibles escenarios cubiertos - Hotch trató de tranquilizarla.

Reid que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces decidió hablar - que tanto puede afectar en su trabajo el que alegue violación a la intimidad teniendo en cuenta que los videos fueron tomados en la dirección oficial de un agente federal?

-En el peor de los casos, la transferirán - Hotch siempre era lo más sincero posible.

-Ay que bien! - ironizó Kendra mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Aunque eso también podría refutarse, Kendra no es un agente así que el reglamento interno no la afecta y Hotch puede solicitar su permanencia como asesor indispensable en la resolución de los casos - Prentiss ya tenía todo planeado.

-Es verdad, transferirla no sería un procedimiento regular - apoyó Hotch.

-Pero pueden hacerlo, alegando tráfico de influencias en su contratación, ella fue directamente a esta unidad cuando lo más común hubiera sido que fuera a la unidad de Jack Garret - Reid empezaba a entrar en pánico, el panorama era mucho peor de lo que habían imaginado ahora que lo veía con claridad.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, hace meses que solicité un traductor y las dos primeras contrataciones fueron para la unidad de Jack Garrett, por otro lado Kendra llegó a la ciudad apenas una semana antes de empezar a trabajar con nosotros… Reid no hay imágenes relevantes al caso en esos videos, no tendrían necesidad de ponernos las cosas tan difíciles - Hotch aún estaba confiado.

-Enviaremos ahora mismo la solicitud de Kendra, así que lo más probable es que la audiencia sea para mañana temprano - luego se dirigió a Kendra al verla asustada - yo iré contigo y te diré exactamente qué y cómo responderles, solo muéstrate tranquila, finalmente no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-De acuerdo - Kendra agradeció su apoyo en ese momento, luego enviaron la solicitud y ella y Reid fueron a la pequeña cocina de la oficina a preparar café mientras esperaban la respuesta, él permanecía callado - hey! genio, hay algo que quiero que tengas claro - el volteo a verla aún en silencio - aunque todo salga mal y pierda el trabajo quiero que sepas que no me iré de Virginia ni de tu vida.

-Si te envían a la unidad de Jack Garret viajarás mucho, eso sumado a los viajes que yo hago… será solo cuestión de tiempo - Reid llevó su mirada al piso.

Kendra le levantó el mentón para que la viera - si me transfieren a la unidad de Jack Garret renunciaré, no soy un agente así que puedo decir no cuando quiera, y créeme que ofertas de trabajo es lo que menos le faltan a un traductor.

Ambos rieron - menos a una como tú, se podría decir que eres una genio en los idiomas - Reid intentaba hacerle su propia broma.

-No cariño, no desvíes la atención, el nerd aquí es otro jajaja

-No soy un nerd, como podría serlo siendo un agente del FBI - refunfuñaba Reid.

-Amas Star trek? has ido a la Comicon? cuántos libros tienes en tu casa? - con cada pregunta la sonrisa de Kendra se pronunciaba aún más.

-Si… pero… yo… eso no quiere decir nada - Reid hizo un gesto infantil, incluso él no encontraba un argumento para refutar eso.

-Chicos la audiencia será mañana a las 10am, eso nos da tiempo para prepararnos, Hotch dice que vayan a dormir, mañana estaremos acá a primera hora - les avisó Prentiss, luego ella se dirigió a su escritorio, para ella también sería un día pesado, como habían venido siendo los últimos, vio que ya no quedaban ninguno de sus compañeros en la oficina, ni de ninguna otra área a decir verdad, vio la oficina de su jefe con la luz encendida y supo que tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, hasta que notó que en medio de todo el trabajo de los videos había olvidado las llaves su auto en la oficina de Hotch _"por qué de entre todos los lugares posibles tenía que haberlas dejado ahí"_ , la respuesta era simple, en cuanto llegó por la mañana se habían reunido todos en la oficina de Hotch para discutir algunos procedimientos, ella tenía las llaves de su auto en una mano y un café en la otra hasta que tuvo que recibir un documento, a las 7 am la decisión entre dejar las llaves o un café es fácil.

Llamaron a la puerta - adelante - Hotch podía jurar que era Reid con algunas otras teorías acerca de cómo la reunión de mañana podría salir mal, pero al ver entrar a Emily su sorpresa era absoluta _"habrá cambiado de opinión"_.

-Lo siento, olvidé mis llaves aquí - respondió señalando el escritorio.

Al dirigir la mirada logró ver un llavero conocido, un lindo llavero de cuero negro que él le había regalado hacía casi un año, el asombro y la culpabilidad llegaron juntos de un solo golpe, ya había pasado un año entre idas y venidas _"tiene toda la razón de estar cansada, pero no había ni hay otra opción"_ \- quieres un café?

-Prefiero ir a casa a dormir - de hecho al llegar a su casa lo primero que haría sería prepararse un café, pero ahora quería tomar distancia.

Hotch se puso de pie - Emily, yo... - se aclaró la garganta - yo te debo una disculpa.

A Prentiss eso le sonó como un sermón mal preparado - en serio crees que debes pedir disculpas Aaron? - ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar que en ocasiones él optaba por decir lo que es políticamente correcto antes de decir lo que realmente pensaba o quería, pero no aceptaría que lo aplique con ella.

Hotch desvió la mirada al costado antes de contestar - creo que no debí perjudicarte.

-Aaron, ambos sabíamos de qué se trataba esto y los límites que tenía antes de que empezaramos a pagar consecuencias, yo también acepté tomar el riesgo, nos equivocamos, la culpa es de ambos… entonces ninguno debe pedir disculpas, tú lo sabes, qué es lo que realmente quieres decir?

-Te cree falsas expectativas y…

-Acabo de decirte que no es así - Emily intuía lo que Hotch intentaba decir y no era para nada agradable.

-Yo no… yo fui quien te propuso estar en esta situación y no fui capaz de… - simplemente no podía decir algo adecuado, estaba nervioso, tenía el impulso de decirle que quería que continúen con lo suyo pero que debía seguir como antes, pero sabía que no era justo, ni él mismo se entendía, era egoísta y le molestaba serlo con ella.

-Aaron, no soy una quinceañera, sé que no íbamos a tener una relación, sé que no ibas a enamorarte de mí, y por tener las cosas claras es que nos agradó el trato, pero… ya fue mucho tiempo y no es justo para ninguno de los dos - Emily respiró profundo - no le des más vueltas al asunto.

-Vas a seguir llamándome Aaron? - Emily ya se había dirigido a la puerta y volteó a verlo con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro - hace un momento me llamaste Hotch en la reunión con Reid y Kendra.

Ella no lo podía creer _"en serio le preocupa eso?"_ \- ehm… sí supongo, como prefieras.

Hotch no pudo evitar un esbozo de sonrisa, era como un consuelo tal vez - Aaron es mejor, nos vemos mañana.

Emily solo salió sin decir palabra alguna y con la boca abierta, ese hombre, al que tanto pensó conocer aún podía sorprenderla, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero era una sorpresa.

Ya se encontraban en la audiencia, Prentiss entró junto a Kendra a la sala de reuniones en la que se encontraba un jurado compuesto por tres personas, la lideraba una mujer madura sentada al medio, tenía una expresión seria y profunda, tenía ese tipo de mirada de las que sin decir una sola palabra te hacen sentir que ya conocen toda tu vida, exactamente desde el día de tu nacimiento, y que puede reclamarte cosas que tú ni recuerdas que hiciste. Kendra se encontraba de pie frente al amplio escritorio donde se ubicaban los tres miembros del FBI encargados del área del que todo agente detesta escuchar "asuntos internos", Prentiss se encontraba varios pasos detrás, en mera calidad de espectador y asesor.

-Srta. Woolbure, usted solicita la desestimación de 8 horas y 40 minutos de evidencia fílmica - apartó la mirada del folder y la clavó en Kendra - es una cantidad importante de evidencia, cuál es el motivo?

\- Agente Carter, no fui notificada previamente por el buró para la realización de estas grabaciones, por tal motivo solicito a que desestimen.

La mujer sonrió levemente - entiendo que tiene poco más de dos meses trabajando como asesor del equipo del agente Hotchner en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, por lo que supongo ya conoce acerca de los procedimientos que se realizan en medio de la resolución de un caso de esa magnitud… supongo que también sabe cuán importante es cada evidencia en la sentencia de estos delincuentes, está claro que no hablamos de delincuentes comunes verdad? - hizo una pregunta retórica cargada de sarcasmo.

-Totalmente claro, sin embargo, yo no un agente federal, no realizo trabajo de campo, me limito a asesorarlos como traductora e intérprete en los casos en lo que el equipo lo necesite, pero sigo siendo un civil - Kendra aún mantenía la calma.

La agente Carter dio un vistazo al folder nuevamente - veo que participó en este caso srta. Woolbure, es por este motivo que usted aparece en esos videos?

-Participé en la revisión de los videos de una de las víctimas, era de origen francés - hizo un silencio corto y luego notó que seguían esperando su respuesta, tomó aire y continuó - realicé todo el trabajo en las oficinas de la UAC, en las grabaciones no desempeño ninguna labor para el FBI, son meramente personales.

-Personales? - volvió a revisar el folder y nuevamente se podía notar una sonrisa en su rostro, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba - según los reportes de los agentes de la unidad a cargo del caso, indican que dos agentes federales fueron víctimas de acoso por parte del ignoto, el agente Hotchner y el Dr. Reid, siendo ellos los siguientes objetivos potenciales, motivo por el cual se procedió a colocar cámaras de vigilancia en sus domicilios como parte de la investigación de dicho caso - parecía leer textualmente el informe, pero en realidad hizo un resumen, esos informes constan de numerosas páginas, por lo que era obvio que la agente Carter lo había leído previamente y ya tenía conocimiento de todo el contenido, sin embargo era parte de su trabajo poner a la persona auditada lo más incómoda posible - entonces srta. Woolbure, en cuál de los domicilios se encontraba? en el departamento del Dr. Reid? o en la casa de su jefe, el agente Hotchner?

Kendra notó la suspicacia y abrió mucho los ojos - e… en el departamento del Dr. Reid.

-No voy a preguntarle que contienen esas casi 9 horas de grabación, dado que al ser tomadas de un total de casi un día y medio de vigilancia, convengamos en que es bastante obvio - Kendra permaneció en silencio - supongo que si me niego a desestimar esta evidencia usted apelará a la violación de su derecho constitucional a la intimidad personal, no es así?

-Así es agente Carter - Kendra trataba de mantener la voz firme.

-Bien, en ese caso su solicitud será aceptada, dado que los videos fueron analizados y un agente federal dio fé de que en ellos no había información relevante a un aumento en la sentencia y además se cuenta con suficiente evidencia en el caso, veo que el amor del ignoto por los videos le hizo un favor al buró.

-Le agradezco mucho - Kendra sintió que podía volver a respirar.

-Sin embargo, nos enfrentamos a otra situación importante srta. Woolbure, en un principio supuse que el Dr. Reid era un asesor del FBI al igual que usted, pero ahora veo que es también un agente federal, y ambos trabajan en la misma unidad.

-Si - fue todo lo que pudo responder Kendra - miró de reojo a Prentiss quien también tenía algo de preocupación en el rostro.

Carter tomó otro folder, al abrirlo sin darse cuenta cubrió la foto que tenía anexada y no pudo pasar de la primera página - que interesante, el Dr. Reid tiene más títulos de los que tenemos todos los presentes en esta sala, sumándolos - sus compañeros le enviaron una miradas dolidas, pero era cierto - ya veo porque prefiere Dr. Reid antes que agente Reid… trabaja usted en alguna investigación paralela con él - ahora su gesto se tornó serio y duro, la tan conocida paranoia del área de asuntos internos salía a flote.

Kendra se asombró - no ninguna, fuera del FBI nuestros ámbitos de estudio son totalmente distintos.

Prentiss notó que la agente Carter seguía mirando fijamente a Kendra y pensó que ella no podría manejar ese tema, no lo habían tenido eso en cuenta al momento de su preparación - si me permite agente Carter, el Dr. Reid puede confirmarle que no se llevaba a cabo ninguna investigación paralela.

-Perfecto, el Dr. Reid es un agente federal así que en él si aplica el reglamento interno, tuvo una excelente idea agente…

-Prentiss.

-Agente Prentiss, citaremos entonces al Dr. Reid para el día de mañana a primera hora.

-El Dr. Reid se encuentra afuera, si lo desea agente Carter puede hablar con él ahora mismo, quiero decir que no quisiéramos tomar más de su tiempo, es usted una persona muy ocupada - Prentiss trató de ser lo más condescendiente posible.

-De acuerdo agente Prentiss, dígale que pase - aceptó la agente Carter no de muy buena gana, sin embargo tenía curiosidad por conocer al Dr. Reid - srta. Woolbure de momento puede retirarse, pero no se aleje mucho, al parecer concluiremos este asunto hoy.

Kendra asintió y salió, en la puerta se cruzó brevemente con Reid quien entraba en la sala, apenas cruzaron miradas - buenos días - saludo Reid y se mantuvo de pie frente al jurado, ahora él tomaba el lugar de Kendra.

Carter levantó la vista al escuchar el saludo y arqueó una ceja - es usted el Dr. Reid?

-Si agente Carter - se mantuvo imperturbable, ya conocía ese tipo de sorpresa en la gente al conocerlo.

-Puedo preguntar su edad?

-29 años.

Revisó el folder y comprobó los datos, fue ahí cuando notó la foto que había obviado - no le puedo negar que esto es una sorpresa Dr. Reid - no podía dejar de pensar en cosas como "IQ 187" o "memoria eidética" que resaltan en su hoja de vida, efectivamente ese muchacho era el Dr. Reid - entonces Dr. Reid, analizabamos que podía llevar a la srta. Woolbure a pasar tanto tiempo en su departamento… realizan algún tipo de investigación paralela? - al notar que el Dr. Reid tenía tantos estudios la agente Carter supuso que era un hombre mayor, por tal motivo desechó su primera sospecha que era una relación personal y optó por pensar en una investigación paralela, o en otras palabras, podían estar tramando algo a espaldas del FBI, la clásica paranoia del buró, al conocerlo nuevamente iba más por la primera teoría, pero de todos modos debía hacer todos los descartes.

-No agente Carter, no me encuentro realizando ninguna investigación actualmente.

-Como comprenderá Dr. Reid, eso es difícil de creer en una persona como usted, supongo que su mente es difícil de entretener con un solo trabajo a la vez.

-Es verdad, sin embargo, realicé una investigación en Sociología hace un año, luego de ello pensaba ponerme en marcha en la segunda fase de dicha investigación pero tuve complicaciones, actualmente me encuentro informandome mas respecto al tema, si desea puedo enviarle una lista de los libros que compré últimamente así como del intercambio de información realizado con otros sociólogos, sin embargo debo advertirle que es algo amplia - respondió entrecerrando los ojos al recordar que a pesar de ser ordenado con sus fuentes, si el mencionaba que sería una lista larga, es porque sería una lista muy larga.

-Me imagino Dr. Reid, y me imagino también que no tendré tiempo suficiente para revisarla.

-Agente Carter, los motivos que llevaron a la srta. Woolbure a pasar ese tiempo en mi departamento son meramente personales - Reid ya sabía que no era necesario ir con rodeos.

-Eso veo, y debo recordarle que ustedes trabajan juntos en la misma unidad - notó que Reid parecía querer decir algo - lo sé Dr. Reid, ella no es un agente federal y por ello no aplica el reglamento interno, sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que es una gran casualidad que haya sido contratada precisamente en su unidad, que me puede decir al respecto.

-No tuve conocimiento de su contratación hasta que se nos fue presentada al equipo en las instalaciones de Quantico, inclusive se suponía que ella participaría de manera excepcional en el primer caso en el que trabajamos juntos, recién al día siguiente se nos comunicó que sería de forma permanente.

-Quiere decir que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la srta. Woolbure antes de que ella empiece a trabajar en el buró? - Carter trataba de hacer notar lo difícil de creer que era la situación.

-Así es - Reid respondió firme.

La agente Carter lo miraba incrédula, pero si él daba su palabra de que así era no tenía forma de refutar - por otro lado Dr. Reid, considera también que no habrá ningún tipo complicación dentro de su desempeño laboral como agente federal?

-Agente Carter en los años que llevo en el FBI nunca tuve ninguna complicación, he aportado con todo lo que mi conocimiento y capacidades me han permitido, mi trabajo siempre ha sido mi prioridad a pesar de todo, y no tengo intención de cambiar eso ahora - respondió rotundamente, sin una pizca de duda en su voz y mirando a los ojos, probablemente estaba mintiendo en algo? si, pero agradecía poder hacerlo bien en ese momento.

-Estamos de acuerdo en que es un agente renombrado y que es una parte fundamental de su equipo, un equipo bastante afamado dentro del buró por cierto… - respiró profundo - puede que tenga dudas sobre la srta. Woolbure, pero voy a confiar en usted Dr. Reid.

-Gracias - él respondió con la misma seriedad que mantuvo durante toda la audiencia.

-Puede retirarse, comuníquele a la srta. Woolbure que le enviaremos en una hora la conformidad de su solicitud en una hora, fue un placer conocerlo - le extendió la mano y con ese formal apretón de manos se cerró el tema.

En el pasillo todos sentían haberse quitado un peso de encima - Emily te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, no habría podido estar ahí dentro sola - Kendra le dio un abrazo.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, somos un equipo y nos apoyamos entre todos, además parece que la hoja de vida del Dr. Reid fue de mucha ayuda jaja

-Probablemente nunca agradecí tanto que me vieran como un "genio" - Reid subrayó la palabra sonriendo.

-Acéptalo, te encanta ser un nerd jaja - Kendra le guiñó un ojo.

Emily no pudo evitar reír, luego revisó su celular - bueno parece que debemos volver a la oficina, en cuanto llegue el documento del agente Carter estaremos listos para un nuevo caso - luego todos se dirigieron a la oficina, lo que no mencionó fue que había recibido varios mensajes de su jefe con la excusa de preguntar cómo les iba en la audiencia _"no puedo creer que ahora recibo más mensajes suyos que antes"._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Kari. Toledo:** Como siempre me motivas a seguir con la historia jajaja lo que se viene con Hotch y Prentiss esta fuerte jaja planeo hacer un contraste entre la relación de ellos y la de Reid y Kendra, veremos cómo se me da xD y si te entendí a pesar del trabalenguas jajaja este capítulo sé que no lo hice muy buen pero me esforzaré en mejorar para el siguiente, gracias por comentar cada capítulo, en serio me motivas mucho 3


	11. Capítulo XI

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

En este capítulo agregué un personaje más, es un personaje temporal que aparece para crear algo de conflicto pero no se queda en la historia, lo aclaro porque sé que a muchos no les agrada los personajes nuevos, y está bien porque todos amamos Criminal Minds tal como es jejeje… pero debo decir que es uno de mis artistas favoritos y me pareció que el personaje le caía a la perfección jajaja

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)

 **Capítulo XI:**

Emily no entendía muchas cosas, estar sentada en su escritorio sin tener mucho que hacer mientras se coordinaba el siguiente caso no era agradable en este momento, observaba las cosas en sus cajones y volvía a cerrarlos inmediatamente, recordaba lo que tenía pendiente en su departamento y tampoco ayudaba, eran puras cosas domésticas pero al repasar mentalmente las cosas o la simple ubicación de las mismas le recordaban que luego de un año en esos lugares también se había quedado marcada la presencia de alguien más, eso era muy incómodo, no era una mujer muy sentimental es verdad, todo lo que le había tocado vivir la habían vuelto fuerte y práctica y tal vez era por eso que le molestaba el que sea tan difícil dejar pasar esto, había tenido varias relaciones, y cada vez que terminaba una se encontraba perfectamente bien luego de trabajar en el siguiente caso con su equipo, y ahora caía en cuenta en que era muy probable que ese sea el problema esta vez, en esta oportunidad veía todos los días al sujeto en cuestión, resulta que lo que siempre la distrajo de esas rupturas era su trabajo pero ahora trabajaba con él, peor aún, era su jefe.

Esta vez el caso ya estaba avanzado, debido a que habían demorado en tomarlo la policía local e incluso otros federales ya habían avanzado sus propias investigaciones, el caso se cerró en horas, y por la noche algunos de los miembros del equipo lo agradecían.

JJ miraba a su amiga nuevamente absorta en un punto desconocido de su escritorio, ella tenía la habilidad de leer a sus amigos sin que ellos dijeran nada, podía notar si algo les pasaba sin necesidad de saber exactamente qué sucedía, y ahora sabía que algo le estaba pasando - los bolígrafos a veces son muy intrigantes - le bromeo al notar la dirección de su mirada.

Emily sonrió al notarlo - creo que estoy algo cansada - se puso de pie y tomó su bolso.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites verdad? - la reconfortó JJ tomándola del hombro.

-Gracias pero creo que ahora solo necesito dormir - Emily le agradeció con un abrazo y luego se fue por el ascensor, hubiera querido poder hablar con alguien, pero dadas las circunstancias era imposible, de cualquier modo no era la primera vez y seguramente tampoco sería la última vez que tuviera que lidiar con sus problemas sola, a pesar de tener buenos amigos las circunstancias hacían que la independencia emocional fuera una práctica común dentro de los miembros de la BAU.

Por otro lado Kendra sentía que ya había estado mucho tiempo detenida, no es que no le gustara como iba su nueva vida, pero también era cierto que ahora todo era muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, y también habían cosas que antes solía hacer que aún le gustaban, entonces no había nada de malo en tomar lo bueno de ambas y fusionarlas, al menos de vez en cuando - dos whiskies por favor - pidió Kendra al llegar a la barra del bar en el que se conocieron, tenían ya mucho tiempo de no salir, y ese lugar les traía recuerdos.

Reid estaba extrañamente feliz en ese lugar - ibas mucho a bares? - la pregunta no era inquisidora, al contrario, quería saber más de ella, de como era antes.

-Depende, si no había mucho trabajo si, aunque ahora siempre tenemos mucho trabajo jaja - llegaron los whiskies - entonces por qué brindamos esta vez?

Reid la observó un momento y luego le fue fácil decidir - por volverte a ver en botas y casaca de cuero?

-Así me conociste genio jajaja - chocaron los vasos y bebieron, ahora en la oficina y durante los casos Kendra tenía que vestirse de modo más formal, aunque su gama de colores se mantenía en blanco, gris y principalmente negro, de cualquier modo hacía tiempo que no la veía en casacas de cuero, jeans desgastados o botas militares.

Reid hubiera agradecido que debajo de la casaca no trajera una blusa tan pequeña y que atrajera tantas miradas, pero ella misma se lo acababa de decir "así la conoció" - te gustan mucho los tatuajes? - finalmente preguntó mirando un pequeño corazón morado que se asomaba por su escote.

-Sí, en realidad trato de que todos sean importantes, quiero decir… deben gustarte el resto de tu vida así que trato de elegirlos bien - dijo sonriendo mientras lo veía, luego pensó en algo y no pudo evitar decirlo - genio, no te ofendas ni dudes de mi amor, pero jamás me tatuaré tu nombre.

Reid no pudo evitar la carcajada - jajajaja… jamás te pediría que lo hicieras, pero me intriga tu convicción - luego algo se le ocurrió y lo atravesó una punzada, sin embargo al hacer memoria su idea no tenía sentido, igual preguntó - alguna vez te has tatuado el nombre de alguien?

Ahora fue el turno de Kendra de reír - no, nunca me he tatuado un nombre jajaja - entendió lo que Reid había pensado - aunque si me lo han pedido antes no lo puedo negar, pero nadie antes fue tan importante como tu geniecito - luego de un beso procedió a explicar - pero lo decía porque mi experiencia me dice que esa es la forma más fácil y rápida de terminar una relación, cada vez que veo a alguien tatuarse el nombre de su pareja eso termina y de las peores maneras.

Reid se quedó pensando en si tal vez había alguna respuesta lógica para eso pero no la encontraba - tal vez se deba a que la razón por la que se tatúan el nombre de su pareja es para dar una falsa seguridad, es decir cuando quieren probarse a sí mismos algo de lo que no están seguros, o para hacer sentirse segura a la pareja luego de una infidelidad o algún evento que haya generado desconfianza e inseguridad.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas lo segundo es lo más común, de todos modos siempre termina mal - sonrió Kendra - así que no veo necesidad de tener el nombre de nadie en mi cuerpo si ya lo tengo en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, salud por eso! - volvieron a beber entre risas, sin saber que quien hacía tiempo atrás le había hecho a Kendra ese pedido aparecería en breve.

-Schau mal Richard! Eine sehr schöne Mädchen - (mira Richard! una muy bonita señorita) se acercó a Kendra un hombre muy alto y corpulento, a dos pasos de él lo seguía otro hombre igual, ambos venían vestidos con abrigos negros, traían botas militares y varios piercings, su apariencia era bastante imponente.

Cuando Kendra levantó la mirada no pudo creer lo que veía - no lo puedo creer… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Qué sucede? - le preguntó Reid en voz baja al percatarse de las presencias y la actitud de Kendra.

-Hallo Kendra! - (Hola Kendra) le sonrió el hombre.

-Hola Till - respondió con voz cansada, luego vio al otro hombre - Hallo Richard.

-Ich wusste nicht dass du hier warst, wie lange bist du in USA? - (no sabía que estabas aquí, hace cuanto tiempo que estás en USA?) preguntó el hombre en alemán.

-Pff no era difícil de imaginar, a dónde más podía ir… en fin eso ya no importa, Till te presento a Spencer, mi novio - a Kendra le molestó lo cínico de la pregunta pero era cierto que ya no le daba importancia, de cualquier modo no quería que Reid se sintiera incómodo - el no habla alemán, así que en español por favor - luego se dirigió a Reid - Spencer él es Till Lindemann, tal vez lo hayas escuchado alguna vez… - luego pensó en que Reid probablemente no tenía los mismos gustos musicales - o tal vez no, de cualquier modo trabajé un tiempo siendo intérprete de su banda en conferencias de prensa y esas cosas.

El tipo no volteo a ver a Reid y por alguna razón algo en su interior le decía que tampoco lo saludara, tal vez el hecho de que desde que llegó no le quitaba la mirada a Kendra, finalmente Reid era un perfilador y podía leer la conducta de ese hombre y no le gustaba para nada, sin embargo al perfilar a Kendra veía tensión pero también que ella no le sostenía la mirada al hombre, por el contrario miraba al otro que se encontraba detrás como pidiéndole algo.

-Ich dachte, dass du Deutschland gefallen hatte… ich suchte dir für eine lange Zeit - (pensé que te gustaba Alemania… estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo) el hombre ignoró el pedido de Kendra.

-Aún me gusta Alemania, sabes que ese no fue el problema… pero si no te molesta estamos un poco ocupados ahora - a Kendra no les gustó para nada por donde iba esa conversación, pero ella sabía cómo era Till.

Till sonrió - ok, aber wir müssen sprechen - (ok, pero tenemos que hablar).

-Auf Spanisch BITTE! - (en español POR FAVOR!) Kendra subió la voz.

-Ich wird in USA bis auf weiteres bleiben, so wir haben Zeit - (voy a quedarme en USA hasta nuevo aviso, así que tenemos tiempo) siguió hablando Till sin hacer caso al pedido de Kendra - können wir an einem anderen Tag treffen? - (podemos vernos otro día?).

-Ich glaube nicht - (no lo creo) contestó seria Kendra.

Till sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella, luego volteó a ver a Reid por primera vez - Bye lucky man! - tal vez era por el deseo inconsciente de molestarlo pero no hablaría ni una palabra en español delante de Reid, prefería usar cualquier otro idioma, luego se dirigió a Kendra y le hizo una pequeña caricia en la mejilla rápidamente antes de irse - Tschüss meine schöne Mädchen - (adios, mi bonita señorita). Richard lo siguió riendo, ya conocía a su amigo.

Reid tensó todos los músculos del rostro y apretó los puños, él sabía mucho de autocontrol pero eso había sido bastante que soportar y aún más con los vasos de whisky que tenía encima, respiró profundo antes de hablar - Kendra no he estudiado mucho alemán pero puedo entenderlo - luego tomó su vaso de un solo trago.

Kendra tragó saliva, ese si era un descubrimiento y no se lo esperaba, se llevó la mano a la frente - ehm genio mira… yo… esto no debió pasar y en serio lo siento mucho, no tenía idea de que Till estaba en Virginia.

Reid estaba en posición de alerta hacía ya un rato, así que aunque no quisiera hacerlo intencionalmente ya estaba perfilando a Kendra, su lenguaje corporal a pesar de estar asombrada no revelaba estar mintiendo - es bastante obvio que no solo era tu jefe, quién es él? - ya se lo imaginaba pero quería escuchar la historia completa.

Kendra respiró hondo antes de empezar, no tenía sentido mentir u ocultar información a un perfilador, eso ella lo sabía bien - pues te acuerdas que hace unos días te hablé de una relación que salió muy mal y que tuve que mudarme del país en el que vivía, bueno ahí lo tienes - hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de whisky - prácticamente en cuanto empecé a trabajar para su banda también empezamos a salir, en realidad nunca fue una relación propiamente dicha, pero digamos que acordamos cierta exclusividad, sin embargo a él se le olvidó y se involucró con la exesposa de uno de sus mejores amigos, Richard.

Reid abrió un poco los ojos - el mismo Richard que lo acompañaba hoy?

-El mismo jajaja aun no entiendo cómo funcionaba esa amistad y muchas otras que ellos tienen, pero a su favor diré que nunca pelearon por una mujer, bebían como vikingos se daban algunos golpes y al día siguiente la amistad era la misma de siempre jajaja

Reid no pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo poco común de la situación, pero luego notó algo que había pasado por alto - calculo que Till bordea los 50 años, me equivoco?

-54, creo - luego Kendra volvió a llevarse el vaso a la boca - si bueno hay que tener en cuenta que la edad mental de esos tipos se quedó congelada en los 30 a lo mucho - luego se giró para quedar frente a Reid - genio no quiero que esto arruine nada, Till siempre ha sido un imbécil pero ya no importa, de acuerdo?

-Vas a hablar con él? - Reid se tensó nuevamente, la miró fijo - parecía ser muy importante para él.

-Te molesta si lo hago? - no sabía por qué preguntó eso, pero ni bien salió de su boca supo que era un error.

Reid frunció el ceño, no podía impedirle nada pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera y con esa pregunta le daba a entender que ella también quería hablar con él, la furia le empezaba a crecer por dentro - no puedo impedirte que hagas lo que desees - volteo para tomar su vaso de whisky.

Kendra tragó saliva - entendiste la conversación, le dije que no hablaría con él, lo recuerdas?

-Pero quieres hacerlo - contestó seco, luego pagó la cuenta y se puso de pie - vamos, te llevo a tu departamento.

Kendra sintió eso como otro golpe, no se movió de su asiento - no quiero irme a mi departamento.

Reid la miró de frente - que quieres hacer entonces?

-Spencer, tengo pasado, eso lo sabías desde el principio y dudo mucho que tu vida haya empezado conmigo… Till es un idiota, pero él no debería estar haciendo que peleemos ahora, esto acaba de empezar… - su voz sonó ahogada.

Reid se acercó a ella y al tomarle el rostro no pudo evitar recordar la caricia que le hizo Till hace un momento, la besó, parecía un intento de marcar territorio, y ese era un comportamiento poco común en Reid, él era más bien tranquilo, pero con Kendra todos sus comportamientos eran diferentes - quieres ir a mi departamento? - ella solo asintió.

Ya en el lugar Kendra parecía haber logrado distraer a Reid con sus juegos, estaban en la habitación, ella jugaba con su corbata - me gusta esta corbata, pero sabes que odio estas camisas a cuadros geniecito jajajaja

-Preferirías que siempre me vistiera de negro - sonreía Reid al notar la ropa de la chica.

Kendra sonrió y se sentó sobre él - ahora que lo pienso, se te vería muy bien con una casaca de cuero, unos jeans, el cabello largo…

-Bueno solía usar el cabello largo - luego le mostró algunas fotos antiguas que tenía con su equipo, a sus amigas les gustaba mucho tomar fotos.

-Oh my God! que descubrimiento, sí que se te ve bien el cabello largo - Kendra seguía sonriendo - verás genio, no es que no me guste todo tu closet, tus abrigos me agradan pero odio tus camisas jajaja

Reid hizo un breve puchero y luego no pudo evitar pensar en la forma en que Till estaba vestido, era muy similar a lo que describía Kendra, volvió a endurecer el gesto - quieres que me haga tatuajes y piercings?

-No, eso es cuestión de cada uno - luego notó el tono en el que hablaba - a qué te refieres? - Reid se mantuvo en silencio mirándola - lo que sea que quieras decir, dilo… - seguía obteniendo silencio - este juego ya no me gusta - Kendra se movió de las piernas de Reid para luego recostarse a su lado.

-Vi el lado interno de su muñeca cuando te acarició, tiene una K tatuada - soltó finalmente Reid, lo había observado al detalle, aún más cuando se despidió de Kendra, recién ahora unía los cabos - él fue quien te pidió que te tatuaras su nombre?

-Sí, pero como ya has podido constatar no lo hice, tengo algunos tatuajes pero ninguna T, y probablemente no lo notaste pero ya intentó cubrirse esa estupidez que tiene por tatuaje - contestó seca.

-Te molesta que haya querido cubrirse el tatuaje? - no podía evitar que cada respuesta lo moleste más.

-No, no me molesta que se lo cubra o borre, al contrario, nunca le pedí que se lo hiciera, me pareció un total absurdo en ese momento y aún más ahora.

-Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? para que Till haya querido tatuarse tu nombre es porque no fue algo pasajero - miraba al techo, le molestaba pero quería saber.

-Pues tampoco fue tanto ahora que lo pienso, alrededor de 10 meses creo… pero el tema del tatuaje no creo que haya tenido que ver con el tiempo, fue una locura - le quitó importancia.

-Tú sigues molesta con él por lo que te hizo?

-A decir verdad, no, ha pasado mucho tiempo… en ese momento si quería una explicación, pero ahora ya no importa, da igual por qué lo hizo… - volteó a ver a Reid a pesar de que él no le devolvía la mirada - ya no veo a Till como antes, él ya no me importa.

-Pero tu si a él, y dejó claro que va a buscarte… tal vez terminó con esa mujer y ahora quiere arreglar las cosas contigo.

-Pero yo ya no quiero nada con él, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Reid volteó a verla, tenía que confiar en ella, no tenía otra opción - estás segura? - no podía evitar cargar la frase con desconfianza.

-Lo estoy, hace tiempo te prometí que no te mentiría - volvió a situarse sobre él - vas a seguir dejando que Till nos arruine la noche?

-Soy un perfilador Kendra y sabes que vi en él más de lo que dice, y eso que ya había dicho bastante - Reid se mantenía serio.

-Entonces qué quieres de mí?

Reid no respondió con palabras, solo la tomó del cuello y empezó a besarla frenéticamente, lo que quería era tener alguna certeza de que era suya, y que aunque hubieran hombres acechando él sería más importante, pero ahora le era difícil mantener esa seguridad, un ex siempre refleja inseguridad en la nueva pareja, pero si a eso le aumentamos el hecho de que ese ex es un hombre mayor con más experiencia, con aparentemente más cosas afines con Kendra, y que no tiene miramiento alguno antes de engañar o seducir con tal de lograr lo que quiere o a quien quiere, el panorama se planteaba difícil para Reid.

Por la mañana todo había empezado en pleito, la noche anterior los ánimos ya estaban caldeados, tal vez tener sexo algo salvaje para lograr supremacía no había ayudado, así que no se supo con exactitud cuándo ni cómo pero habían llegado a los gritos.

-Qué demonios quieres que haga si el idiota se te acerca como león en celo! - aunque fuera difícil de procesar incluso para él mismo, Reid le respondía los gritos a Kendra con bastante naturalidad, como si siempre hubiera discutido de ese modo.

-Acaso yo le di algún motivo?! Qué puedo hacer si al desgraciado se le ocurre aparecer en la ciudad en que vivo - Kendra seguía arreglándose para ir a la oficina mientras contestaba los gritos con más gritos.

-Pero tampoco puedes pedir que esté feliz con la idea - Reid arrojó su saco, su maletín y sus llaves a un sillón.

Kendra se frotaba la cara con ambas manos tratando de calmarse pero cuando escuchó la puerta del baño azotarse no pudo contenerse - puedes dejar de golpear las cosas?! De que te sirve el maldito IQ si reaccionas como un salvaje.

Reid respiró profundo algunas veces, ya se habían alterado demasiado y eso no le gustaba - mira no podemos llegar así a la oficina.

Kendra hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, él tenía razón - hagamos una tregua, mientras trabajemos no podemos discutir ok?

-Ok - Reid le tendió la mano en muestra de acuerdo.

Kendra sonrió de lado, al momento de darle la mano lo jaló hacia sí y le dio un beso - conmigo las treguas las sellas así.

Reid la abrazó, le era difícil permanecer enojado con ella, pero para él toda esa situación era algo nuevo - vamos a la oficina.

Sin embargo, el pacto no duró mucho, durante el camino Kendra recibió un mensaje de Till preguntando si podían verse hoy, ella lo ignoró pero Reid se dio cuenta del mensaje y el cambio de actitud, ella prefirió hablar, y empezó el segundo round.

-Dame su número - pidió Reid de mala forma.

-Lo vas a triangular acaso? si quieres tenlo - le tendió el celular - pero me parece demasiado, creo que con ignorarlo basta.

Reid la miró resentido y rechazó el aparato - no voy a tocar a su puerta con arma en mano, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Eso no solo sería demasiado, eso sería enfermo - Kendra lo miró asombrada - Spencer, Till es un idiota impertinente pero no es un stalker, si no le hacemos caso se aburrirá y se irá.

-O te presionará hasta que hagas lo que quiere, pero ya te dije que no le haré nada, puedes pedir mi examen psicológico si lo deseas - Reid no soportó la forma en que le había contestado Kendra _"acaso está protegiendo a su ex?"_.

Kendra bufó - por Dios! en estos momentos no es tu salud mental de la que dudo sino de la mía, entre los dos van a volverme loca.

Al entrar al ascensor Reid explotó - disculpa?! Es él quien está molestando desde que apareció y al parecer eso no te disgusta.

-Qué?! Ayer le dije que se fuera y ahora ignoro sus mensajes, que más quieres que haga?

-Mensajes?! - Reid estaba alerta a cada detalle.

Kendra cerró los ojos un momento ante lo que sabía que vendría - si acaba de llegar otro mensaje proponiendo vernos a las 8 no sé dónde… no voy a contestarle, no voy a verlo, no voy a hablar con él, de acuerdo? fin de la discusión.

-Quieres hablar con él, y no me refutes eso que puedo sacar varios argumentos que lo respalden, no olvides que soy un perfilador - Reid seguía furioso.

-Créeme que no lo olvido ni por un maldito segundo - respondió mirando al frente - en este momento preferiría que te dedicaras a cualquier otra cosa.

-Como cantar metal por ejemplo - se abrió la puerta del ascensor y Reid ni siquiera pudo notar cuando dijo eso hasta que ya estaba hecho, se reprendió mentalmente.

-Eres un idiota - hablaban por lo bajo y tratando de mantener un poker face para que nadie notara la pelea, pero eso la había hecho poner roja de ira, lo siguió hasta su escritorio - y un inseguro lleno de títulos entre los cuales el de psicología no te está sirviendo para nada, no me importa tu IQ, eres malo para entender lo que te dicen claramente - él la ignoraba mientras revisaba los documentos en su escritorio, ella no lo soportó - y además también eres malo en la cama - el último insulto era un manotazo de ahogado pero a ella siempre le había funcionado con los hombres.

Reid levantó la vista resentido, no supo cómo pero su boca respondió por cuenta propia sin consultar al cerebro primero - eso no es lo que dices todas las noches - y listo! la respuesta más vulgar que el Dr. Reid pudo encontrar salió sola.

-Si como digas - Kendra al parecer no había caído en cuenta de quién era su interlocutor, al menos no del todo dentro del calor de la discusión, la respuesta que le dio Reid era normal dentro de las peleas que ella tenía con sus anteriores parejas pero era impensable viniendo de Reid, de cualquier modo ella no lo notó y salió rumbo a empezar su jornada laboral.

Reid recordó porque había estado conteniendo de no responder a Kendra y se sintió avergonzado, Morgan estaba detrás de él, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

Morgan caminó hasta pararse frente a él con expresión severa - me quieres decir que ha sido eso?

Reid cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejó caer sobre su escritorio el documento que tenía en las manos - no sé qué está pasando conmigo pero Kendra me está volviendo loco, literalmente - su expresión lucía cansada.

Morgan notó la preocupación - si no lo hubiera escuchado yo mismo jamás lo habría creído, esa no es una actitud digna de ti… que está pasando muchacho?

Reid se dejó caer sobre su asiento - discutimos prácticamente desde que nos despertamos, ayer fuimos al bar y apareció su ex… - Morgan relajó la expresión, luego de recordar el problema que tenía Reid con los celos parecía empezar a entender - pero no es cualquier tipo, resulta que el ex de Kendra es el vocalista de una banda de metal alemán que puede ser su padre.

Morgan sonrió, luego de recordar cómo estaba vestida el día que la conoció, eso no era difícil de creer pero de todos modos era tan estereotipado que resultaba divertido - que banda?

-Rammstein - Reid vio el asombro reflejado en el rostro de Morgan - si, su ex es Till Lindemann, y al parecer quiere continuar la especie de relación que tuvieron.

-Lo perfilaste - afirmó Morgan sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, Kendra cree que si lo ignora él se irá y no entiende que está equivocada.

Morgan rodó los ojos entendiendo el problema - tienes que entender que ella no ha estudiado el comportamiento como nosotros, ella lo ve de otra forma, no sabe reconocer los detalles y cree que solo reaccionas por celos, debe estar pensando que no confías en ella.

-Y ella es lo suficientemente lista para entender que soy un perfilador y que mis deducciones se derivan del análisis conductual… - se llevó una mano al rostro, parecía asomarse una migraña - Derek, no entiendo que me sucede, siempre he sido racional en mi comportamiento, acepto que en situaciones límite me cierro pero estas reacciones son todo lo contrario… con Kendra ocasionalmente las cosas se ponen fuera de control, a veces siento impulsos que no puedo controlar del todo y ahora… hoy no he parado de maldecir, gritar y por último eso que le dije, fue estúpido - se sentía abatido.

Morgan se sentó en el escritorio y lo tomó del hombro - muchacho, esa chica es intensa y estoy seguro que lograría sacar de su zona de confort al más santo en ciertas circunstancias, si me entiendes - Morgan mostró una amplia sonrisa de complicidad - pero hay una variable que puede hacer que nos desconoscamos y mostremos nuestro mejor o peor lado, dependiendo de la situación… - Reid lo miraba expectante ante lo que su amigo iba a decirle - Reid, creo que te sientes inseguro porque sabes que estás perdiendo el control de la situación y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, porque te estas enamorando.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Kari. Toledo:** Te agradezco en el alma todos tus buenos deseos, y en realidad si ya estoy mejor, no fue nada del todo cercano a mí como dije pero siempre me hará sentir un vacío el saber que alguien que pasó por lo mismo que yo no logró superarlo, sobre todo cuando sabes que hay una familia detrás que queda en el aire, con todo esto también entendí que a veces es bueno compartir nuestras experiencias porque puede que a alguien le ayude escucharlas y por eso me atreví a hablar de lo mío… de todo modos no quiero preocuparte, estoy bien ahora ;)… y volviendo al fic jeje empiezan los problemas, te doy un spoiler, este nuevo personaje no solo traerá dolores de cabeza a Reid ;) espero seguir escuchando tus comentarios, me ayudan enormemente.


	12. Capítulo XII

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)

 **Capítulo XII:**

Reid había permanecido callado por un momento, estaba tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado, tal vez estaba intentando perfilarse para sopesar qué tan cierta podría ser la teoría de Morgan, de cualquier modo su rostro solo denotaba confusión - debo pedirle disculpas - fue lo único que pudo decir.

Morgan sonrió, sabía que por ahora Reid iba a evadir el tema, pero al menos reconocer que había actuado mal era un avance - creo que sí, y siempre podemos pedirle a Penélope algunos datos de tu nuevo amigo.

Reid hizo un esfuerzo por cambiar de actitud a pesar de lo tentadora que sonaba esa propuesta - no, creo que por ahora veré si es cierta la teoría de Kendra de que si lo ignora se ira - volvió a tomar el documento que hacía un momento trataba de leer.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraba Prentiss revisando información en su tablet, en ese momento llegó Kendra y sin darse cuenta dejó caer su bolso con algo de fuerza sobre la mesa - lo siento - se disculpó al percatarse de lo que hizo al ver que Prentiss subió la vista rápidamente.

-No te preocupes - Emily vio su rostro descompuesto - mal día?

-Horrible, muero por un whisky - confesó Kendra tirando su larga cabellera hacia atrás.

Emily sonrió - así de feo tan temprano? - luego de observar su lenguaje corporal y considerar probabilidades siguió - que hizo Reid?

-Olvidaba que trabajo rodeada de perfiladores - Kendra respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

Emily notó la intromisión - oh! lo siento, no quise ser inoportuna - se disculpó.

-No no, no te preocupes, esta bien, es solo que… supongo que nunca había tenido una relación con un hombre tan inteligente - sonrió involuntariamente - siempre sabe más de lo que uno quisiera o imagina de más.

Emily sabía de lo que hablaba - bueno Reid es un hombre complicado, creo que incluso a él muchas veces le es difícil entenderse, pero contigo es la primera vez que veo que no se cierra por el contrario, y en cuanto a lo que sabe, más allá de que sea un perfilador siempre pensamos que no hay nada que él ya no sepa jajaja.

-Jajaja es verdad, pero como hago para que confíe en mí cuando le digo que nadie más que él me interesa?

Emily no pudo evitar reír - no querida, eso no se debe a su IQ, su trabajo o a su personalidad, eso lo lleva implícito en el género jajaja todos los hombres son así - respondió luego de recordar lo que le dijo Hotch cuando terminaron su "relación" _"'¿sales con alguien más?' qué diablos había sido eso, acaso siquiera me queda tiempo luego del trabajo, trabajo en el que por cierto paso con él todo día… que absurdo"_.

En ese momento entró JJ a la sala de reuniones y escuchó las risas de las chicas - me pierdo de algo? - preguntó divertida.

-Bueno que al parecer Reid no resultó ser la excepción en cuanto a celos masculinos se refiere - explicó Emily.

JJ recordó la conversación sobre celos que tuvieron hacía un tiempo - ok, dime que Spence no lo arruinó por favor.

-No aún, aunque debo reconocer que no es culpa suya, hay un motivo, uno que pensé que se quedaría en Alemania - Kendra tomó asiento, la conversación tal vez sería larga.

-Cual es el nombre y apellido del motivo? - bromeó Prentiss.

-Till Lindemann - Kendra no podía creer que hubiera mencionado su nombre tantas veces en menos de 24 horas.

Los ojos de Emily parecían saltar de sus cuencas - estas bromeando? hablas del vocalista de Rammstein? - Kendra asintió a modo de respuesta.

JJ no entendía de quien estaban hablando, buscó en su smartphone y google le dio la respuesta, luego de varias fotos y algunas breves reseñas entendió - pero que tiene que ver él con el problema, te gustan los hombres mayores?

-Antes, ahora ya no… Till es mi ex y nos lo encontramos anoche en el bar, el genio está podrido desde ese momento.

Emily dejó de lado su asombro por un momento para analizar la situación - que fué lo que pasó en el bar?

-Para resumir, el estaba ahí con un amigo, se acercaron, me saludo, le presenté a mi novio y me pidió que habláramos, no dijo una palabra en español a pesar de que se lo pedí pensando que el genio no hablaba alemán, y cerró con broche de oro al acariciarme el rostro cuando se despidió.

-Wow! y Spence no dijo nada durante el encuentro?

-No dijo ni una palabra ni movió un solo músculo hasta que Till se fue, creo que fue inútil presentarlos porque de cualquier modo se ignoraron - Kendra cruzó los brazos.

-Hace cuanto terminaste con Till? - Prentiss sabía que había algo más.

-Un año más o menos, pero ni siquiera se le puede llamar terminar a eso, simplemente renuncié y tomé un vuelo a Los Ángeles, ahí vivía antes de venir a Virginia - al ver que las chicas la observaban dió una rápida explicación de su relación con Till, cómo terminó y sobre la pelea de mañana por causa de sus mensajes.

-Crees que este muy enojado? tú lo conoces mejor que nadie aquí - Emily se dirigió a JJ.

-Bueno nunca lo hemos visto en una situación así, ya sabes que él siempre trató de mantener sus relaciones lejos del trabajo - JJ fue cuidadosa de evitar el tema de Maeve - pero me imagino que debe sentirse inseguro y algo atemorizado… Kendra él es un niño en algunos aspectos, a pesar de que este trabajo nos ha hecho ver la peor escoria del mundo él es muy noble, supongo que piensa que Till aún puede engañarte como lo hizo antes, además que él nunca ha sido un conquistador jajaja así que debe sentirse en desventaja con Till quien por ser tu ex ya de por sí representaba una amenaza.

-Además debo decir que los mensajes refuerzan la teoría de Reid, definitivamente ya lo perfiló y sabe que no se detendrá porque lo ignores, en eso el tiene razón - le explicó Prentiss.

-Y ahora qué hago? - Kendra sentía que estaba tan o más confundida que al inicio.

-Lamento estar de acuerdo con Spence en esto Kendra pero creo que por ahora debes pensar en si realmente quieres hablar con Till y cómo puede resultar eso, quiero decir que sé por experiencia propia cuánto Spence odia las mentiras y tal vez eso pueda costarte tu relación, crees que vale la pena? - JJ adoptó una voz calmada y fue lo más sincera posible, realmente quería aconsejar a Kendra, ella había podido notar lo importante que era para Reid y sabía lo fácil que era cometer un error en este momento.

Kendra suspiró - honestamente no quiero hablar con Till, pero también sé que no se detendrá hasta que lo haga, es persistente y ya lo dejé con la palabra en la boca una vez, cuando me fui de Alemania literalmente desaparecí de su mapa por completo - ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba metida en un problema.

-Bueno es un hombre mayor, debe molestarle haber perdido el control con una mujer joven, está tratando de desquitarse, incluso consiguió tu número de teléfono - analizó Prentiss.

-Como sea, ya decidí una vez que Till no iba a causarme más problemas y no va a ser diferente ahora, no con el genio, eso no se lo voy a permitir - sentenció Kendra. Luego de recibir una llamada de Hotch, tuvo que trabajar con él toda la mañana, eso al menos le permitió que las cosas se calmaran por un rato, pero los mensajes de Till siguieron llegando, incluso podía ver una llamada perdida, pero estaba decidida a ignorarlo sin importar cuanto llamara. A mitad de la tarde Hotch tenía una reunión, así que tenía una hora de descanso aproximadamente, fue por un café a la pequeña cocina de la oficina y encontró justo a la persona que tenía en mente.

-Hola! - saludó Reid al verla, había levantado la mirada al escuchar el sonido de los tacones.

Kendra sonrió tímida - hola.

-Quieres un café? - Reid le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro! ya que aquí no hay whisky - se atrevió a bromear luego de verlo sonreír - me alegra que puedan resolver este caso a distancia.

-Ya hay federales en el área así que por ahora les basta con que los guiemos - Reid le tendió la taza - yo… yo quería hablar contigo…

-Es bueno que no hayas tenido que viajar hoy - lo interrumpió Kendra.

-Mira hoy… - Reid intentó retomar lo que iba a decir.

-En serio, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí - ella volvió a cortarlo, tenía miedo que se inicie una nueva pelea.

-Kendra… - pidió con voz ahogada, Reid entendió que ella no quería dejarlo hablar.

-Por favor ya no quiero pelear - Kendra puso su mano sobre la de Reid.

-Ya no lo haremos - la miró a los ojos, decía la verdad - solo quiero… - se aclaró la voz - quiero pedirte disculpas - le fue difícil pero lo dijo.

-Que? - Kendra no entendía _"en serio se está disculpando"_ \- genio no fue tu culpa, tuve tiempo para pensarlo y tienes razón, la actitud de Till sacaría de quicio a cualquiera.

-Yo en realidad me refería a lo que te dije en la mañana - Kendra lo miraba expectante, aun no entendía - cuando salimos del elevador y me seguiste a mi escritorio.

Kendra pensó por unos segundos y luego recordó - oh! - ella también se sintió avergonzada - yo también lo siento, fui una estúpida al decir eso - _"Kendra realmente eres una idiota, en serio le dijiste eso al Dr. Reid?... ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero en serio acaso no pude encontrar un insulto mejor en ese momento, diablos!"_. Se habían quedado un momento en silencio por lo que Kendra quiso romper el hielo - además es mentira - al notar el desconcierto de Reid le guiño un ojo.

Él solo sonrió - seguirás trabajando con Hotch?

-Si supongo, cuando él vuelva de su reunión, por cierto sabes si le sucede algo?

-A Hotch?

-Sí, es que esta actuando extraño, bueno no lo conozco hace mucho pero parece algo distraído, revisa su celular todo el tiempo y en una ocasión me dijo Emily, crees que haya algún problema? - Kendra estaba un poco preocupada.

Reid ya había estado perfilando eso hace algún tiempo, pero lo dejó de lado al conocer a Kendra, no sería la primera vez que Emily y Hotch ocultaban algo pero esta vez ese "algo" le había parecido diferente - espero que no se trate de algún problema, quizá haya sido por costumbre, antes que tú llegaras Emily solía ayudarlo con algunas traducciones y ese tipo de cosas, ellos trabajaban juntos mucho tiempo.

-Puede ser - su sentido del olfato le decía a Kendra que ahí había algo distinto, revisó su celular y notó que su jefe ya había vuelto - bueno, te veo en la noche?

-Mmm espero que el caso ya se haya resuelto para entonces - aclaró Reid, ellos sabían que su trabajo no tenía horario así que Kendra solo respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Hotch solo falta procesar estos audios, creo que me tomarán un par de horas, son un poco largos - Kendra le entregó una memoria USB a su jefe, ya eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche.

-Es el audio de los rusos? - Hotch levantó la mirada ante algo que se le acaba de ocurrir.

-Sí, probablemente tome menos tiempo porque al parecer hay vacíos - Kendra revisaba la información en su tablet.

-Si pero creo que será mejor que este audio lo analice Emily - Kendra lo miró algo desconcertada, no le molestaba para nada delegar el trabajo pero le pareció extraño dado que ella había sido contratada exclusivamente para traducir, al notarlo Hotch le explicó - ella puede perfilar al momento de traducir, le es más fácil notar inflexión en la voz o similares, así ahorraremos tiempo.

-De acuerdo - Kendra ya entendía - quieres que le avise? - dijo tomando algunos documentos del escritorio

-Si por favor - Hotch agradeció el pedido, pensaba que de ese modo Emily no pensaría que fue a propósito.

Kendra bajó las escaleras y se acercó a sus compañeros reunidos en medio de sus escritorios - Emily, hay un audio que será mejor que tu analices con Hotch.

Emily intentó disimular la mueca que empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro - el de los rusos?

-Si, tu hablas ruso así que será más rápido si se perfila al mismo tiempo que se traduce - explicó Kendra.

-Si claro, no hay problema - Emily sabía que ese era un discurso mandado por Hotch, conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre y además había sido demasiado torpe esta vez para cubrir su treta, subió a la oficina de su jefe, solo necesitó tocar la puerta una vez para que le anunciaran que podía pasar.

-Necesito que averigües si en este audio hablan acerca de su ubicación - Hotch le tendió la memoria USB.

-Bien, iré a la sala de reuniones a revisarlo.

-No es necesario, hazlo aquí, voy a revisarlo contigo - Hotch se puso de pie y le cedió su escritorio, él permaneció de pie escuchando el audio, estuvieron debatiendo acerca del contenido por aproximadamente media hora.

-Creo que sería buena idea enseñarle a perfilar a Kendra - añadió Prentiss sin levantar la vista de la laptop.

-Antes no te molestaba traducir - Hotch la miró fijamente.

-No me molesta, no lo dije por eso, pero ella aprende bastante rápido y parece adaptarse al trabajo, además eso facilitaría bastante las cosas - seguía mirando a la pantalla.

-Tendría que llevar el curso de criminología, tomará tiempo… además a Reid no va a gustarle - Hotch no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa.

Emily también sonrió ante el comentario - es mejor que solo uno de ellos se mantenga como agente, no necesitan más problemas por ahora.

-Algo anda mal? - hacía poco que habían tenido una complicación grande y no sería buena otra tan seguida.

-Nada en especial, solo los clásicos problemas de pareja… contrario a lo que en un principio pudimos pensar parece que se consolidan.

Hotch volvió a sonreír - tu pensabas que ella jugaría con su corazón - bromeó Hotch recordando una conversación pasada.

-Yo no dije eso! - Emily empezó a reír por la forma en que sonaba la frase - solo dije que ella no parecía buscar nada serio y que Reid se veía algo embelesado… si, bueno puede que haya pensado que ella jugaría con su corazón - admitió luego de ver a Hotch viéndola con una ceja levantada.

-Te conozco Emily, no tenías que decírmelo para saberlo.

-Ah sí? siempre sabes lo que pienso entonces? eso es muy pretencioso de tu parte Aaron - bromeó.

-Jajaja eso pensaba... y si fui muy pretencioso al pensarlo - la sonrisa de Hotch se desvaneció ligeramente.

-No, en realidad debo confesar que casi siempre lo sabes - Emily le sostuvo la mirada.

-Qué nos pasó? Aún no lo entiendo - Hotch inconscientemente no quería dejar de intentarlo.

Emily suspiró - no lo sé… creo que siempre supimos que terminaría así solo que no lo quisimos admitir.

-Yo… sinceramente nunca pensé en cuando o cómo terminaría.

-En serio Aaron? el jefe de una unidad de perfiladores no se detuvo a pensar en las probabilidades? - Emily lanzó una risa irónica.

-Emily, nunca traté esto como trabajo, se suponía que era todo lo contrario - se aflojó un poco la corbata.

-Un escape?

-Acaso no lo fue para ti?

Emily calló por un momento - si, es verdad… pero se volvió complicado.

-Le agradas a Jack.

-Oh! por favor Aaron! no salgas con eso ahora… - Emily se frotó el inicio de los ojos - a mi también me agrada Jack, por eso sé lo importante que es para él la estabilidad, y nosotros somos exactamente lo opuesto - se acercó a la puerta - el audio está listo, iré a apoyar a JJ con las familias - luego ambos salieron de la oficina.

Kendra supuso que sus compañeros aún trabajarían por más tiempo, entonces decidió preparar café.

Luego de casi una hora su jefe y Prentiss salieron de su oficina - Creo que tenemos una pista, Reid monitorea la ubicación de los rusos con García.

-Morgan y Rossi les seguirán haciendo guardia? - preguntó Reid.

-Si, quiero que les avises si encuentras algo aunque parece que no se moverán hasta mañana.

-Te seguiré ayudando con las familias - le dijo Prentiss a JJ.

-Excelente - JJ se sentía agradecida, a veces el trabajo con las familias de las víctimas resultaba agotador.

-Kendra, Emily nos ayudará con las traducciones si llegamos a necesitarlo por ahora, puedes ir a descansar pero necesito que estés mañana a primera hora - le indicó Hotch.

-De acuerdo - tomó su bolso y su abrigo mientras el resto de su equipo terminaba de organizarse, mientras esperaba al ascensor sintió una presencia conocida detrás de ella - acaso no tienes una tarea pendiente genio?

-En un momento, por ahora García está buscando unos datos para Hotch, vamos, te acompaño al estacionamiento - bajaron en silencio por el elevador.

Al llegar su auto ella quitó la alarma y se apoyó sobre él - hoy puedo dormir sin miedo a que te metan un tiro verdad?

Reid sonrió - se suponía que iba a guiar el caso a distancia pero encontramos una pista en Virginia que parece estar conectada.

-Oh no, esa explicación no me agrada, entonces siempre sí debo poner una velita al santo de mi elección? - Kendra jugaba con su corbata, trataba de bromear dentro de una situación a la cual siempre temería no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviese en la BAU.

-Jajaja no parecías ser afecta a la religión, pero sabes que el asunto de la fé funciona como un efecto placebo, más bien como un tranquilizante natural…

-No seas aburrido - cortó su explicación con un beso, luego volvió al tema - entonces qué?

-No creo que hoy esté en el campo, yo voy a rastrear al ignoto, Morgan y Rossi se encargarán de vigilar la pista que tenemos acá en Virginia - se percató de que ella aun lo miraba fijamente - no, no creo que me disparen hoy.

Kendra sonrió - que bueno, entonces si dormiré hoy… y no creas que alardeo sabiendo la noche que te espera geniecito - luego se subió al auto y fue a su departamento.

En las oficinas García noto que Reid estaba algo distraído - en que está pensando ese hermoso cerebro Wonderboy? porque obviamente no está aquí.

Reid estaba reclinado en su asiento a lado de García, nuevamente había quedado largo rato en silencio, pensando, sabía que podía pedirle lo que fuera a García y ella se lo daría inmediatamente, pero era correcto? no solo el pretender que su amiga hiciera algo como eso, sino también para él, no estaría cayendo muy bajo?... - lo siento, creo que estoy algo cansado.

García sonrió - o nuestra hermosa traductora se llevó tu inspiración consigo.

Reid se sintió algo incómodo, prefirió disipar su mente y obligarse a concentrarse en el caso, lo quiera o no.

Al llegar a su departamento Kendra se sirvió un vaso de whisky, solo tomaría uno, luego de ducharía y se iría a dormir, este trabajo le había resultado bastante más agotador que los anteriores que haya tenido, pero a la vez era más interesante y tenía un valor agregado, el Dr. Reid. Cuando estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones sonó la puerta, le pareció extraño a esa hora, ya era más de media noche, se fijó por el ojo mágico de la puerta antes de abrir y no quiso dar crédito a lo que veía _"no es posible, debo estar alucinando… qué demonios?!"_ , luego de maldecir mentalmente un rato abrió la puerta, no había de otra, qué más podía hacer - que quieres? - Kendra no pudo ni quiso ocultar la cara de perro rabioso.

-Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir sprechen müssen - (te dije que tenemos que hablar) respondió Till con una sonrisa triunfante.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Kari. Toledo:** Me alegras el día con tus comentarios, debo decir antes que nada… ahora pasando al fic jaja justo acababa de ver un pedacito del capítulo 4 de la sétima temporada y vi como maldecía Reid y eso me inspiró, y si así ves que pelea con Kendra no sabes lo que se viene cuando vuelva a tener cara a cara a Till, y sí, creo que imaginas bien quien el otro sujeto que querrá partir en dos a Till jajaja… espero te siga gustando y es solo una sugerencia, pero me encantaría que tuvieras una cuenta aquí y así conversaríamos largo y tendido por mensaje privado sobre todo lo que se me ocurre para este fic y otros que tengo en mente jajaja un abrazote también para ti ;)


	13. Capítulo XIII

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)

 **Capítulo XIII:**

-Ni sueñes que hablaré contigo y menos en alemán, después del numerito de ayer - Kendra se paró en medio de la puerta impidiéndole el paso a su departamento.

-Entonces en español, pero hablaremos y el whisky siempre fue un buen acompañamiento - a través de ella pudo ver el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Till es más de media noche, mañana tengo trabajo temprano y sinceramente ya no hay nada que podamos decirnos ahora.

-Cuando ha sido importante la hora para nosotros? jaja… y si debemos hablar, aunque no lo creas más allá de todo siempre fuimos buenos amigos y no quisiera perder eso - Till sonó sincero por primera vez - y sabes que no me iré hasta que hablemos.

Kendra negó con la cabeza - solo tienes media hora y promete que no volverás a molestarme.

Till asintió levantando la mano derecha a modo de promesa, luego pasó y se sentó frente a Kendra - has cambiado mucho - dijo viendo su vestimenta.

-Mi actual trabajo requiere formalidad - contestó seca luego cerró la botella de whisky y la puso en la barra de la cocina junto a su vaso, ante la mirada de asombro de su interlocutor aclaró - no beberé contigo.

Till soltó una media sonrisa - sí, me enteré que trabajas para el gobierno o algo así, pero pensé que se debía a tu nuevo novio, pude ver que tus gustos cambiaron radicalmente.

-Claro que cambiaron, ahora me gustan los hombres honorables - Kendra entrecerró los ojos enojada, luego de un momento cayó en cuenta de algo - sabes qué? esto es una pésima idea, tienes que irte.

-Vamos Kendra - Till levantó los brazos a modo de petición - no me dirás que le tienes miedo, solo estamos hablando.

Ahora fue el turno de Kendra de sonreír - no le tengo miedo, a decir verdad eres tú quien debería temerle.

-Sé que no le agrado y no lo culpo, pero acaso vas a decirme que el muchacho es peligroso - Till controlaba la risa.

-Ya te dije que es una persona honorable, no se parece en nada a la gente que conoces, pero no tienes idea de quién es, así que mejor hazme caso y vete - advirtió Kendra, se empezaba a asustar.

-Tampoco se parece en nada a los hombres con los que acostumbrabas salir - dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con una mueca divertida - eso me intriga, donde lo conociste?

-Trabajo con él y hablo en serio Till, es mejor que te vayas y olvides que me conoces - Kendra no podía evitar recordar cuando Reid le pidió el número de Till por la mañana _"él ya debe saber que Till está aquí"_.

-Ah sí, me dijeron que ahora trabajas para el gobierno o algo así, tranquilízate.

-Es mejor para los dos que te vayas antes de que él llegue, en serio no querrás saber a lo que se dedica - Kendra se frotaba los ojos.

-Jaja no exageres, por lo que me vi ayer y ahora qué me dices que trabajan para el gobierno, diré que es mmmm recaudador de impuestos? jajaja aunque más parece un profesor o algo así, como sea no creo que tenga nada que temer mis impuestos están en regla jajaja - se burló Till.

-No Till, no es recaudador de impuestos - respondió con voz cansada - dicta seminarios algunas veces pero no es profesor, por última vez te advierto que te vayas o llamaré a antinarcóticos, y si no has cambiado en tu auto habrá suficiente para abastecer un bar en Ámsterdam - vio endurecer el rostro del hombre - no, no has cambiado nada.

-No lo harías - eso sonó más como un pedido que como una afirmación, pero vio que el rostro de la chica seguía preocupado - pero ese lenguaje policial es nuevo en ti, acaso me dirás que tu noviecito es de antinarcóticos?

Kendra supo que Till seguiría insistiendo, ahora sabía que fue mala idea dejarle entrar - no Till, no es de antinarcóticos, es un agente del FBI… y no cualquier agente - volvió a llevarse las manos a los ojos.

Till soltó una carcajada pero luego de ver que el rostro de Kendra no cambiaba le creyó - y me dirás que ahora tú también eres agente federal?

-No, no es tan fácil, pero trabajado asesorando a una unidad especial del FBI.

"Unidad especial" y "no cualquier agente" retumbaban en la cabeza de Till - así que Spencer es un agente especial del FBI.

-Vaya! pensé que no habías prestado atención a su nombre, pero sí, aunque él prefiere Dr. Spencer Reid antes que agente Reid.

-Doctor? cada vez me intriga más - Till sacó su teléfono para googlear el nombre.

-Si, tiene 3 doctorados como ya puedes ver en google - terminó de decir luego de ver la expresión de asombro de su interlocutor - tú recién lo buscas en google pero yo apuesto a que el genio ya sabe incluso que cenaste - no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

-Así que si es un verdadero genio, pero que sea un federal no quiere decir que sepa todo sobre mi, no creas todas las historias que él te cuenta - retó Till, probablemente era un intento de desprestigio, la hoja de vida de Reid era intimidante.

Kendra sonrió ampliamente - él no me cuenta ninguna historia, yo lo veo con mis propios ojos, trabajo con él, es un perfilador Till, se encarga de perseguir asesinos en serie, se enfrenta cara a cara con ellos luego de haber analizado su conducta al detalle.

-De acuerdo, lo tomaré en serio de ahora en adelante - él volvió a sonar serio como al inicio - esa fue una sorpresa, pero eso no es lo que más te preocupa, te conozco y nunca te vi tan preocupada por lo que un hombre piense de ti.

" _Touché"_ \- es verdad, pero tampoco había conocido antes a un hombre como él, sin ofender.

Till le hizo una señal con la mano dándole a entender que no lo ofendía, eso era algo que ambos apreciaban en el pasado, podían ser sinceros sin tomarlo personal - mmm ya veo, el peligro no viene del arma que porta tu novio o de lo que pueda hacerme a mí, sino de lo que puede hacerte a ti - ya no se refería a daño físico sino emocional.

-No quiero perderlo, hablo en serio, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien - se sinceró Kendra.

-Ya veo… te tengo cariño Kendra, no dudes eso, así que respetare tu relación, siempre y cuando el Dr. Reid te respete a ti - aclaró levantando el dedo índice - de lo contrario eso terminará con un pedido de extradición a Alemania.

Kendra no pudo evitar reír, sabía que Till tenía agallas - si ya recuerdo que acostumbras a tener problemas con el gobierno americano, pero esta vez no tendrás que intervenir… entonces no quiero ser grosera pero si viniste hasta aquí a buscar información de Spencer creo que ya te di suficiente.

-No vine por eso, ya te dije no quiero que las cosas estén mal entre nosotros - tomó aire para continuar - yo te debo una disculpa, lo admito, pero tú no debiste irte sin escucharme.

-jaja al parecer hoy todos me piden disculpas - vio el rostro interrogante de Till - olvídalo, pero piénsalo, para que iba a quedarme, la situación ya era bastante incómoda luego de que te involucraste con la ex esposa de Richard, y por lo que supe eso continuó, así que dime, no le molesta que estés aquí hoy?

Él sonrió - eso no duró mucho y fue un error - ante la sonrisa de Kendra él se atrevió a ser sincero - no te voy a negar que vine aquí con otras intenciones, pero para mí es más importante que tú seas feliz, creo que te lo debo.

-Voy a agradecer mucho que no me causes problemas, no sabes cuánto - Kendra no podía creer que todo estuviera saliendo tan bien.

-Pero dime que seguiremos siendo amigos, no entiendo eso de tener que enterrar a una persona solo porque una relación no funcionó.

-Jajaja "no funcionó" es un eufemismo bastante conveniente para ti - ambos rieron, creían tener un acuerdo.

Reid había salido un momento de la oficina de García, aparentemente había ido a buscar algo a su escritorio pero lo olvidó en cuanto llegó, nuevamente se sumió en sus pensamientos al punto de no notar cuando Emily se paró frente a él - hey!

-Lo siento! - Reid volvió bruscamente a la realidad - que me decías?

-Jaja no te decía nada, Reid estas bien?

-Sí, claro, pudiste obtener alguna pista de las familias?

-No aún, JJ acaba de ir con García para desbloquear el celular de una de las víctimas, en serio estás bien? - Emily notó que Reid no la estaba escuchando.

Reid la observó por unos minutos - ehm… crees que es normal querer investigar al ex de tu novia? - habló rápidamente como si le avergonzara decirlo.

Emily sonrió ampliamente - ohh ya entiendo, bueno la verdad no creo que sea necesario, a veces es necesario solo confiar.

-Mmm yo confío en Kendra, pero no confío en su ex - Reid se dejó caer en su asiento.

-Te entiendo y si te hace sentir mejor - se acercó un poco a él - todos hemos investigado a los ex de nuestras parejas… supongo que no podemos evitar perfilar 24 horas al día - ambos sonrieron y luego Prentiss fue a la oficina de García, cerró la puerta al entrar - no soporto ver a Reid así.

Ambas chicas voltearon - se sigue torturando por el ex de Kendra? - preguntó JJ haciendo una mueca de desagrado a lo que Prentiss asintió.

-Un momento! el ex de Kendra? - Penélope habló un poco fuerte por lo que sus amigas le hicieron una seña con el dedo para que bajara la voz.

-Si, larga historia, pero puedes hacerle un favor a la salud mental de Reid? - pidió Emily.

-Claro! lo que sea por sacar a mi wonderboy de ese letargo - alistó su computadora.

-Triangula el celular de Till Lindemann por favor - respondió Emily sin dudar.

-Oh Dios, en serio van a espiarlo? - JJ miró al monitor.

-Veamos ciudadano alemán, 54 años, vocalista de la banda de metal industrial Rammstein, están aquí por una gira… oh! Kendra era la intérprete oficial de la banda el año pasado - relató saltando entre fotos y registros - aquí está el número de celular y veamos dónde estás ahora…- esperaban a que se complete el rastreo - no imaginé que le gustaran los hombres maduros… aquí está, oh no…

-Está en el departamento de Kendra - JJ miró asustada a Prentiss.

Emily miró a sus amigas que lucían asustadas - de acuerdo, esto no debe ser nada, el hombre la estuvo presionando para que hablaran, así que esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento… pero no preocupemos a Reid, yo iré al departamento de Kendra, ustedes cúbranme - dijo acercándose a la puerta, sus amigas asintieron.

Prentiss salió de la oficina cautelosa y se dirigió al departamento de Kendra, agradecía tener un momento muerto en el caso y aprovecharía ese tiempo para devolverle la tranquilidad a una de las mentes más apreciadas en la BAU.

Sonó la puerta, Kendra se paralizó inmediatamente, Till lo notó - crees que el Dr. Reid me apunte con un arma?... no sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace.

-No no no no por favor no no - repetía Kendra como si fuera un mantra, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, vio por el ojo mágico de la puerta y volvió a respirar, abrió - Emily pasa.

-Hola - saludó a Kendra y al entrar vio a Till sentado en un sillón.

-Till ella es la agente especial Emily Prentiss, Emily él es Till Lindemann, el ex que viene causando más problemas de los que quisiera - los presentó Kendra mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ambos se saludaron con un gesto, luego Emily llevó a Kendra a la cocina - todo bien?

Ella suspiró - pues parece que ya no va a causar problemas y ya sabe que el genio es un agente y no debe molestarlo o le irá mal… pero qué sucedió? para que me buscabas?

Prentiss sonrió - pues en realidad no fue tu rastro el que me trajo hasta aquí.

Kendra sonrió algo enojada - el genio te pidió que vieras donde estaba Till?

-No! Reid no sabe nada, en realidad él decidió confiar en ti, lo está matando el no saber que pasa pero tiene fuerza de voluntad… esto fue por cuenta propia - Emily le tomó el brazo.

-Bueno no puedo enojarme por esto, pude haber necesitado tu ayuda pero parece que ya entendió jajaja… ahora vamos a despedirlo antes de que se le acabe la fuerza de voluntad al genio y toque a la puerta - ambas rieron mientras iban de regreso a la sala - bueno Till, fue una agradable charla pero ya se acabó tu media hora.

-Vamos Kendra, pensé que ya estábamos en buenos términos, además aún no le has ofrecido un whisky a Emily - dijo Till mordaz mientras analizaba a Prentiss.

-No gracias, aún estoy en un caso - se disculpó Emily, tampoco podía evitar mirar a Till, era uno de sus artistas favoritos y a pesar de conocerlo en esas condiciones era interesante tenerlo en frente.

-Pensé que ya habían cerrado el caso - Kendra lucía desesperanzada.

-No aún, estábamos cerca pero la pista se enfrió, Reid tendrá que volver a analizar el audio de los rusos por sí se me escapó algo, trabajaremos toda la noche.

-Así que tu genio habla ruso también? - se extrañó Till.

-Y también alemán así que cuida lo que dices - bufó Kendra.

-Dijiste que no hablaba alemán.

-No lo sabía - aclaró Kendra cortante.

-Pues en realidad Reid entiende varios idiomas, no los habla a la perfección, pero puede comunicarse bastante bien - agregó Prentiss.

-Entonces para qué necesitaban una traductora si su genio es multiusos? - Till no tenía nada de tacto al hablar.

-El manejo de idiomas que tenemos no se compara al de Kendra para nada, ella es una profesional en su área - revisó su celular y vio que tenía que volver - parece que hay un avance en el caso, Reid descubrió algo.

-Bueno creo que yo también me voy, antes de que tu vuelvas a odiarme - Till señaló a Kendra.

-Excelente, que tengas una exitosa gira - lo apuró Kendra acercándolo a la puerta.

-Pero antes me gustaría invitarlas a una presentación especial que tendremos mañana, será algo pequeño con muy pocas cámaras - dijo al ver la que la negativa de Kendra se asomaba - además que aún quiero conocer a tu noviecito… Emily no aceptaré un no, cuento con tu presencia - le guiño un ojo y luego abrió la puerta - Tschüss - (adiós) fue lo último que dijo para luego irse.

Emily lo miró irse sonriendo, al verlo Kendra no pudo ocultar su asombro - oh no lo puedo creer jajaja… sólo te diré que ya sabes cómo opera así que es tu riesgo, Till es un gran amigo pero una pésima pareja.

Emily continuó sonriendo pero avergonzada - jaja yo… tengo que volver a la oficina, nos vemos mañana.

Al día siguiente el caso logró cerrarse alrededor del mediodía, todos estaban agotados, en medio de conversaciones y bromas llegó el correo.

-Buenos días, agente Prentiss, Dr. Reid y Srta. Woolbure? - preguntó el cartero.

Se acercaron a él los aludidos, fue Kendra la primera en abrir un sobre que ya se le hacía conocido - no puedo creer que lo haya hecho por escrito, desde cuando es tan protocolar.

Reid endureció el rostro al leer el contenido - tu me puedes explicar porque tu ex me invita a la presentación de su gira?

Kendra sabía que iba a tener que decirle que había hablado con Till anoche, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo - ok, no te enojes o hagas ideas raras si? pero anoche hablé con Till…

Reid arqueó las cejas - interesante, cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-Acaban de cerrar el caso, justo iba a hacerlo pero para variar él es más rápido que yo - se quejó Kendra.

Reid no pudo evitar arrojar el sobre a su escritorio, Morgan lo notó - muchacho calma y escúchala, si fuera algo raro el tipo no te habría enviado una invitación, piénsalo - le dijo por lo bajo.

Kendra se acercó a él, aún estaban en la oficina y ella no quería hacer un escándalo ahí pero Reid no iba a esperar por una explicación - ayer poco después de que llegué a mi departamento él apareció, no iba a hablar con él pero dijo que sería rápido y que no se iría hasta que lo hiciera, así que acepté para salir de esto de una buena vez…

-Te dije que así sería, que te hostigaría hasta que aceptaras hablar con él, pero no me creíste y dijiste que estaba exagerando, soy un perfilador Kendra y ni siquiera esta es la primera vez que estudio la conducta humana - Reid seguía sonando enojado.

-Lo sé y tienes razón, me equivoqué, lo reconozco, la próxima vez trataré hacerte caso.

-Tratarás? - Reid subió un poco la voz.

-Genio por favor soy obstinada y lo sabes, no me presiones, ya reconocí el problema, es la primera fase ahora déjame ir con calma… y no subas la voz aquí por favor - ella miraba a los lados comprobando que no se dieran cuenta de la discusión.

-De acuerdo - Reid se frotaba el nacimiento de los ojos - aún no me has explicado porque quiere que vaya a su evento.

-Bueno pues antes que nada quiero que quede claro que no va a intentar nada conmigo, esa fue la condición que le puse ayer y él estuvo de acuerdo con ello, y es por eso también que quiere que vayas a esa fiesta, quiere conocerte… no sé cómo resultará eso ahora que lo pienso - Kendra empezaba a preocuparse, recién empezaba a sentir el cambio, ya no se encontraba entre rockeros que solucionan las cosas con alcohol.

-Condición? Para qué? que te pidió a cambio? - Reid estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse.

-Pues… quiere que volvamos a ser amigos.

Reid sonrió de lado, se podía ver un brillo rojo en sus ojos caramelo - claro!

-Genio por favor baja la voz, estamos en el trabajo, esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos... - Kendra lo tomaba de un brazo y podía sentir sus músculos tensos.

Reid respiró profundo - acabas de decir que ahora ibas a confiar en mis deducciones, lamento tener que decirte lo obvio pero él no quiere ser solo tu amigo - se sentó en su escritorio y cruzó los brazos - y como supongo que nuevamente no vas a creerme aquí tienes muchos perfiladores que apuesto a que te dirán lo mismo que yo.

Ella suspiró - genio, si él quisiera algo conmigo no te habría invitado a ti también, además estas pasando algo por alto y que refuerza mi teoría de que yo ya no soy su objetivo - Reid frunció el ceño sin entender, entonces Kendra señaló a Emily - nuestras invitaciones no fueron las únicas en llegar.

-Emily? - Reid no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Por su parte Prentiss estaba sonriente a unos pasos de ellos con un sobre igual al suyo en las manos - que sucede? - no había prestado atención a lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Morgan y JJ no paraban de reír - parece que ha vuelto a la adolescencia, recuerdas su foto - JJ asintió mientras reía.

-Es una buena banda, me agrada su música - intentó disculparse Emily - además aquí hay dos invitaciones, cuál de los dos va a acompañarme? - los retó tratando de evitar que siguieran riendo.

-No, a mí no me miren, yo tengo dos niños a los que debo hacer dormir hoy y una cena que preparar - se disculpó JJ rápidamente.

-Será divertido! yo iré contigo - Morgan se acercó a Emily para ver la invitación - y así también ayudaré al muchacho con su control de ira - le dijo por lo bajo.

-Porque Till conoce a Emily? - Reid estaba confundido, esa situación daba un giro inesperado.

Kendra volteó a mirar a Emily - pues… ayer tenía unas dudas sobre el audio de los rusos y fui a consultarle a Kendra, cuando llegué a su departamento ahí estaba él - Prentiss trató de sonar lo más creíble posible.

-Ok - fue todo lo que respondió Reid, sabía que eso no era cierto - bueno a ti te gusta el metal, supongo que vas a divertirte, a qué hora es? - recogió el sobre.

-No creo que la música sea su única atracción en ese lugar jajaja - siguió bromeando Morgan

-Entonces si quieres ir genio? - tentó Kendra.

-Dices que él quiere hablar conmigo, veamos lo que tiene que decir - Reid aún estaba serio pero trató de cerrar el tema, tomó su abrigo y su maletín - quieres comer pasta?

Kendra sonrió - claro - ambos salieron por el ascensor.

Por sus bromas y entredichos no habían notado una presencia detrás de ellos - Tienen la tarde libre pero no olviden estar aquí mañana a primera hora - aclaró Hotch mucho más serio que de costumbre, a su lado Rossi sonreía de lado.

-Si señor - Morgan trató de cambiar el humor de Hotch, no tuvo suerte.

-Escuché que Penélope está necesitando un té, Derek acompáñame a conseguirle uno - Rossi se llevó a su amigo del lugar, a veces las actitudes del perfilador dejaban a sus compañeros la duda sobre cuánto sabe de los demás.

-Estás ayudando a Kendra y a Reid con sus problemas? - Hotch se acercó a Emily.

-Sí, supongo que no necesitamos más problemas dentro de la unidad - Prentiss trató de desviar la mirada.

-Pensé que no teníamos problemas en la unidad, me equivoco? - Hotch seguía serio.

-No, no hay ningún problema Aaron, o tú tienes algún problema? - lo retó, ahora mirándolo de frente.

-Debería tenerlo? - Hotch la observaba, lo que había escuchado era algo que no se esperaba pero no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema, el común denominador en la BAU era ser buenos para perfilar delincuentes y malos con sus problemas personales.

-No, no lo creo, como jefe no creo que tengas quejas de mi trabajo, o sí? - cruzó los brazos.

-Creo que sería mejor mientras menos miembros del equipo estén relacionados con artistas… somos federales Emily - ese no era su pedido real, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Emily bufó - no pensabas lo mismo hace unos años cuando Reid se involucró con Lyla Archer.

Hotch pestañeó - yo no sabía sobre eso - la mentira sonó muy falsa.

-Sí, claro - le respondió sarcástica.

-Él te interesa? - no pudo contenerlo, de alguna manera Hotch siempre terminaba siendo directo con Emily.

Ella sonrió, ahí estaba el problema - no hagas las cosas más complicadas… - permanecieron un momento en silencio - si te dijera que no, que quiero reconsiderar las cosas y que sería bueno que planteáramos una nueva situación, algo cambiaría entre nosotros?

Hotch se mantuvo callado, no pudo decir nada, no podía ofrecerle nada, eso no había cambiado, luego de largo rato pareció reaccionar - ten cuidado.

-Sí, no terminaré en problemas con antinarcóticos si eso es lo que te preocupa - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por el ascensor, tenía que dejar a Aaron atrás y tal vez Till era una buena forma de poner una barrera, al menos por el momento.

Hotch estaba fastidiado consigo mismo, "ten cuidado" no era exactamente lo que hubiera querido decir, eso sonaba como si estuviera dando su bendición, pero qué más podía hacer, ella tenía razón, el panorama para ellos no había cambiado, entonces porque inconscientemente se empeñaba en volver con ella, no encontraba respuestas en su cabeza, volvía al eterno problema, su vida personal y su trabajo siempre habían sido incompatibles, pero ahora, teniendo a ambos en el mismo lugar, lo empezaba a enloquecer, que iba a hacer al respecto?... aún no lo sabía.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**AVISO:** Los personajes no me pertenecen así como el contexto y base de la historia, son tomados de la serie de televisión Criminal Minds, a excepción del personaje de Kendra.

La historia está ubicada después de la octava temporada más o menos, ya que no se especifica tiempo exacto, le he dado un giro distinto tratando de respetar la naturaleza de los personajes.

Quiero disculparme por la demora en la actualización, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder.

Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida ;)

 **Capítulo XIV:**

Todo era extraño, había mucha gente, mucho ruido, muchos flashes, a pesar de que Till dijo que habría pocas cámaras. Reid se sentía un poco confuso, por otro lado Morgan parecía estarse divirtiendo, había muchas chicas bonitas y "dispuestas". Habían logrado mezclarse con el ambiente, al menos en cierta forma, no estaban vestidos como en el trabajo pero cada uno fiel a su estilo, Morgan con unos jeans y una casaca de cuero, las chicas con vestidos negros informales y botines, Reid por su parte podía ser fácilmente confundido con un manager, con camisa y abrigo, según él no usaría corbata para lucir informal, pero la verdad no era un gran cambio, por su parte esta vez se preocupó de usar solo negro y gris oscuro.

-Y cuál se supone que es el show para hoy? - Reid miraba algo confuso a la gente que había invadido un pequeño escenario puesto al centro del lugar.

-Pues en un rato Rammstein tocará un par de canciones y luego el manager presentará el tour y a los productores asociados, también puede que haya algunos representantes de los locales en los que tocarán y finalmente todos se embriagarán para celebrar la gira - explicó Kendra haciendo memoria - al menos así solía ser.

-Dudo que todas estas chicas sean de las productoras asociadas - bromeó Derek.

-Claro que no, ellas son parte del entretenimiento, si me entiendes? jajaja - Kendra había estado en varias de esas fiestas cuando trabajó con ellos.

Luego de unos minutos la banda salió, y efectivamente tocó dos canciones bastante conocidas en USA, "Engel" y "Feuer Frei", después se produjo la presentación de los productores, hubieron muchos aplausos y brindis cuando cada uno de ellos se acercaba al centro al ser mencionado y tras un grito del manager que llamaba a la diversión, volvió la música y empezó a correr el alcohol.

-Vaya! me alegra que vinieran - Till apareció inesperadamente junto a ellos.

-Ya ves, te estamos dando una oportunidad de mostrar que podemos estar en bueno términos - aclaró Kendra.

Till sonrió - eso haré - luego se dirigió a Reid - lamento lo de la otra noche, a veces soy un poco necio - le costó trabajo pero lo dijo - prometo que ya no le causaré problemas a Kendra.

-Sehr gut - (muy bien) fue todo lo que contestó Reid, intentó no sonar enojado al ver que Till se estaba disculpando.

Till rió al escuchar su idioma, luego volteó a ver a Emily - mein Gott, sehr sehr schöne! - (Dios mío, muy muy bonita) luego se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

Emily sonrió ampliamente - vielen Dank - (muchas gracias).

-Él es el agente especial Derek Morgan - los presentó Kendra.

-Wow! estoy rodeado de federales - bromeó Till mientras le daba la mano - pero gracias por presentarnos - le dijo a Kendra para luego volver a dirigirse a Morgan - justamente hace ya un rato que una amiga me esta preguntando por ti, me acompañas?

-Claro! - respondió Morgan inmediatamente al ver a una voluptuosa pelirroja que Till señalaba.

-Nos disculpan? - dijo Till sonando exageradamente formal, los demás le hicieron una señal afirmativa con la mano.

-Aún quieres dispararle? - preguntó riendo Prentiss al ver el gesto duro de Reid.

-No, no necesitaría hacerlo para destruirlo - dijo mordaz dando un sorbo a su vaso de whisky.

Emily quedó sorprendida - no conocía esa faceta del dulce Spencer.

-Al parecer un hombre siempre será una criatura básica cuando le toca enfrentarse a otro hombre para defender su supremacía, sin importar si se trata del Dr. Spencer Reid… si me disculpan? - dijo Kendra imitando el tono sarcástico de Till antes de ir por otro vaso de whisky.

Reid la miró resentido - no entiendo porque piensa que yo soy la amenaza.

-En serio Reid? tantos doctorados, 187 de IQ y no tienes ninguna idea del por qué? - sonrió Emily incrédula - tal vez tú mismo no lo has notado, pero has tenido el gesto amargo en lo que va de la noche.

Reid bufó - parece que hoy no funciona mi poker face.

Prentiss sonrió ampliamente - sigues celoso?

-No son celos… eso creo, quiero decir, es cierto que desconfío de él, pero no porque piense que Kendra vaya a engañarme con él, sino porque creo que tengo miedo que ella recuerde como era su vida antes… y quiera recuperarla - se sinceró Reid, relajo su expresión y su tono de voz.

Emily al fin entendió el fastidio de Reid - supongo que ese es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, ella siempre fue un alma libre.

-Y eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella… pero ahora también me da miedo - Reid terminó su whisky de un sorbo.

-Dime que la mujer que le presentaste a Derek no es una prostituta por favor - dijo cansada Kendra al encontrar a Till en la barra.

-No lo es jajaja, pero… digamos que no le pagan a cambio de sexo si eso es lo que te preocupa - aclaró al ver la furia en el rostro de Kendra - y si me preguntó por tu amigo, no me inventé esa historia.

Kendra volvió a respirar, luego recordó otra cosa - ya empezaste tu estrategia de seducción con Emily?

Till sonrió - no… aún, es una mujer muy interesante además de hermosa.

-Jajaja definitivamente es muy interesante pero eso aún no lo sabes, solo la has visto una vez, crees que podrás con una agente federal?

-Que sí podré? - la miró ofendido.

-Ajá… si tratas de hacerle alguna de tus trastadas ella te pateará el trasero y de una forma muy brutal jajajaja

-No creo que tenga necesidad de hacerle ninguna "trastada" - Till se burló de la palabra.

-Nunca tienes necesidad de hacerlo pero creo que te brota naturalmente jajaja

-Estas burlándote de mí? - esta vez fingió haberse ofendido.

-Jajaja recién lo notas…

-Bueno pues creo que el karma existe, crees que a tu geniecito le gusten las rubias? - señaló en dirección a la mesa.

En efecto, una hermosa rubia intentaba entablar una conversación con Reid - donde demonios esta Emily? - bufaba Kendra.

-Jajaja eso debería preguntar yo - reía Till.

-En serio crees que eso va a funcionar? crees que el genio me va a engañar así de rápido y con una rubia así de barata - pidió otro whisky.

Till no podía para de reír - no te conocía "así" de celosa - dijo imitándola - nunca fuiste así conmigo, creo que me estoy resintiendo un poco - seguía burlándose.

-Till, si hubiera sido celosa contigo habría muerto de cirrosis en una semana… como sea para tu juego ahora mismo, dijiste que ibas a llevar la fiesta en paz, maldito embustero - Kendra estaba poniéndose furiosa.

-Lamento decirte que esto no va por mi cuenta, de hecho no tengo idea de quién es esa rubia, tut mir Leid - (lo siento) respondió sincero - voy a buscar a Emily, te recomiendo que te ocupes de eso - dijo antes de irse.

Reid estaba bastante incómodo hacía rato, no sabía cómo decirle a esa chica que no tenía nada que ver con este ambiente - ehm para ser honesto, yo no trabajo en el ambiente musical, solo vine porque…

-Descuida - lo interrumpió la rubia - en realidad solo intentaba buscarte conversación - dijo sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose más a él - te importa si me siento? - la pregunta era más bien retórica porque ya empezaba a sentarse a su lado.

-A mí se me importa - le contestó Kendra con cara de pocos amigos.

-Disculpa? - contestó la rubia retando a Kendra.

-Te presento a mi novia - dijo Reid a la rubia anticipando la pelea.

La rubio miró despectiva a Kendra y luego se puso de pie - lástima, nos vemos - dijo al irse, despidiéndose de Reid con seña con la mano.

-Me perdí de algo? - Kendra le increpó a Reid luego de que la rubia se fue.

-La conoces? - Reid agradece que Kendra haya aparecido.

-No, tu? - seguía molesta.

-Claro que no, estos son amigos tuyos no míos - contestó Reid sonriendo al notar el fastidio de Kendra - estas celosa?

Ella lo quedó mirando molesta - debería estarlo?

-No… pero ahora ya sabes que se siente estar del otro lado - contestó mordaz aun sonriendo.

-Ja ja muy gracioso - respondió Kendra con sarcasmo - y donde esta Emily?

-No lo sé, sonó su celular y salió a la terraza - la toma por la cintura.

-Entonces? crees que ya podemos fumar la pipa de la paz? - insiste Kendra sonriéndole.

Reid le responde la sonrisa, finalmente pudo ver que la actitud de Till cambio y sabe que Prentiss tiene razón "debe correr el riesgo" - creo que sí.

Algo pasó por la cabeza de Kendra - crees que las rubias se divierten más? - dijo al ver a la rubia de hace un momento tratando de conquistar a un hombre en la barra, esta vez tenía más éxito.

Reid ríe - de hecho creo que las mujeres de cabello oscuro son más sexys.

-Tienes alguna estadística que te respalde? - lo retó Kendra mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, simplemente ahora me gustan las mujeres de cabello oscuro - le dio un beso.

-Ahora?... ok, no necesito saber de eso por ahora, ya fue suficiente estrés.

En la terraza Emily miraba su celular, dos llamadas perdidas, a propósito, había querido dejarlas pasar, pero aún miraba el teléfono, tal vez esperando que vuelva a sonar, pero si eso pasaba, respondería?

-Interrumpo? - Till apareció por detrás de ella.

-No, claro que no - Emily sonrió sin querer al verlo.

-Qué bueno, porque quería invitarte un whisky - le tendió uno de los vasos que tenía en las manos.

-Gracias - luego de un brindis Emily prefirió disipar su mente - veo que van a ser todo un éxito en USA.

-Eso espero - sonrió Till - y que me dices de ti Emily, te agrada ser un agente federal? - le dijo haciendo el ademán de sostener una pistola en las manos.

Emily no pudo evitar reír - jajaja si claro que sí, este trabajo es… interesante, absorbente pero interesante.

-Si debe serlo, incluso Kendra está muy interesada y por lo que se ella no diferenciaría una pistola de una escopeta jajaja - bromeó Till.

-Jaja ha aprendido mucho, te sorprenderías - Emily recordaba las primeras incursiones de Kendra en el campo de tiro y sabía que Till tenía razón.

-En serio? supongo que al menos ya le enseñaste a no dispararse a sí misma.

-Jajaja le das muy poco crédito, ella aprende rápido, y de hecho yo no fui quien le enseñó, tuvo un mejor maestro - respondió Emily señalando dentro del salón a Reid al lado de Kendra.

-Hay algo para lo que no sea bueno el chico? - bromeó Till fingiendo fastidio.

-Tiene una de las mejores punterías de la BAU, pero si, aunque no lo creas tiene defectos jaja - notó que su interlocutor esperaba que ella continuara - oh! no te los diré naturalmente.

-Jajaja - ahora fue el turno de Till de reírse - por cierto, lamento que nos hayamos conocido en esas circunstancias.

-Sí que le causaste problemas a uno de mis mejores amigos - le reprendió Emily.

-Lo siento… son muy amigos? - a Till le asaltó una duda.

-Sí, nos conocemos hace muchos años - Emily sonreía al recordar todo lo que ella y Reid habían pasado en la BAU.

-No me digas que tu también estas hechizada por el Dr. Reid? - soltó Till.

-Jajaja claro que no, Reid es como mi hermano - Emily reía ampliamente por lo absurdo que le había parecido el comentario, hasta que volvió a sonar su celular, había una sola palabra en la pantalla "Aaron", su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente.

Till vio la pantalla del celular de Emily, también notó el cambio en su expresión y como ella cortó la llamada y guardó su teléfono - ehm si interrumpo algo me gustaría saberlo, no quiero volver a meter la pata como lo hice con Kendra.

Emily ahora solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa - no interrumpes nada, no te preocupes… y ahora dime cuando será el primer concierto?

-Este fin de semana - Till decidió hacerle caso a Emily aunque esa llamada le olía bastante mal - supongo que te veré ahí - le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

Emily sonrió pero no se apartó - es posible, todo depende del trabajo, pero si me gustaría.

-Me gustaría enseñarte como es el trabajo detrás del telón, manejas bien el alemán verdad? o debo conseguirte un intérprete?

-Sí, puedo comunicarme bien, no te preocupes

-Qué bueno porque no quisiera a nadie más interfiriendo - le dijo Till tomándole el cabello.

Emily sonreía - entonces ya no contratas intérpretes femeninas, yo tampoco quiero meter la pata.

-Jaja no lamentablemente ahora es un muchacho que se ve mucho mejor que nosotros, no te lo presentaré jaja - ambos rieron, y entre risas Till decidió terminar la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

-Chicos y Emily? - Derek había vuelto a la mesa ya entrada la noche.

-Pues hoy todos la hemos estado buscando… y creo que Till la encontró - respondió Kendra al verlos entrar al salón.

-Y qué pasó con la pelirroja? - preguntó Reid sonriendo.

-Es muy agradable - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - tal vez la llame - guardó una tarjetita en su chaqueta - pero por ahora creo que es hora de irnos, mañana tenemos trabajo - dijo mostrando el mensaje de Hotch en su celular, solo decía "8 am".

-Si vayámonos antes de que empiece Sodoma y Gomorra - Kendra recordó como solían ser los cierres de esas fiestas.

Emily regresó a la mesa al lado de Till - tenemos un caso y…

-8 am en la oficina - Reid la interrumpió mostrándole su celular.

-Si - se limitó a decir Emily con gesto aburrido.

-Bueno me alegra haberlos tenido aquí, te veré en estos días - señaló a Kendra - solo quiero su amistad lo prometo - le aclaró a Reid levantando las manos en señal de inocencia - me gustaría verlos a todos en un concierto, prometo que será divertido, siempre lo es - sonrió ampliamente.

-Es verdad, solo espero que no sea tan divertido que tengamos que sacarte de la cárcel - sonrió Kendra.

-Jajaja lo intentaré… no prometo nada - Till mantenía la sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, al ver que Emily no venía con ellos voltearon y vieron la amistosa despedida entre Till y ella, que por supuesto incluía un beso, las mandíbulas de Reid y Morgan cayeron al suelo, Kendra solo sonreía.

Al día siguiente todos estuvieron a tiempo en la oficina a pesar de la noche anterior, había un caso y un jefe más serio que de costumbre - necesito que pongan toda su atención en este caso, es muy delicado así que no quiero distracciones - dijo a todos en la sala de reuniones mientras revisaban los documentos.

-Ehm señores tengo que cerrar todas las persianas antes de empezar - dijo Penélope al ingresar, estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, luego de cerrar todo encendió el proyector y continuó - bien, como ya habrán visto en sus carpetas estas señoritas fueron asesinadas en el último mes, tal vez no todos las conozcan pero son modelos y actrices en el inicio de su ascenso, apariciones en tv, clubes de fans, etc, todas empezaban a hacerse conocidas…

-Y todas son rubias - notó Morgan.

-No hay ningún patrón aparente en el intervalo de sus muertes - se quejaba Reid.

-Hay algo mas - Penélope mostró las capturas de unos videos - este sujeto parece atribuirse los asesinatos, el mismo día de cada muerte ha publicado un video rompiendo la foto de la víctima, ya rastreamos el IP pero es bueno, su señal rebota en diferentes estados - el hombre en los videos aparecía enmascarado y en un fondo totalmente blanco.

-Pero todas las muertes han sido en Virginia, así que debe estar acá - confirmó Prentiss.

-Si bien las víctimas aún no eran tan conocidas como para tener a la prensa sobre el caso, debemos ser discretos, no queremos que su entorno pierda el control y algo se filtre - Hotch salió de la sala al recibir una llamada.

-Podemos empezar por averiguar en el entorno de cada víctima - Rossi se puso de pie.

-Seguiré rastreando esa señal, Dios! me estresa que sea tan hábil - se quejaba Penélope mientras el equipo se dispersaba.

-Tu eres mejor Baby girl! - alcanzó a decirle Morgan.

-Claro que lo soy! - concluyó García antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

Todos habían estado trabajando duro, tratando de hallar pistas y entrevistando a personas sin levantar sospechas pero el caso parecía congelado. Por otro lado Hotch había recibido múltiples llamadas durante la mañana y toda la tarde se la había pasado encerrado en su oficina con alguien, no sabían quién. Emily tuvo una idea fugaz, después de haberla llamado muchas veces la noche anterior y de que ella se haya negado a atender, y luego de que en todo el día su jefe no le había dirigido la palabra, sería que la persona con quien se estaba entrevistando Hotch era Till, se reprendió mentalmente por lo absurdo del pensamiento y por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada de esa oficina. Sus pensamientos se disiparon inmediatamente al ver movimiento en dicha puerta. Todos voltearon a ver salir a Hotch.

-Todos a la sala de conferencias - dijo Aaron al pasar como un rayo.

-Alguna novedad? - tentó JJ.

-Sí, puede que tengamos a la siguiente víctima - Hotch se veía dudoso.

-Pero? - incitó Morgan.

-Esta vez ni el perfil ni el procedimiento cuadran del todo, físicamente la mujer concuerda pero esta vez también acecha a su coprotagonista en la película en la que trabaja, ella no tiene una carrera incipiente, por el contrario es una actriz consolidada, ambos han recibido amenazas pero no sabemos si se trate del mismo - detalló Hotch.

-Tal vez esta vez va detrás del muchacho, él es nuevo en la industria? - preguntó Prentiss.

-Si eso parece - Hotch contestó sin mirarla - es su primer personaje protagónico - dijo revisando los papeles que tenía en las manos.

-Qué tipo de amenazas han recibido? - Reid necesitaba un panorama más amplio para empezar con su análisis.

-Videos, la misma máscara de los videos anteriores, pero esta vez muestra las fotos con una equis en sus rostros.

Penélope entró a la oficina con nuevas carpetas en sus manos, esperó a Hotch antes de repartirlos, se le notaba un poco inquieta.

-Por qué tanto misterio? de quien estamos hablando Hotch? - Morgan sentía que Hotch ocultaba algo.

Hotch dio la orden a García para repartir las carpetas - Lila Archer.

Hubo silencio en la sala por un momento, JJ decidió romperlo - Ya revisaron en su entorno, recuerda que la última vez el ignoto era su mejor amiga.

-En eso estamos, pero por el momento ella quiere protección - Hotch se frotó el inicio de ojos.

-Randy Williams está aquí? - interrumpió Reid.

-No aún, Lila Archer está aquí - aclaró Hotch - está muy asustada.

-Me imagino, puedo ir a hablar con ella - tentó JJ.

-Claro, está en mi oficina - en realidad Hotch agradecía la ayuda de JJ.

-Cómo manejaremos su aparición en los medios? ella debe tener una agenda recargada - Morgan intuía que iba a ser complicado.

-Le proporcionaremos la seguridad que nos pide, debe alterar su vida lo menos posible, de lo contrario el ignoto lo notaría y podría descontrolarse - Hotch estaba preocupado, la situación era complicada de por sí, era una actriz conocida tanto para el público como para el equipo y por otro lado tenía que brindarle protección, la última vez que eso sucedió no salió como esperaba, lo sabía, extraoficialmente pero lo sabía, y esta vez eso traería problemas - Morgan te encargarás de eso, quiero que la vigiles en todo momento, no sabemos cómo actuará el ignoto frente a una víctima famosa.

-De acuerdo - Morgan sonrió a Reid antes de salir, le agradaba haber contribuido a solucionar ese problema.

Todos salen de la sala en diferentes direcciones, Reid y Kendra se quedan en el escritorio del primero sopesando algunas teorías - entonces por qué crees que ahora escogió a una actriz famoso si hasta el momento solo escogía a chicas que recién empezaban sus carreras?

-Es posible que quiera reconocimiento, vio que no lo obtendría con el perfil de las víctimas anteriores o tal vez sabe que estamos tras el y quiere retarnos - Reid intentaba ver si algo se le escapaba.

-Pues complicó las cosas se forma exponencial - Kendra solo pensaba en la fama de Lila, no imaginaba cuan complicadas serían las cosas para ella.

Poco después la puerta de la oficina de Hotch se abrió, de ella salieron Morgan, JJ, Hotch y Lila, esta última logró ver a Reid y se acercó a él - hey! hace mucho que no te veía - lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Lila - fue lo único que pudo contestar Reid.

Lila noto su nerviosismo - me quedé mucho tiempo esperando a que me llamaras - se sentó sobre su escritorio.

Reid sonrió aún más nervioso - bueno Lila, yo no…

-Interrumpo? - preguntó Kendra quien llevaba un rato parada al lado de ellos y se cansó de ser invisible para Lila, esto ya no le olía nada bien.

Reid pareció notar un peligro aún mayor - oh, lo siento, Lila te presento a Kendra, ella es nuestra nueva integrante, es la traductora de la BAU…

-Un gusto - Lila la saludo de mano.

-Y mi novia - terminó de decir Reid.

Lila cambió totalmente la expresión de su rostro por una más dura - wow! así que has estado ocupado.

Morgan y Hotch se acercaron a ellos - Srta. Archer necesitamos que su representante le entregue una copia de su itinerario al agente Morgan.

Lila suspiró - Spencer, le decía al agente Hotchner que yo me siento más cómoda contigo, ya sabes, ya nos conocemos y Randy confía en ti.

Kendra sentía que hervía pero no sería un problema en medio de un caso, así que permaneció callada.

-Lila, el agente Morgan es mucho más capaz que yo para protegerte, sabes que hace tiempo yo te cuidé porque no sabías que estabas siendo vigilada, pero ahora no tenemos ese problema, el agente Morgan es la mejor opción - explicó Reid.

-De acuerdo - Lila se bajó del escritorio sonriendo levemente - te llamaré luego - le dijo a Reid guiñando un ojo - ahora vayamos a buscar a Randy agente Morgan - ambos salieron rápidamente.

-Sabe sobre las víctimas? - preguntó Reid a Hotch.

-No y hasta resolver el caso es mejor que no lo sepa - pidió Hotch.

-De acuerdo - asintió Reid antes de ver salir a su jefe, al quedar nuevamente solos vió el rostro de Kendra cambiar - ehm Lila y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo recién había ingresado a la unidad.

-Oh! ya veo, y cuanto tiempo salieron? - Kendra intentaba reprimir su enojo ya que estaban en la oficina.

-Bueno no hay un periodo exacto, nos veíamos ocasionalmente - intentaba explicar Reid, se ponía muy nervioso.

-Genio es matemática básica, solo suma - Kendra se impacientaba.

Reid sonrió - el primer periodo fue de un año, el siguiente de siete meses, el tercero…

-De acuerdo, para, tu prodigiosa memoria a veces solo te sabotea, déjalo ahí, ya entendí… cuando fue la última vez que se vieron?

-Hace más de cuatro años - respondió Reid intentando perfilar a Kendra.

-No genio, aquí la que va a analizar soy yo, así que deja de mirarme de esa forma.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, no creo que haya nada que analizar - intentó calmarla Reid.

-Ah no? y por qué parecía tan empeñada en que tú la protejas? - ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Nos conocimos por un caso, todas las actrices que habían sido elegidas para realizar personajes que ella quería habían sido asesinadas, ella era acechada por un posible stalker, finalmente resultó ser su mejor amiga, yo la protegí durante el caso y capturé al ignoto cuando fue por ella, supongo que por eso se sentía más segura conmigo.

-Ay qué bien! ahora resulta que eres su héroe, con razón se involucraron - seguía enojada.

-Kendra, ella parece ser la siguiente víctima otra vez…

-No me malinterpretes genio, si tienes que protegerla lo harás, nuestro relación no tiene que interferir en el trabajo.

-Gracias - se relajó Reid.

-Pero yo sí lo diré directamente, no la llames - Kendra dio un ultimátum.

Reid no pudo evitar reír - no se supone que debamos prohibirnos cosas, además estamos dentro de un caso.

-No me refiero a llamarla por trabajo o por su seguridad, sabes a lo que me refiero… y hablo en serio genio - luego se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, la llamaban y fue una buena excusa.

Reid se quedó pensando en que tan posesiva resultaría ser Kendra frente a Lila, ella fue muy directa al decirle que no la quería cerca, mientras que Reid le dijo que jamás iba a prohibirle nada. Por otro lado conocía bien a Lila y era de las chicas de las que no necesitaba un pretexto para meterse en problemas, más de una vez había escuchado sus historias de como una novia celosa la odiaba, ella no solía respetar las relaciones. En tiempos pasados su relación había sido meramente sexual, se llevaban bien como amigos pero nunca fue suficiente para una relación estable, en realidad era difícil considerar a Lila para una relación estable, ella era todo lo contrario, demasiado inestable. Al parecer se avecinaban los problemas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Kari. Toledo** : Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, la universidad absorbió todo mi tiempo de forma brutal, no sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste cómo va el fic, no sabes lo que se viene con Hotch, ahora será su turno de sufrir, y de Kendra también por cierto jajaja… espero seguir contando contigo en mi fic :)


End file.
